Ghosts of the Past
by Prometheus71
Summary: Revan, the Mandalorians,and the Exile locate a new Sith uprising in the unknown regions of space and its up to them and the crew of the Ebon Hawk,to defeat it. Fem RevanXMandalore and Fem ExileXMical pairing.
1. Beginnings and Endings

**Chapter One- Beginnings and Endings**

General Jennra Starlighter stood facing the large observation window, her knuckles gleaming white as she clenched her hands into tight fists. The blackness of space was alive with the glimmering of Mandalorian and Republic starships firing upon each other-each laser blast a glittering orange in the dark vacuum of space. She watched as a large Mandalorian battleship was attacked by several smaller Republic fighters. Fire flittered over the large dark hull, its internal workings ablaze where it had taken heavy fire. A portion of the ship crumbled and fell away, turning in slow revolutions as it drifted into space. A Republic cruiser neared and fired its heavy laser canons at the damaged enemy ship; with a bright flash of light, it fell crashing to the surface of the dark planet beneath it.

"Are we ready, General?" a voice queried softly at her side. She glanced across to the figure stood to her left.

"Not yet. I have not received word from our Commander," she replied, noticing the look of anticipation in the young male Zabraks eyes.

"Our fleet is taking heavy tolls. I don't know how much longer the fleet can hold out. Even as we speak, the Mandalorians are affecting a counter strike."

She sighed. She did not want to be lectured on the principles of warfare from a technical engineer. "Do not let your eagerness for revenge cloud your vision, Bao-dur"

The tech lowered his horned head and coughed respectively, "I did not mean that, General."

"We await word," Jennra replied firmly, noticing the quick look of anger he flashed her as he regarded her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, General," he strode off to the bridge turbo lift, muttering to himself.

A sudden blast rocked the ship. Jennra gripped the edge of a console table in front of her. _How much more can we take before Revan gives word? _She thought worriedly, _we are suffering terrible damage to the fleet, why is she waiting?_

The sound of frantic voices and beeping of consoles brought her from her brief reverie. "Damage report?" she called out to a white faced woman sat at one of the consoles on the main bridge.

"We were lucky that time," the woman replied shakily, "But any more…"

"Maintain position."

"But General…"

"Do as I command!" Jennra snapped, turning away from her.

The Mandalorian army was vast-a mixture of different assimilated cultures from conquered worlds that wore the united Mandalorian face, solidly encased in war armour. Jennra ran her hand through her long dark hair. Under Revans commandership, the fleet had chased the Mandalorians from out of Republic space, despite suffering immense casualties to men and ships alike. The fight had been quick, now that the Jedi had stepped in to lend a hand, no more than a year had passed, but she felt that it had seemed longer, years longer than the actual time. She wanted an end to it; she suddenly felt weary of war and of the battle zealous Mandalorian soldiers.

She sat down in a chair next to the console and frowned. As a Jedi, she was not supposed to feel emotions as such. But she could not deny the feeling of panic that was slowly building up inside her. It went against her training, all that she learnt as a Padawan many years before in the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. She focused herself inwardly and breathing slowly and deeply, she brought up in her mind the code that the Jedi strictly adhered to. _There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. _She focused on the meaning of the words, blocking out all sounds of battle; pushing these and all other conscious thoughts to the background_. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force._ She started to feel the tautness dissipate from her body; the lethargy from her mind slowly clearing and her thoughts grew gradually clear.

Jennra walked slowly across to the large observation window, staggering slightly as the ship was rocked again by another blow. She shrugged herself deeper into the brown cloak that she wore, pulling the hood tighter around her neck as she gazed out the window and looked down on the planet below. Malachor V. Battles were being waged there; many Republic and Mandalorian soldiers were fighting fiercely. Revan herself was down on the planets surface, investigating the ruins of an ancient Sith learning centre, the Trayus Academy. The Mass Shadow Generator also lay there waiting for use, waiting for word. It was an untested weapon created by Bao-dur, which used Malachor V's unusually strong gravitational pull to create a gravity implosion shockwave, which would decimate all around it. She pressed a hand against the window, feeling the chill of space seep into her flesh. Around the dark planet, ships were battling against each other, and as she watched, she saw several small damaged fighters being drawn into the planets gravity, where they glowed red and burnt up as they were pulled down through the planets atmosphere. Another hit rocked the ship, and Jennra steadied herself. A huge grey cruiser passed close by underneath, she could see small flames lick across its scarred surface. The ships canons were swivelling around, raining crimson fire on a distant Mandalorian battleship.

Jennra waited nervously. She was awaiting the order for the troops on Malachor V to be withdrawn, so that the Mass Shadow Generator could be activated. _The longer we are here, the more we are going to lose_, Jennra thought bitterly, _the waste of human lives grows more with each passing moment. Revan, Give word, _she prayed silently, _Put and end to this now._

"General!" A male voice cried out, "We are under attack."

Jennra rushed up to the bridge, "What is it?"

The man looked at her nervously "We have been boarded by a small Mandalorian squad…" The beeping of his console made him glance down at the small computer screen. He ran his fingers quickly over the keys. He glanced up at Jennra, a surprised look on his face, "Two more Mandalorian ships are on an intercept course"

"Have we any spare fighters?"

He looked down at his screen again. "There are several General, but they are some distance away. They will not be able to get to us in time. Commander Revans' flagship is close, but at this distance, if they fire at the enemy there is a good possibility that they will take us out too."

A klaxon blared loudly, warning of danger. Jennra reached down to a small pouch hanging on the belt of her tunic, and flipping it open, she retrieved her light saber

"Lock the bridge down until I return," she asked the man.

"General? You are needed here…"

"This is more important, for the moment."

She raced towards the turbo lift, saber held tightly in her hand. "I won't be long," she said smiling grimly.

Jennra stepped out of the turbo lift, and stared up a long rounded corridor. Red lights flashed on and off, giving the corridor an eerie glow. A group of five Republic soldiers emerged from around a corner, stopping, as they saw her stood there with the lightsaber glowing greenly in her hand.

"General?" one of the men asked questioningly.

"The Mandalorians?" she asked, gesturing behind them with the hilt of the energy blade.

A hum sounded as three blue armoured Mandalorian soldiers appeared, as if from thin air. Jennra whirled on them silently, saber flashing and crackling as it connected with toughened armour. The Republic soldiers fired at them with their blasters, orange plasma pummelling the air. One Mandalorian fell heavily to the ground, his blaster rifle spinning across the floor.

Jennra arced her saber over her head, and brought it crashing down on the arm of one of the Mandalorians, knocking his rifle from his hands. He grunted at her in surprise, and struck out at her with a heavy gloved fist. She feinted the blow with her other arm, and twisting her body around she slashed him across the chest with her saber. A burst of plasma showered across him, as he was fired upon, and he too fell to the ground.

The last Mandalorian disappeared in a resonant hum, only to reappear behind Jennra and the Republic soldiers.

"You will not win this war!" he gloated in a deep voice, as he aimed his blaster squarely at her back.

"Take him down!" a voice rang out, and the Mandalorian fell crashing to the floor in a burst of bright plasma.

Jennra gave a small wry smile to the soldiers, and turning, she ran in the direction that the Mandalorians had come from, the soldiers following closely behind.

They ran up the corridor, their feet echoing dully on the metal of the floor. Several Republic soldiers' bodies lay strewn around, the signs of recent attack scorched on the pale walls. Jennra came across another corner, and turning to the soldiers, she put her finger to her lips, and pointed.

More Mandalorians were massed in the corridor, hefting their large blasters in their hands. A sound of clattering feet made them turn around, as a squad of Republic soldiers rounded the opposite corner. Instantly, several dropped to their knees firing their blasters, while the others stood above them, hoisting large rifles which pulsed continuously. The Mandalorians squared up to them, firing indiscriminately into the soldiers. Bodies fell on both sides, and the sound of cries filled the air. Jennra ran to them, cutting and slicing with her saber, until there were no more Mandalorians left standing.

The leader of the republic soldiers saluted Jennra.

"We are actively repelling the enemy boarders, General. I have men manning the turrets, which I think," he laughed grimly, "will stop any other Mandalorians getting funny ideas about boarding this ship."

"Any more aboard?"

"Not that I'm aware of. We have patrols in those sectors, as well as more gunners. The area is secure now General," he replied.

Jennra laughed with relief, "Good job done! Now I have need to get back to the bridge."

"Yes General," the men saluted her, and marched solidly back down the corridor.

Jennra stared at the bodies on the floor. _Such a waste _she thought sadly, _such a loss of life_. She felt every death personally, felt it echo within her mind; through the Force. With an effort, she tore her eyes away from the strewn corpses, Mandalorian and Republic alike.

She switched her saber off, and placed it gently within its pouch at her side. Running, she turned and sped back down the long corridor towards the turbo lift. She felt that a critical moment was approaching, and its urgency compelled her to move swiftly.

As she walked towards the console on the bridge, she could sense rather than see that the communication button was flashing. _It is now _she thought breathlessly _word has come_. She glanced out of the window as she passed by, and saw a small shuttle speed its way up from the planet. _Revan _she said silently to herself.

Jennra pressed the button on the console with trepidation.

"General?" inquired a disembodied voice, blurred with the hiss of static.

"Yes, Commander."

"Activate the Mass Shadow Generator."

Jennra glanced down at the console, and keyed in, "Uh, Commander…we still have troops down there."

Revans voice was distorted by a burst of static, "I order…now…planet….remains a thr…"

"Commander, you are breaking up."

"Activate now," another short burst of static interrupted her words, "Jennra…now, damn it!" the voice angrily demanded.

"Yes, Commander," Jennra replied, as she keyed in the commands to remotely activate the Mass Shadow Generator. "Logged in."

"General?"

Jennra wiped at the sweat that dripped down her face. Her finger paused on the button that would destroy the Mandalorians. _You do know what you are doing? _An inner voice whispered to her. She ignored the thought, and pensively, she pressed the button.

"It is done, Commander," she replied reverently.

Jennra walked slowly to the large window, as if in a dream. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. _Victory will be ours…the Mandalorians will be a threat no more _she thought in relief. She had every faith with Bao-durs creation-he was a genius at anything mechanical.

A bright burst of light made her gasp, as she looked down at Malachor V from the relative safety of the ship. It spread like wild fire, engulfing the dark planet, wreathing it in an unearthly bright light. Arcs of red fire raced from the beleaguered planet, and like a shock wave it tore through the ships nearest the planets gravitational pull, sucking them down into a spiralling vortex that crumpled super strengthened space plating like paper.

A sonic shock wave spread outwards from the ravaged planet, and Jennra stared in horror as battleships, cruisers and small fighters were savagely ripped from the air, falling, twisting into space-their shattered hulls sparking with fires and explosions. A massive shock wave spread lethally towards their ship.

Jennra in panic, grabbed at the console, pushing the alert button.

"Abandon ship! Everyone, abandon ship. Get to the escape pods…" she was cut off as the console in front of her flared and burst into flames. She stood back from it, gasping as a pain unlike any other tore through her very being.

She stumbled towards the turbo lift, and with a shaking hand she pressed the button that would take her to the escape pods. As the doors shut on her, she watched with horror as she saw the crew stumbling around, shell shocked in their panic. Jennra dropped to her knees, her hands gripping her head tightly, crying as the pain ripped through her, tore its way through the Force, leaving a blank echo where life should have been felt.

Jennra was grabbed ungently by rough hands, and bundled into an escape pod. "See that she makes it" A rough voice exclaimed. She dimly felt the pressure of the pod as it launched away from the battered ship. Her agony was intense now, thousands of deaths coursed through her body, through her mind as she felt their life force die within her, and die within the Force, to leave an emptiness inside her that was more brutal in its silence than in life.

"What have we done?" she asked weakly, as tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged her body to her, as the pain gained in strength, and then mercifully, she fell unconscious.

As her small life pod hurtled in the opposite direction, a deathly silence fell upon the galaxy. Malachor V sparked, as its ruined surface raged with unnatural explosions and fires. Mandalorian and Republic battleships floated past; lifeless dark hulks, broken and twisted beyond recognition. Small broken remnants were pulled towards the lethal ravaged mass, exploding as they crashed upon the broken planet. Unnatural flashes of emerald lightning raged across the planets surface, crackling and flashing high into space, and unholy wreath of green fire caressed Malachor V.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years later…

Into the blackness of space, the immense sleek shape of a large dark starship silently approached the ruins of the Malachor V. It sat there, waiting. Its engines hummed quietly.

An explosion ripped through the already torn planet, sending fragments spinning into space. A small freighter raced its way urgently, weaving haphazardly through the newly formed asteroids. It suddenly disappeared in a flash and whine of hyper drive engines.

A dark hooded figure stood staring out of the window.

"And now it begins," a deep, resonant voice said darkly, "now it truly begins."


	2. Dantooine

**Chapter Two-Dantooine**

Present day.

The grassy steppes of Dantooine lay in silence as darkness descended like a heavy blanket. Large dog like creatures with shaggy manes, Kath hounds, slowly settled in the long grass, curling their brown bodies together under the thick trunks of the trees that grew upon the plains.

A figure stood silently observing the Kath hounds, from across the bridge that led to the Jedi Enclaves sub levels. A lightsaber was held loosely in one gloved hand, its silver beam gleaming brightly in the darkness. With a sigh, the man turned and strode towards the entrance of the Enclave.

Visas Marr marvelled at the quietness as she walked around the empty corridors. She felt the life force hidden away behind closed doors, of people sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself; it felt good that the Academy was filling up with new apprentices, all eager to learn the ways of the Force. In the morning, it would be filled with the hustle and bustle, the sounds of teachers and students alike-a vibrancy that the Academy had lacked for the last few years. She liked to walk the halls at night, it was at this time that she took great pleasure in the freedom that she felt, and all this had been because of the Jedi Exile, Jennra.

She owed the Exile her life.

In what seemed a different lifetime, she had changed greatly. Three years previously, she had been sent on a mission by the dark lord Darth Nihilus, to hunt and find the last Jedi, so that he could consume their Force power and essence. Visas had tracked Jennra, and had secretly stowed aboard on the Exiles small ship, the Ebon Hawk, with the intention of taking the Exile to her master. But Jennra had defeated her in a light saber duel, and had shown her great mercy and compassion. She freed her from the bonds that Darth Nihilus had held over her, and Visas had joined the Exile on her quest, that would ultimately result in the defeat of the three evil Sith lords and the final destruction of Malachor V, their home and training ground.

Visas frowned. It had been because the Exile was disconnected from the Force that had allowed her to defeat Nihilious. He fed upon Force sensitives, destroying all around him, people, planets; whatever he could leech the force from. It turned to be his undoing, as when he had tried to feed upon the Force in the Exile, he had met with the echo that lay deep inside her, the wound that the many deaths at Malachor V four years previously had caused. Rendered vulnerable, he had fallen to his knees, and it was Visas that had slain him with a final thrust of her saber.

He had destroyed her home planet, Kataar. Killed and fed upon the powers of her race, and that of the Jedi that had met upon the planets surface; a doomed plan to try to sense the new threat that they had felt then. Lured on by the promise of sating his hunger, Nihilus had consumed all the life force on the planet, only taking her as his servant, when he found her lying amongst the bodies of the dead and dying. Now she was the last of her race, the Miraluka, blind force sensitives whom saw and felt everything through the life energy, the Force that was in all that lived.

_But that is now the past_, she thought as she walked slowly up the deserted corridor, towards the entrance. The chill of the cool night air made her rub her arms with her hands. _Nihilus is no more. The dark lords are no more_. She inclined her head slightly, as sensed a presence moving towards her. Underlying that, she felt a quick, subtle movement within the Force, a deeply hidden threat. She focused her inner sight upon it. It was tantalising, almost within her grasp.

The sounds of footsteps rattling hollowly on the cobblestones broke her from her thoughts. She stopped, and stood waiting patiently. The man that approached her carried a great pain within him; she felt it ache deep within her as she attuned herself to him.

"Mical," she said softly.

The tall blonde man stopped as he saw her regarding him, with her half veiled face tilted slightly to one side.

"I was just out walking," he replied to her unanswered question.

She nodded her head. "This you do most nights. Are you troubled?" she asked gently.

Mical ran his hand through his hair and sighed wearily. "I could not sleep. Walking when it is quiet helps me think," he waved his hand expansively, "The Academy is so full of noise that it is hard to hear ones thoughts," he replied wryly. "Not that I am complaining, may I add."

Visas laughed quietly, "Yes, I walk at night also. It is peaceful. All of this is still new to me, the kindness that I have received here lies in stark contrast with my previous life. I think of the Exile often, and the compassion she showed me. She gave me a new life, a chance to be something other than what I had become."

"Yes," he replied quietly, "She was special. She was, is, an inspiration to us all."

"She showed me how to live again, without the shadows that once lay heavy in my heart. I owe her my life."

"Please, let us not talk of this now, Visas," Mical said in a pained voice. "I…I find it difficult. I try not to think of her." He looked out across the dark plains of grassland, "But, as much as I try, she is always there in my thoughts."

Visas laid a dark gloved hand on his arm. "Do not give up hope, Mical," she whispered.

He glanced at her. "Have you…?"

"She lives still. That I can sense, more than that, I do not know," she replied. "You must not allow yourself these doubts. Be strong for her in her absence. She placed great responsibility and faith in you which was well met."

"I fear that I will fail her."

She reached up, and touched his cheek softly with her hand, "She will return to you. Hold on to the promise that she gave you, and the love that you shared."

Mical smiled at her sadly, "It has been such a long time, since she were here last."

"She would be proud to see what you have accomplished. The Academy is flourishing well under your care and guidance."

"There is still so much that needs to be done here. I do wonder if what we have done so far is enough. But," he replied firmly, "those are questions for another day. It is late, and we need rest."

He walked past her towards the entrance of the Enclave, and pausing, he turned back to her, "Thank you," he said softly.

Visas watched the tall young Jedi as he walked down the ramp way that led into the sub levels. She felt his pain echo in her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lone robed figure stood silently contemplating the morning sun, as a faint breeze rippled through the lush grass that edged the Enclaves pathway. His hair swayed slightly in the breeze, and with a slender pale hand, he brushed a blonde strand away. He sighed deeply. He had not slept well that night after his brief conversation with Visas; thoughts of Jennra had troubled his dreams greatly. He had waited patiently three years for her return, but the hope inside him was lessening as time passed by. Would she return to him, as she had promised, he did not know. It was an alien concept to him, as he was a man of many answers, yet he could not find the answer that his heart yearned for.

Footsteps echoed hollowly on the courtyard, as a figure approached him. He sighed again, part with irritation, and part with weary resignation. He recognised the heavy tread, and he wished to depart to the safety of his room and studies. He had no wish for the antagonism that this man constantly sought from him.

"So this is where you are skulking, eh?"

"Atton," Mical said softly, glancing at the dark haired man stood in front of him, "So you have returned. And how was Nar Shaddaa?"

"It was…" Atton chuckled loudly, "it was well, you know, _lively._"

"Ah yes, I imagine it was," replied Mical.

"Yeah, like you would know!" Atton scoffed loudly. "I mean, look at you. Finally got what you always dreamed about, a Jedi running the new council…what exactly would _you_ know about life outside of that? Or are you still pining for the Exile?"

Mical glanced at him sharply, "She will return, Atton."

"Yeah, and you believe that, don't you? How long has it been now?" Atton opened his palm, and counted on his fingers "One, two, three…want me to go on? Face up to it Mical, she isn't coming back."

"Is this why you have come? To amuse yourself at my expense? You will not pick, or gain a fight with me. I have faith that she will return, and that she will return with Revan at her side."

"Revan. Yeah, that's unless they have both fallen," Atton looked at the ground and frowned. "The temptation must be strong where ever they are. The Dark…it can eat your soul."

"And you speak from experience?" Mical replied softly, concern etching his youthful face. "Have you…"

"Hell, Mical, what do you take me for?" Atton glanced away, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I feel no temptation, no lure to the Dark side. Is that what you think? That I am the type of man that could possibly fall?" Anger sounded in his voice, and with an effort he tried to rein in his feelings of hostility. Mical always got him that way, ever since they had first met. He felt resentful of the younger man stood in front of him, and no matter how hard he reigned in his feelings, the mere sight of him broke him into a sweat.

"I merely speak with concern, Atton. You must remember the oath you took. The oath you took with the Exile. As a Jedi, you must hold on to your emotions."

Atton glared at him, "Yeah, I remember my oath!" he retorted, "I remember what it is to be a Jedi, and while you have been sitting here idly at the head of the council, I at least have been trying to make a difference!"

"I see," Mical replied patiently. "And at which cantina was this?"

Atton laughed humourlessly and raised an eyebrow, "Your attempt at humour? Not funny. No way. You could never tell a joke, Mical. Far too staid for humour."

Mical frowned, "So what brings you to Dantooine, Atton?"

"Just thought that I would call in on my way past. Wondered how you were getting along…" he laughed "…running the Enclave. Looks nice, I just love what you have done to the place!" he said gazing around at the rubble and ruins.

"We are still undecided as to whether to rebuild the Academy, or just start again," Mical replied following Attons gaze. "There is such a lot that still needs to be done, but I think it more important that others are taught in the ways of the Force, rather than concentrating on mere construction, or reconstruction of a facility. Again, we have reached no conclusion…am I boring you, Atton?" Mical queried as he watched Atton stifle a long yawn.

"Sorry. What were you talking about?" Atton asked innocently.

Mical glanced at Atton, and saw that he was watching a female figure approaching. "Wow, you didn't tell me you were keeping a harem!" he grinned, raising a dark eyebrow.

Mical glanced across at the red headed figure strutting towards them, and sighed deeply. No matter how many times he requested that she wore her apprentice robes, she always wore the outfit that she had first come to Dantooine in. _Hardly appropriate attire_ he thought _for a place such as this. _He tutted and shook his head in disapproval.

"Hey D! Got a message for you," the woman shouted, "Fairly important I guess… wow, is that Atton with you? _The_ Atton Rand?"

Mical turned round to respond, but saw that Atton was already striding manfully across the walkway towards the woman. Still shaking his head, he followed Atton.

"Wow, take a look at you!" Atton said picking the girl up by the waist and twirling her round "Lookee, all grown up!"

"Whoosh Atton! Down boy!" she said breathlessly, "You are making my head rush!"

He put her down gently, and laid a long arm companionably across her shoulders. "What's a girl like you doing in a dump like this?" he whispered in her ear.

She punched him playfully on the arm "Shush, you will get me in trouble!"

"If only…" he replied wistfully.

"Atton!" she giggled, and then stopped as she saw the unamused look on Micals face.

"Mira. You said that there was an important message for me?"

"Uh, yeah. It was an encrypted message from the R…"

Mical grabbed her purposefully by the arm and pulled her out of Attons hearing. "Not in front of him!" he said reproachfully, "What transpires between the Republic, and myself, is not of any concern to the likes of him, or that matter, any outsider. You know of this, Mira"

"Yeah, I guess I do" Mira replied with an edge of hostility in her voice as she shook his hand off her arm. "I am a bad student. I just find all this so cloak and dagger. I mean to say, it's not like the Sith are going to come knocking on our door…"

"You do not know that. Just because of what transpired on Malachor V, does not mean it is all over. The Exile proved that with her departure…"

"Still smarts, doesn't it, huh?" Mira said softly, "But hey, you gotta move on, think about yourself once in a while."

"It is of no concern to you, Mira how I feel, one way or the other," he replied heatedly, "I do not wish to discuss my feelings to you, or anyone else. Please remember your place. You are a student. A _Jedi_ student and I suggest that you start acting with a degree of decorum"

"Whoa, Mical," she replied, "I didn't mean any harm by it."

"No. You and others like you do not ever mean to!" Mical said edgily. He turned away from them and strode across the walkway without a backwards glance at either of them.

"Hey! Something I said?" Atton asked, leaning over Mira's shoulder.

"No, something I said," she replied. "I guess I gotta learn to keep my thoughts to myself."

Atton stood in front of her, "What did you say to make him so huffy?"

She turned and looked at him, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair. "Never mind about him. Tell me, what have _you_ been up to?" she replied with a grin.


	3. Unknown Space

**Chapter Three-Unknown Space.**

The setting sun cast an eerie ghostly light over the battered landscape of the planet. Dark craggy mountains rose high into the skyline, their summits wreathed in thick grey smog like clouds. The air was dry, and acrid to the taste, ash floated like snowflakes from an active volcano far in the distance. Small spiralling wisps of steam rose high into the air. Occasionally it rumbled deeply sending tremors through the baked earth that could be felt from afar.

Mandalore stood in a slight indent in the pass, watching. The volcano had burnt continuously since they had arrived, and had shown no sign of either fully erupting, or stopping. The larva was relentless, a slow continuous stream of molten rock. With irritation, he wiped white ash of his silver and black battle armour, feeling thankful for the helmet that encased his head; at least he did not suffer the streaming eyes that their Jedi companion endured soundlessly.

Revan. The thought of her name brought a surge of joy inside him. Battles lately had been very few and far between. Once he had become aware of her plan, to search beyond the Outer Rim into unknown space for the true Sith threat, he had amassed his men, as she had requested, and then had followed her here, to this planet. He did not care that she had not wanted him to follow, no; the lure of unspoken battles had been too great a temptation. Besides, after Revan had bested the Mandalorians at Malachor V, he had been compelled to find her, to join with her in one last glorious battle. He respected Revan greatly, and as much as he despised the Jedi, he had to admit that she was a worthy foe, and adversary. She had a true Mandalorian warriors heart, no matter how much she denied it.

He hoisted his heavy blaster to both hands, feeling the solid weight of it in his hands. A sudden screeching above him made him glance up, and he watched as a great winged creature flew across the skyline, momentarily blocking the last rays of sun from his sight. He watched as it flew towards the mountains, its great leathery wings slowly flapping with a whoosh, whoosh sound. _Strange beasts_, he thought, _even stranger than the beasts that inhabit Dxun_. He aimed his blaster at it, and took aim, but then with a languished motion, he set his arms straight, and let the blaster lay cradled in his arms. _The shot would have been too easy,_ he thought humoursly.

He walked slowly down the slight ridge, his footsteps kicking up heavy reams of dust. _Almost as barren as Ordo_, his home planet, he thought nonchalantly. He glanced around quickly as the sound of muffled footsteps neared him.

"Mandalore," a voice rasped at him.

He looked across the deepening gloom, and saw Kex, the Quartermaster stood before him, clad in the all over battle armour that the Mandalorians favoured.

"Any more Sith?" he inquired.

"No, Mandalore. It has been quiet since the Exile was taken," he replied, "Seems strange…I mean, why take the Exile?"

"I don't know," Mandalore replied gruffly, "Unless they feel that it will weaken our Jedi somehow."

"Jedi!" Kex spat, "I cannot understand why we have aligned ourselves with accursed Jedi!"

"You will hold your tongue, Quartermaster. I will not have evil spoken about the Jedi that are with us. Do you not want one last glorious battle, the Mandalorians at the heart of it? If this path lies with the Jedi, then so be it. But I will not have you speak of Revan with contempt, or I will cut your tongue out from your head," he leaned close to Kex, "Not one more word, understand?"

"Yes, Mandalore," Kex hung his head, "But what of the Exile? Must we search for her too…?"

Mandalore bunched his gloved hand into a fist, and without warning, he lashed out at Kex, knocking him sprawling into the dust. He stood over him, "We _will_ find the Exile. She in turn has been a good ally to us. Do not let your personal dislikes get the better of you, Kex. There are some in the camp that would gladly die for both Revan _and_ the Exile." He watched as Kex slowly stood, wiping the dust angrily of his blue chest armour. "I will have no more talk like this. You will remember your place, and you will remember that _I_ am the Mandalore, and I do not suffer insubordination within my ranks so easily," he threatened in a dark voice.

Kex stood, staring at him sullenly. _I will deal with the Exile, in my own time_, he thought, _regardless of our Jedi loving leader._ He saluted Mandalore, "Yes, as you say Mandalore. I apologise for my outburst," _but it doesn't change my views at all. She will be dealt with._

"I suggest that you watch the camp to the south. Alert me if there are any intruders," Mandalore replied, "And Kex, I advise you to keep your thoughts to yourself."

He watched as the blue clad warrior strode angrily away from him, _better watch that one_, he said to himself, _especially if we do find the Exile_.

He walked into the camp, looking as he saw several of his men hasten to their feet, their hands shooting upwards in a salute.

"At ease men. You have earned yourselves the privilege of some rest," he smiled to himself, a smile unnoticed by anyone because of the heavy black helmet that covered his head. The men sat down, wearily watching their leader. When no other commands were forth coming, they lounged carelessly in the dust, their blasters laid next to them on the ground.

Mandalore gazed around the camp. To their left down a long rambling old pathway, was the ancient temple, a large square grey stone building that seemingly was merged with the hillside around it. Strange carvings ran down both sides of the great opening, shuttered for the time being by a large dark carved door. Rubble lay strewn around, choked thick with rank dark weeds that grew in the inhospitable air. He glanced to the right, and saw the Jedi woman settling herself down for the night on her tattered bed roll. He thought that she looked ill at ease, as if she were carrying some great weight. But then, he did not understand the ways of the Jedi, and their almost mystical belief in the Force.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chill ice wind blew across the ancient and scarred landscape. Revan shuddered, and pulled herself tighter into her loose fitting robe. The temple stood in darkness, a forbidding ominous presence. The evil that it exuded was palpable, more so in the lessening light, and Revan felt an icy finger caress her spine. Even a battle hardened Jedi was not immune to such things as fear.

"Jennra," she whispered, "Can you hear me? Are you there?"

Again, no answer. Revan felt the hope lessen in her heart. It had been over two days since she had last seen the Exile. Lost. She felt the blame lay heavy within her. It was her fault. She had sent her on patrol with one of the Mandalorians. But neither of them had returned. Two days. Lost.

_Pull yourself together_, she reprimanded herself. _She is strong in the Force, resilient in battle. After all, she had been one of your key commanders_. But Revan still felt the blame was hers, after all, hadn't the Exile returned? To aid her?

"I have just scouted the perimeter. All clear," a metallic voice rasped in the darkness to her left "for now, that is."

"Well, that makes a pleasant change, especially after the last few days, Mandalore!" She sighed. Fatigue strained her face, and pushing aside a loose blonde strand of hair that had somehow freed itself from her severe ponytail, she forced herself to a standing position.

"You fought well, Revan. Just like a Mandalorian. With honour"

_Hollow victory_, Revan silently said, _to fight with honour_. "There is no honour in this. In any of this, Mandalore." She swept her arm across her brow, leaving a ghostly trail of grey ash against her white forehead. "Small victories, but victories nonetheless, and I guess we need all the victories that we can get."

"Wh…when do we enter the temple?"

_Hesitation? Hesitation, and fear perhaps in the battle worn Mandalorian leader? _She trembled at the thought. _If he was reluctant…_

"We go at dawn, well, what passes for dawn on this place."

"Fine by me," he rasped back.

Revan felt some small joy to hear the resolution back in his voice.

There had been a time when she would have refused his help. After all that had happened in the Mandalorian wars, it was ironic to see that here he was, her old enemy, aiding her here in the unknown depths of space. She glanced up at him, trying to sense some emotion, or thought from him, but he was too obscure to read. His thoughts were as hidden as his face, behind impenetrable shielding. She did sense just one vague thing. The Mandalorian stood in front of her had a secret that he was hiding. She in time would find that out, she did not like secrets between her comrades.

"May as well get some sleep while we can, Mandalore."

"Yes." he replied deadpan.

Revan knew that he would not sleep though. He would prowl the perimeter, blasters clutched in his heavy gloved hands, ready for the slightest noise or movement that would indicate that their enemy had found them.

She lay down heavily on her bed roll, shrugging herself further into her robe, praying that the icy cold would not touch her bones, or chill her heart. She feared this place. Feared what it could do, and not even the occasional memory of a love lost in a seemingly distant galaxy could stop her fearing that.

"Sleep well, Revan," Mandalore whispered over her, as he silently moved away, activating his melee shields.

She laid her head down, and tucked her robe tight around her. Her eyes grew steadily sleepy, and soon she was asleep.

"_Down, down deep into the tomb. There it lies. Look at it. Look around you, Revan! The power is ours, and this time…this time, we will succeed where the others before us failed!"_

_Revan gazed around the dank tomb. Stalactites hung in spiky droves around her head in the domed chamber. A lone brown robed Jedi lay sprawled on the floor, her dark hair hiding her face. She could see the wounds though. Wounds across her back, where the robe had been sliced through. Blood trickled blackly, staining the brown material even darker. _

"_See how she resists? Even now. When we threaten her with the carnage that lies deep within her soul…yet still she pitifully clings to hope. She thinks of rescue, of friends past and present. She thinks of you Revan. Yet she does not know the darkness that still dwells within your heart. Can you feel it?"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes, I thought that you could. Listen to it, it is awakening. Like before. Oh yes, like before…Come with me, Revan. Deeper and deeper we go. Can you not see it? Can you not feel it? The darkness lives, Revan, and it will consume your very being, your very core."_

_Insidious now, the voice. Beseeching, pleading almost_. "_Traya was wrong. So very wrong. That is where she failed. She craved the death of the Force, yet she was a fool. A pawn in a much bigger game." _

"_NO!" Revan yelled, "You are wrong. I will not submit."_

"_Submit? Why would I wish you to submit? I want you to rejoice! Become again, as you once were."_

"_I will not…"_

"_You think those Republic fools will save you? Save you, Revan? Why, it was them that changed you, corrupted you! Do you think that it was a conscious decision that you changed, and became so blessed in the light? They tricked you," the voice hissed darkly_. _"The Republic are no more than puppets with loose knit strings. See…if I cut but just one thread…see how they dangle, how they fall?"_

_A lone figure stepped into the dim light. Her reddish brown hair sparkled in contrast to the blackness of her robes._

"_Do you not see Revan? Take my hand and join me," Bastila whispered._

"_NO!" _Revan screamed…

…and awoke to see Mandalore hunched over her. "Same dream, Revan?" he rasped concern sounding in his voice.

Revan screwed her eyes tight against the prevailing morning light. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and suddenly fumbled beneath her robes. Her hand grasped at the hilts of her light sabers, and she took some comfort in that.

"We need to find the Exile," she whispered huskily. "Before it's too late."


	4. Atton

**Chapter Four-Atton**

Atton glanced at the green eyed woman sat next to him on the low wall of the Enclaves walkway. The sun was shimmering in her hair, sending out fiery sparks that glowed vibrantly against her pale skin. Her face was turned slightly away from him, and he watched as she raised a slender hand to tug at the dark head band that she always wore in her hair. Mira noticed him observing her, and smiled.

"Hey," she nudged him, "You've gone all quiet on me. Very unlike the Atton Rand that I know."

Atton grimaced, "It's just being here, on Dantooine. And seeing _him_ again."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought you were over all that," she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's just hard seeing him again, he really gets to me."

She sighed, "Oh Atton. When are you ever going to give up on that? It's getting, you know, so old."

Atton stared ahead of him. _She never understood, hell, why would she? _he thought to himself. _If she only knew that I come here, because I like to see him in pain, in misery, she'd never forgive me. Hell, I don't think that I would forgive me…_"Mira," he asked aloud, "Do you ever wonder what we are doing? Why we are here…what our greater purpose is?"

"Whoa Atton, since when did you start getting all philosophical on me, huh?"

"I was just wondering," he replied quietly.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I think you've been travelling far too long in space on your own. It's given you, like a major space chill."

Atton shook his head, "Do you ever regret becoming a Jedi?" he insisted.

Mira glanced at him in concern. "No," she said simply, "Why, do you?"

"I'm not talking about me, I'm asking _you_," he replied angrily, "Can't you give a guy a straight answer?"

"Well, I know that I've never regretted becoming a Jedi," she replied carefully, noting the look on his face, "even if I was a little late answering the call. I came here, and the new Masters took care of me, and have taught me well, even if I am an unruly pupil at times."

"Yeah, but don't you ever regret feeling everything around you? Sensing the Force, the good and evil and all that?"

"No, Atton. I don't. Look you are confusing me. What's going on here? Has something happened?" she turned around to face him.

He looked away from her, staring across the expanse of grassland that stretched into the distance. A breeze gently blew his dark hair about his face, and in annoyance, he brushed it back into place with his fingers.

"I've been having dreams," he said in a far away voice, "Unpleasant dreams, death and destruction…darkness. It's like a dark vortex, spinning and pulling me towards it. But at the centre, I can see her, and I know that I have to reach her, I have to go to her, but I just can't seem to. Every time I get near, it's like something pulls me back," he glanced at Mira, "I try to refuse it, to fight against it, but it still pulls me further away from her."

Mira frowned, "And it's Jennra that you can see?"

Atton nodded his head, "I think something bad is going to happen to her. So," he replied slowly, "I have decided to go after her…"

"What? You are going after the _Exile_? Do you or anyone else know where she actually is?" she asked in disbelief. "I thought that you had given this up, Atton. What are you trying to prove? Who are you trying to prove it to? Mical? Take a look at him, Atton…_he_ misses her, and with good reason!"

"What do you mean by that?" he reached across and grabbed her roughly about the wrist, "What's this good reason?"

She pushed him away, and rubbed her wrist as she glared at him hotly. "You been blind all your life? Wow, you really do have a big problem there buddy."

"It's not what you think, Mira. It's just a feeling…I just, ah, I just can't explain it."

"Yeah, and I'm a green Twillek," Mira replied angrily, "She _knew_ where she was going Atton, somewhere where she could not take anyone she loved… the big evil."

"Yeah," Atton sighed bitterly, "but as you say, she couldn't take anyone she loved, so that makes it fine for me to go."

Mira gently laid her hand on his shoulder, "Atton. That's not how it works. You know that, deep in your stubborn heart," she prodded him in the chest, "she didn't want to risk any of us. She went to follow Revan. If it's any consolation, she left suddenly."

Atton glanced at her, "She just left, without any warning?"

"Uh huh. I guess she didn't want Mical to know, or he might have tried to stop her."

"How do you know so much?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I was the last one to see her, before she left. I saw her boarding a small ship on her own. I chased after her, but it was too late. A few hours later, I saw Mical wandering the grounds searching for her; well you can work it out for yourself."

"That doesn't matter. I still have to find her."

"And where would you go Atton? Where exactly would you look?"

"To the Outer Rim, and beyond," he smiled at her astonished expression, "hey, me, the Ebon Hawk and her hyper drive, we can go just about anywhere we like."

"Have you got a crew?"

"Uh, not yet. I was thinking of asking you."

Mira laughed, "Wow, you sure know how to stun a girl. This is a lot to take in."

"I understand if you are reluctant, Mira. Maybe even scared at the thought…"

"Since when have you ever known me to be scared of anything, you …schutta!" Mira replied haughtily.

"So you will come?"

Mira stood up, and faced Atton, "Look, I need some time to think about this."

"Yeah, I guess you would," he stood up and brushed the creases out from his trousers, "Mira, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, "Shush Atton. I just need some time, that's all."

Atton watched the red head woman walk away from him, and smiled. She would come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight beamed down, strong and bright. Atton felt it lift some of the darkness he felt in his heart. He stepped over the stone wall, and strode into the long grass, keeping a careful eye out for Kath hounds. He saw a large lone tree, the grass lying thick and lush around its base, and smiling he walked towards it.

A sudden growling made him spin round. A large horned Kath hound was watching him, poking its great head from around the thick tree trunk. Atton cursed his luck. He fumbled at his belt, and grabbed hold of his saber. The Kath hound growled menacingly deep in its throat, and in his haste he dropped the saber in the long grass.

"Damn it!" he hissed, "Where is the blasted thing!" He searched through the grass, and just as the beast leaped at him, he retrieved his saber, and flicked the switch that activated it. A loud hum and burst of blue sprang forth, and rising up from the grass with his back still bent, he lashed outwards and upwards as the beast descended upon him. It fell dead at his feet.

"Well done," a woman's voice exclaimed, "the Force truly rises strong within you."

He stood up slowly, glancing down at the slain creature in the grass.

"You let your guard down," the voice told him, "but you recovered well enough."

He stared at the woman in front of him. She was a most unusual creature; her head was devoid of hair, apart from a long top knot. But that was not her most striking feature. Her ears were elongated, rising to points at the tips, and her yellow eyes were slanted, feline almost in their appearance.

She stood regarding him with narrowed eyes, one hand resting on the hip of her red Jedi robe. She was obviously used to being stared at, but it seemed that she was uncomfortable with his staring.

"I'm sorry," he replied in embarrassment.

She shrugged her shoulders, "On Taris, I was accustomed to being looked at with hostile intent. I have not had the pleasure of being stared at so intently by a member of the opposite sex," she purred, "in such a long time. But forgive me my manners," she held her hand out to him, "I am Master Juhani."

Atton wiped his hand on the leg of his trousers, and extended his own hand, "Atton Rand," he said uncomfortably.

She glanced across the grasslands, "I see you are making yourself knowledgeable with our natural predators?"

He coughed loudly, "Ah, I was distracted by…" he shook his head in embarrassment, "a tree."

Juhani laughed, "A tree?"

"Yeah, well, I was feeling a little tired, and I figured that it would be as good a place as any to catch a bit of shut eye."

"Have you not been to Dantooine before? Surely you are aware of the Kath hound problem that we have?"

He glanced at her, as he put his saber back in the pouch at his belt, "Yeah, I have been to Dantooine before."

She tilted her head slightly to one side, "Ah, you are one of the ones that accompanied the Exile, no?"

"Look, I don't know what you have been told…"

"I sense you are a tortured soul, Atton Rand. You walk a long hard path. You are often misunderstood for your actions…"

"Hey," he objected, "I am not after a seer, or whatever you call yourselves!"

"I did not mean any offence."

"None taken," he replied with hostility in his voice.

"Just heed my words. I see a darkness dwell within you. Do not let it overwhelm you."

Atton laughed harshly, "If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it. Now excuse me, you don't know anything about me. You don't know what is in my heart. Keep your opinions to yourself; I'm not one of your Jedi minions…"

"Atton," she commanded in a loud stern voice, "do you not hear the anger in your voice, the shadow that lies within your heart? You will imperil all that you love. Take heed of what I say. I was once like you, with much anger in my heart. I fell, but was redeemed by Revan…"

Atton pushed past her, "Mind your own business, and keep out of my affairs!" he demanded hotly.

He strode across the long grass, his shoulders hunched with barely contained anger. Juhani watched him sadly, "You have much to learn, as I once did," she said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton strode towards the Enclave sublevels angrily. He wanted to speak with Mira, and find if she had come to a decision. The sooner they departed from Dantooine, the better he thought. _Damned Jedi and their do-goodness. _He marched down the corridors, avoiding the startled glances of students as he passed them by.

He walked across to a heavy wooden door, and rapped his knuckles against the dark wood. "Mira?"

A bolt was pushed from the other side, and green eyes regarded him, "Yeah?"

"Let me in. I want to talk."

The eyes cautiously watched him.

"Oh come on! Give a guy a chance! I just want to talk," he said, leaning against the door frame, giving her what he considered to be his most roguish look.

"Come on in then," Mira replied smiling, "but be quick!"

She shut the door after him, and drew across the bolt, "What is it?"

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" he asked roughly.

"Yeah, I've thought about it. I think you are crazy, but I will come with you, on one condition."

Atton sighed, "What now?"

"We talk to Mical about this…"

"_Huh_?"

"He has a right to know, Atton," Mira replied softly, "I wont come with you until we have spoken to him."

Atton sat down heavily in a chair, "Whatever you think. But we have to set off soon. She is in danger, and the sooner we get there, the sooner this will all be over."

Mira pulled up a chair, and sat across from him, "How can you know this, I mean its been three years since she left, so how come now?" she replied frowning.

He leaned forward in his chair, staring at her intently, "I have felt something through the Force…" he stopped when he saw the curious smile on Mira's lips. "Yeah, so what if I do sense it?" he said angrily, "I _am _a Jedi, remember? I may not be the most conventional one, not like some I can mention, but I am one!"

"Hey, cool down Atton! I was only asking."

"Yeah, alright," he said apologetically, "I'm having a bad day. Got lectured by that stuck up Cathar, Juhani…_Jedi schutta_."

"You can't call Master Juhani that!"

"Well, if she wants to go poking her nose in my affairs…"

"What did she say to you, Atton?"

"Look, it's no big deal; I don't want to talk about it," he replied edgily, "Anyway, since when did this get to be about me, huh? I _was_ talking about Jennra," he reminded her, "Like I said, I have been having these strange dreams, visions almost. I can see her in a dark place, and she's hurt. There is hate all around her…" he broke off, and stared at the walls. "I…I can't explain it, it's like she's calling out to me. I have tried ignoring it, but the dreams are getting worse every day. What can I do, Mira? What am I supposed to do? It's like she's in my head…"

Mira looked across at him, "Hey, Atton," she replied gently.

He glanced at her, and she was shocked to see the pain shining deep in his brown eyes.

"I don't want her hurt," he swallowed hard, trying to choke down the sudden surge of emotion that he felt, "We _have_ to go after her…we need to find her before anything happens."


	5. All I Know is What I Feel

**Chapter Five-All I Know is What I feel.**

Mical glanced around the room that he had once shared with Jennra briefly many moons ago. The walls were lined with books, all the information and chronicled stories and teachings of the Jedi that he had collected over the years. Crystals and remnants of Jedi artefacts lay next to the books high on their shelves, all that he had managed to save from the many salvagers that had stripped the Enclave bare after the attack on Dantooine by Revans former apprentice, Darth Malak.

He had met Jennra two and a half years ago, when she had come to Dantooine in search of the last few remaining Jedi Masters. He sat down in a chair, and smiled at the memory. She had stood before him, in the ruins of the old library in the sub levels, and he had been singularly struck by her beauty, her natural way with the Force. He loved her from that very moment, and had felt a great pang when he realised that she had not come alone. Her companion was a surly looking dark haired man, whom had looked on him with contempt as he had conversed with Jennra. Mical decided that he would accompany them on their mission; much to the other mans displeasure. Once aboard the Ebon Hawk, Atton had warned him to keep away, and so he had done at first, although it pained him to see them together, laughing and joking with each other. Atton had implied that they were a couple, but despite this, the more time that he spent alone with the Exile, the harder it was for him to fight down his true feelings for her. He tried to, out of respect for what he believed Atton and the Exile had together, but as they had journeyed onwards, Mical found it harder to contain his emotions.

_Jennra_. He wondered where she was now. Was she safe, was she in danger? He did not know, and the unknowing was a constant ache inside of him. Just before she had left, he told her that he wanted to go after her, to protect her as he had done once before, but she had refused profusely, violently almost. He had thought to follow her, but the demands of the rebuilding of the Jedi Order were not something that he could just walk away from so easily. Jennra had beseeched him that he was the one to make it happen here on Dantooine.

He glanced around the room, frowning as he saw the communication button on the small computer console opposite him flash. He slowly walked towards it, fearing what it meant.

The console light flickered off and on while Mical stared at it, standing silently with his hands clasped behind his back. Outwardly, he exuded an aura of calm, but inwardly his stomach churned. _What if it is news?_ he thought, _but I cannot face it if it is not_. Hesitantly, he reached out and pushed a button with a nervous finger.

A small blue holovid version of Admiral Carth Onasi appeared, shimmering with lines and static as the image hovered two feet off the console.

"Mical here, Admiral," he said to the image.

"Ah Mical. How goes things at the Enclave?"

"It is going well here. We gain more young people who wish to be instructed in the ways of the Jedi. Some are acceptable, some are not, but I guess that is the way of things. The Order grows daily, and that is imperative to the Orders survival."

"Good. That's really good to hear, Mical, and how are you coping?" the holovid Carth raised an eyebrow.

"I am coping, well enough. It is a most unusual position that I find myself in, with so many wards to look after; and of course, there are the occasional disputes with the settlers. The usual things, such as the amount of Kath hounds roaming the plains…"

"That is not really what I was asking, Mical. How are _you _coping? It's been just under three years now, hasn't it?" the holovid image laughed sadly, "I should know, it's been seven years since I last heard anything from Revan."

"I am sorry, Admiral. I can appreciate what you must be going through. Time does not make it any easier to bear," he smiled bitterly, "It has been difficult, I will not lie.There have been times when it is hard to go on…the days are just so, _empty,_" he shrugged, "It is at times like these, that it is best to keep yourself busy, your mind occupied. I must confess it is difficult at night though…to feel so alone, and wonder where she is, and if she is safe. But then you know this."

Carth glanced down, "Yes," he whispered, "The years doesn't make it any easier," he ran his hand through his hair, "So you have not received _any_ word of them?" he asked in a low strained voice.

"I have not, I am afraid. Like you, I have heard no word, no sign concerning them both."

The blue image sighed in disappointment. "You will keep me informed, like before?"

"Certainly, Admiral"

"I will be at Telos for the next few months. We are over seeing the reconstruction of some of the planets surface. I do not know what the Ithorians secret is, but they have speeded work up by a ten fold."

"It is the Force that flows through them, and guides them."

Carth chuckled, "I thought you would say something like that! Listen, why don't you come over for a visit? We could use a man of your abilities. Now the Enclave is up and running, there are others there capable of keeping things ticking over."

"I will see what I can do, Admiral. I must confess that maybe a change of scenery would do my heart glad for a while, and I am greatly interested in the Ithorians restructuring. I would very much like to see the planets surface with my own eyes."

"Good, see that you do. Admiral Onasi signing out."

The holovid went blank. Mical sighed and reached across, pushing the button to the off position. _Still no news _he thought in bitter disappointment.

He pulled up a chair, and sat heavily in it, resting his elbows on his knees. His long fingers pushed through his blonde hair, and he sat silently; allowing himself the pain of his private grief. A lone tear spattered onto his robe, but he did not notice. His thoughts were full of Jennra, his Exile, and the carefree six months that they had spent together before her sudden and abrupt departure. _But_, he thought miserably to himself, _they were not carefree times_. She had planned this all along, that she would go alone to face her destiny, to face Revan, for the good or bad that it did the universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what _he _will have to say about this," Atton asked Mira in a low voice as they approached Micals private quarters.

Mira stopped in front of the large wooden door and knocked twice.

"He isn't in. Come on sweetness, lets go," Atton grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Give him a chance, Atton," she hissed through clenched teeth. She knocked again, more loudly "Mical?" she called softly.

Atton rolled his eyes. "I see his attitude with the ladies still leaves a lot to be desired. Eh, since when do you ever keep a lady waiting?" he said innocently.

"And that's why you always fail, Atton," Mira replied smiling.

"Ah, you hurt me…"

"_You_ wish!"

Mira raised her hand to knock at the door again, but paused as the door opened slowly in front of her.

"Damn it!" Atton whispered.

"Yes, Mira, what is the problem?" Mical asked quietly, glancing at the two figures that stood hesitantly in front of him.

"Can we, uh, talk for a minute? Atton has something important he wants to tell you," Mira replied, nudging Atton in the chest with her elbow.

Mical looked across at Atton, "Yes?"

"I would rather not discuss it in the hallway, if it's all the same to you, Mical."

"Of course! Where are my manners? Enter, please do," he moved aside to allow them into the room.

"Nice place. So full of, well, _books,_" Atton whistled as they walked into the room.

"And what is it that I can assist you with?" Mical asked curiously.

"I have something to tell you," Atton replied quietly, without humour in his voice, "see I…I mean, _we,_" he said glancing guiltily at Mira, "are going to search for Jennra. To bring her home."

Mical laughed bitterly. "What? That is something that you cannot do. She is where she wants to be, needs to be," he corrected himself, "Do you think that I have not thought about doing this myself? No, she did this to keep us all from harm. Have you any idea what it must be like for her? This is a ridiculous idea."

"Now look here!" Atton retorted angrily, "All I know is what I feel. And what I'm feeling is _bad_," he faced the young Jedi square on, "something is going to happen to her…if it hasn't already."

"Do you think that I do not know that already, Atton!" he exclaimed, "she knew the risk, no matter what it meant, or cost to those that she left behind. It is for a greater good that she went. To face Revan, to fight _with_ Revan"

"I think her life is in danger," Atton replied, "unless we do something, I fear that _something _will happen to her. Something big. Something that could cause _big_ problems for all of us…"

Mical glared at Atton, "What makes you so sure, apart from a _feeling_?"

"I have been having bad dreams. I can see her, and she is trouble…" Atton pulled up a chair and sat down. "Look, I don't know if you believe me or not, Mical. But, we are going after her anyway. Regardless of what you think."

"Then I am coming with you," Mical replied quietly, "if there is a chance that she can be found, then I want to be there."

Atton opened his mouth to protest and then closed it when he saw the resolute expression on the younger mans face.

Mical glanced away from him, "I have waited three years for news of her," he said softly, "You can not deny me that."

"Good," Mira replied, "So when do we leave?"

"I have to talk to the council regarding this," Mical said as he walked past them to the door, "I will speak with them now."

Atton looked at Mira and sighed, "Great, just great, and how long is this going to take?" he complained loudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mical felt a nervous trepidation rise within him as he neared the door of the temporary council chamber. He did not know how they were going to handle the news of his departure, but he felt adamant that he was finally doing the right thing, the one thing that he had wanted to do for the last few years. The Order was doing well enough, so he did not feel any great worry about leaving, the only thing that bothered him was the fact that he did not how long he was going to be away. _They will cope well enough_, he thought; _they have to understand that this is something that I must do, if anything for peace of heart. _He pushed the door open and walked in.

Juhani narrowed her yellow eyes as he pulled up a chair and sat down, "What is this about, Mical?" she queried.

"I am going to look for the Exile," he replied carefully, "I have been offered passage on the Ebon Hawk."

Visas moved her head to face him, "Are you sure of what you are doing?"

He breathed deeply, "Yes, I am."

"But surely, this is pointless. You do not know where she is. How do you know that you will find her?" Juhani asked in a puzzled voice, "This is a bad idea."

Mical was surprised to see Visas shake her head, "No, Juhani. I disagree, there maybe a chance that she can be found…"

Juhani laughed, "How can you be so sure of that, Miraluka?"

She shook her head slightly, "I have sensed a presence in the Force, and I feel that it may lead to the Exile…"

"When was this?" Mical asked, leaning forward in his chair, "You have not spoken of this before."

"I have only just felt it, like a blur in the Force. It is weak, and I wanted to be sure of it before I spoke, but now I feel that it is relevant," she bowed her head slowly, "I will accompany you, Mical. My life lies with the Exile; I have a debt towards her that I can never repay."

Juhani snorted, "It would appear that this matter has already been decided, against my better judgement." She looked at Visas, "Why do you wish this? You endanger your life on so futile a mission. And Mical, are you sure that you are not allowing personal feelings to mar your vision? A decision like this cannot be undone. I despair what will happen to you."

"I have waited for a long time. If there is a chance, then I wish to be there. Yes, I cannot deny that my feelings are relevant in this, but I will not allow it to colour my judgement…"

"And how would you feel if she has fallen?" Juhani demanded, "What then of your judgement? We cannot afford to lose you. I cannot allow this to happen."

Visas smiled slowly, "But then, Juhani, you speak of judgement, yet you whom were once fallen were redeemed by Revan no less. If she has fallen, then surely she deserves to be redeemed as you once were?" she shook her head, "I cannot believe that the Exile would fall. She is pure in the light, and has great command of the Force. I have faith in her." she replied simply.

Mical sat back, and a small smile touched his lips, "She is right, Juhani. No one is beyond redemption."

Juhani sighed in annoyance, "There is nothing that I can say that will make you both change your minds?" she glanced at Visas and Mical, "then the matter is dealt with." She stood up abruptly, and walked across the room. "I ask you to take heed. You may not even find her. But be aware of what might have happened. Be aware that she may also be dead. Be careful of what you seek, and what you may find."

Visas turned to Mical, "When do we leave?" she inquired softly.

"We leave immediately. Visas, you do not have to come," he said to her gently, "I do not ask you to imperil yourself…"

"You sound like the Exile," Visas smiled, "She said that to me once, a long time ago. I come because I choose too. I owe the Exile my life, and that is something that I hope I can repay. I believe that we have a chance of finding her, Mical."


	6. The Mandalore

**Chapter Six-The Mandalore**

Night lay thick and heavy upon the planets surface. A distant moon bathed the landscape with a subtle silver light, making ordinary shadows appear grotesque and distorted. The air was chill and harsh, coating the Mandalorian leaders armour with a faint frosty sheen. He wondered how the Jedi was coping, her clothing did not have the thickness and protection that his battle armour provided, and her robes were worn thin with over four years of hard campaigning.

He cursed himself silently for worrying over her. As the Mandalore, he should be worrying over his troops, and not the woman that they fought with. She was becoming a distraction to him, and that would not do.

He raised his blaster, and felt the solid comforting weight that it provided him. _Far better to trust in weapons than women_, he thought ruefully, _blasters rarely ever let you down._

A low noise behind made him turn around slowly. He activated his stealth field generator, and with a static whine, he became one with the night.

Slowly, he crept along the deep ridge. In the distance, he heard the screeches of strange beasts, but he paid no attention to them. Instead, his senses were alerted to the small group of Sith that lay hidden beyond the ridge that he silently walked. He did not call out to his men, this battle was his alone, and he relished the battle rage that rose deep within his chest.

He saw them, a group of six Sith, all clothed in black. He laughed silently; _did they hope to fool him with their tricks? Did they not know the might of a Mandalorian?_ He walked carefully amongst them; he could hear their low murmurs as they talked amongst themselves. Stopping, he planted a plasma mine in their midst, and primed it for twenty seconds-enough time for him to get away from them, and to laugh at their 'unfortunate' demise.

He crept up the slight incline, and stood watching silently. He hoisted his heavy modified blaster to both hands, aiming towards the Sith, in case any survived the mine. He hoped that some would charge at him, so he could enjoy the feeling of ending their pitiful lives.

The mine detonated with a loud bang, and several Sith bodies flew past him, crashing solidly with the hard baked ground beneath them. Mandalore chuckled loudly and deactivated his stealth shield. Three Sith stood before him, looking at him with confusion in their eyes. He took aim, and cut two of them down before they were aware of what he was doing. The last Sith charged at him, a heavy vibrosword in a dark gloved hand. He blocked the lunge that the Sith made, and lashing out with the butt of his blaster, he knocked the man to his knees. He raised his rifle, and casually shot him in the head. The body fell lifeless to the ground in an untidy heap.

Mandalore sighed deeply as the battle rage left him; there had been no honour in killing like this, despite the temporary joy that it brought him. These Sith were seemingly all over the planet. It was the third group that he had seen since the Exiles disappearance. They had come across the wreckage of a downed Sith battleship thirty days ago. Metal had been strewn at great distances, and the central part of the ship had rested like the skeleton of a great prehistoric beast. Bodies laid strewn around the wreckage; some, many miles from the actual ship. All Sith.

He walked back along the perimeter, his blaster held loosely in one hand, the muzzle pointing towards the ground. His thoughts returned to Revan, and he smiled inwardly at the irony of their situation. _Strange times make for strange alliances_. He did not doubt her reasons for coming to this strange unknown world-the threat that lay here was great, and after the battle of the ancient structure, the Star Forge, Revan had wanted to protect the remains of the already fragile Republic from further threats. He admired her greatly; she was a woman worthy of respect.

He quietly strode back across to their small camp. A Mandalorian soldier nodded at him as he walked past. Mandalore ignored him, and walked across to where the Jedi woman lay sleeping on her travel stained bedroll. He sat down on the ground near her, propping his back up against a large boulder. As he glanced across at her, he was alarmed to see that she was twitching and moaning deeply in her sleep. _Her dreams have been troubled as of late_, he thought in concern, _not that she will reveal what haunts her_. He silently watched over her, until the first faint fingers of dawn slowly broke through the camp.

A sudden low cry of alarm woke him from his heavy stupor. He stumbled to his feet, grabbing at the blaster that lay at his feet. He cursed himself for falling asleep; lethargy was heavy in his muscles. Angrily, he flexed his arms, and walked across the few feet to where the Jedi was slowly stirring.

He leaned over her in concern, "Same dream, Revan?"

Revan slowly sat up, and looked up at him, the strains of fatigue showing on her face, "We need to find the Exile, before it's too late," she whispered.

Mandalore held out a hand to her, and helped her to her feet, "Are you alright?" he asked noting the sad look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just leave me," she replied edgily.

"Whatever you want," he grunted back at her. He stood some distance away from her, watching the sun rise slowly over the craggy mountain range. He felt annoyed with Revan. After four years of searching for the true threat with her, he thought that she would have learned to trust him better than she appeared. He and his men had proved themselves to her time and time again, yet there was still that slight reservation that was felt between. _Perhaps_, he thought, _it's because we are Mandalorians. She would no doubt trust her own kind more._

The sound of muffled footsteps broke him from his reverie. He looked up sharply too see one of his men approach, the blue-grey Mandalorian battle armour coated with a fine dusting of white ash. The figure stopped just short of him, and saluted.

"Yes, Kelborn?" he intoned deeply.

"Mandalore, we have just seen several Sith approaching from the west. They are heavily armed. I am concerned that they have learned of our presence here, and will send for reinforcements."

"Right," Mandalore rasped, "do you know, or do you _think_ this?"

"Zuka has been on active patrol due south west and reported that he had seen them. They are at great pains to cover their tracks. They did not see him."

"Tell the men to prepare for imminent battle," he replied with relish, "I will go check on our Jedi, and alert her."

Kelborn nodded once and strode off, his feet kicking up small whirls of dust.

Mandalore walked back to where the brown robed Jedi sat cross legged, deep in meditation. He paused, uncertain as to whether he should disturb her. He regarded her with concern. Despite the fact that she had proved herself to be a great warrior many times in the past, she looked as if something weighted her down. He did not understand the ways of the Jedi; he thought that they were a strange breed, an unknown quantity to warriors such as himself. But, he thought, she did not seem herself. She looked tired, strained, and the pallor of her complexion, with the dark smudges beneath her eyes revealed the toll that this dark place was having upon her.

"Mandalore," a soft voice broke into his thoughts.

He felt a rush of embarrassment at having been caught observing her. "Revan. A squad of Sith…"

"Yes, I felt their presence in the Force. Strange…" she broke off.

Mandalore watched as she slowly stood up, wiping the dust off her robes.

She frowned, "There are many Force sensitives here. Seems like the dark of this place is drawing them."

He stood impassively, watching her movements with a cautious eye, "You feel them?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes, I feel them here," she replied, "This place draws them…" she stopped and looked at Mandalore "Come, let us move on. There are more pressing matters at hand."

The urgent sounds of repeated blaster fire brought them running to the scene some distance away. A tide of black Sith was battling the Mandalorian warriors. Energy burned through the sky, and lines of Sith broke away as the blue-grey of the warriors battle armour cut through them like a swathe. Revan unhooked her twin light sabers, and calling out to Mandalore, she ignited them. Blue fire lit across her face as she swung the sabers in an arc above her head.

A lone black robed figure peeled away from the Sith mass and headed towards her, igniting a red beam. Revan rushed at the man, and brought her twin sabers crashing down towards the figure, where they were deflected by a flash of crimson. Energy sparked and writhed, twin blues merging with red; the sound of live energy sizzled in the air.

"Clan Ordo!" came a fierce yell to her right, and she cast a quick glance sideways to see Mandalore ploughing through an army of black, his blaster rifle pulsing repeatedly. Behind the Sith lines, she saw five Mandalorians emerge as if from thin air, their blaster pistols sparking off bolts of orange plasma.

She pushed the dark Jedi away, and stood in battle stance, one arm raised, one arm held loosely down. He came at her like a savage, slashing with his saber, but she easily side stepped him and turning around, she pushed against his back with her foot. The Sith recovered easily, and turning quickly, he pushed himself upwards with one hand, lashing out with his saber. Revan feinted the blow and the two sabers clashed in a flurry of sparks. She read the surprise, and determination in his brown eyes and she brought her left arm around, while keeping the other towards her back. She circled him, and he stood defensively, watching her.

With a sudden upwards motion of his hand, blue energy cascaded and crackled all around her. She shrugged, feeling the Force rise up in her, as she deftly made a fake lunge at him. Tricked, he swung his saber to her intended mark, but she swung around with her right, and cut him down. His body fell heavily to the ground, smotes of dust danced in the air where he once stood.

She turned, panting slightly, and glanced across to where Mandalore was fighting fiercely. She ran to the centre of the throng, blue energy beams slashing and hacking their way. Black clad bodies fell to her left and right, and at last, she stood there, with the Mandalorians massed around her.

Someone cried out, a voice rusty, and full of pride-_Zuka_ she guessed, and the next moment, a heavy gloved hand slapped her across her back.

"Well done, Revan!" Mandalore chuckled deeply.

A cheer rang out through the Mandalorians, as the warriors that had snuck round the back of the Sith defences came and stood with their companions. She couldn't stop the wry smile that touched her lips at this show of camaraderie.

"How many Sith?" she queried to the Mandalorian stood to her right.

"I would say, maybe fifty…give or take," Kelborn replied, "although one or two might have escaped." he shrugged, "I cannot say."

"I can Kelborn, and let me tell you, none escaped, we made sure of that!" a Mandalorian in front of them answered.

"That was good work, Kumus," Mandalore praised.

"Fifty Sith and one dark Jedi?" Revan mused. "There will be more. Many more that will come now."

They trooped back to the encampment, and while the Mandalorians packed the camp away, Revans eyes strayed to the temple to the far left. It stood menacingly in the bright light, its entrance; dark and forbidding like a hungry mouth. Revan shivered, in spite of the heat of the day. Her dream came back to her, and she wondered if this was the place where the Exile was imprisoned. She tried to sense her through the Force, but the link felt tainted and weak. Revan feared greatly for the Exile. She hoped that she was strong enough for the trials that awaited her. _Am I strong enough for what awaits us all? For Mandalore, for the Mandalorians? I should have been here alone…_she said silently to herself. _They should never have followed me. _

She hooked her sabers back into their pouches on her belt, and glanced across to where the Mandalorian leader was talking to his men. He was a great inspiration to them, a great warrior, and she could see why his troops followed him with an undying loyalty. She herself had inspired people to follow her in the past, and she knew what qualities a strong leader like that had to have.

_Stubbornness is one_, she thought wryly as she remembered the first time that she had seen Mandalore here on this planet. He had sought her out, defied her order not to follow. She had told him to search for the rest of the Mandalorians, unite them together…and he had done that, and then brought them here.

Revan sighed deeply. She had not meant for that to happen. Now she felt a responsibility towards the Mandalorians, as she did towards the Exile. It would have been better to come alone. She could not have them, or anyone else endanger their lives for her.

She should face the temple alone. The taint in there was too strong for her to risk the others.


	7. Of Dreams and Droids

**Chapter Seven-Of Dreams and Droids**

Juhani stood watching silently as the small freighter lifted ungainly off the landing pad, its small metal feet slowly retracting up into the ships body. It wobbled slightly as it hovered into the azure sky, its engines whining loudly and sending up swirls of dust. The ship pointed its nose upwards, and with a shrill whine it sped into the sky, a small dot that disappeared into nothingness.

Juhani shook her head sadly, _what they are doing is wrong. I only hope that their actions to do not cause repercussions that the Academy and its students would feel_. She reigned in her thoughts as she became aware that she was no longer alone.

"Where are they going, Master Juhani?" a voice queried at her side.

Juhani glanced around, and saw a young blue skinned Twi'lek gazing up at the sky, a faraway look shining brightly in her eyes.

"They have gone to follow Revan and the Exile, Mission," she replied.

"Ah, Revan," Mission answered, "I would love to see her again. It's been such a long time."

Juhani looked on the young Twi'lek with irritation, "The journey that they take is not an easy one. It is not a case of looking up old acquaintances. They will meet great danger on their journeys, I fear."

"I wish that I could have gone with Revan," Mission replied vehemently, "It's not fair that I was left here…"

"Mission," Juhani replied gently, "Revan left you here in my care. She wished that you be instructed in the ways of the Order. Do you not think that it would please her greatly, if she returned and saw how you have grown up, well on the path to becoming a Jedi?"

Mission sighed loudly, "I guess so, Master Juhani. It's just that she was like a mother to me, she was there for me whenever I needed her, and I…I miss her a lot," she weeped.

Juhani reached out a hand and taking Mission by the shoulder, she turned her around to face her. "I think that Revan would be proud of you, Mission," she said smiling, "Now come, you have your lessons to attend to."

As they walked down into the sublevels, Mission glanced back over her shoulder in the direction that the small ship had taken, and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The freighter sped through the blackness of space, stars streaking past the small cockpit window in the blink of an eye.

"Well, doesn't this remind you of old times?" Atton remarked as he swivelled around in the pilots chair aboard the Ebon Hawk.

"Yeah, but hopefully without the bad flying, or…" Mira replied from the co-pilots seat, wincing, "the crash landings."

"Hey! I object to that!" Atton complained in a loud voice "I'm a _good_ pilot!"

Mira laughed, "We will see about that!"

"Yeah, well I've set the ship on auto pilot," he replied frowning at her slightly, "may as well grab some rest while we can."

He eased himself out of the chair, and walked down the rounded tunnels towards the port dormitory. He suddenly felt very tired and desperately wanted to get some sleep, now that they were on their way to finding the Exile.

"Breep doot boop bree booooop" a mechanical beeping sounded to his left.

"Hey, out of my way, you small trash can," Atton replied to the small astromech droid

"Dwooo oooooo," the droid answered him briefly as it whirred past, it's small mechanical arm at the ready. T3-M4 remembered all to well how Atton had flown the ship in the past.

Atton watched the astromech droid whirr down the corridor, a small smile on his lips. For all his bravado, he was actually quite fond of the droid, and he liked to tease it much to the annoyance of his companions-past and present. He smiled ruefully at the memory of Jennra scolding him for being mean to T3, she had had a great attachment to the small droid, and it had saved their lives _once, or was it twice_, Atton thought to himself, _hell, who's counting? _

He walked in to the small dormitory block, and made for the nearest bunk. He sat down heavily on the bed, tugging his jacket off. He sat there with it half folded in his lap, and yawning widely he rubbed at his eyes.

"Feeling tired, Atton," he remarked to himself. He stretched out his full length on the mattress, letting his jacket slide off the bed to the floor, where it lay in an untidy heap. He yawned deeply again, and closed his eyes.

_He awoke to find himself in a large rounded ill lit room. Dirt lay thickly upon the floor, and glancing down he noticed scuff and heel marks embedded deeply into the ground, as if something or someone had been dragged from there. He looked around the gloomy stone walls, and was surprised to see that there was no visible entrance that he could see to the room._

_Lying in the middle of the dusty floor, he saw the prone figure of a brown robed woman, her dark hair splayed out like an arc about her face, which was half covered by the crook of one arm._

"_Jennra?" he asked as he approached the figure. He knelt down by her, feeling a conflict of emotions surge through him. He reached out a hand and touched her arm. _

_She groaned softly, and he felt relief flood through him. Just as he was about to turn her to face him, he became aware of a low crackling sound. He stood up abruptly, staring with horror at the lines of blue sparking energy that suddenly ran down the walls, reaching tentative fingers to caress the hard floor. The energy lines grew in brightness and intensity, creeping ever closer to where the woman lay. _

"_No," Atton shouted, "you will not have her!"_

_He jumped in surprise as wild power crackled around him, and he hopped from foot to foot, trying to avoid the writhing lines. The feel of dark energy filled the room and his senses. He felt choked and nauseous, and fighting down bile, he turned back towards where the woman lay._

"_Jennra, you must wake up," he demanded, "Just listen to me. Wake up," he grabbed at her arm, "come on, help me please," he muttered angrily, as he struggled to pull the woman to a sitting position._

_Blue energy snaked across at him, and he cried out aloud as he felt it tentatively touch him. Images of hate and lust filled his mind, of things that he had done in his tortured past, things that he had tried to forget._

_Angrily, he shook the woman, trying to wake her from her stupor. Her head lolled lifelessly, and in desperation, he scooped her up into his arms._

"_Jennra!" he hissed at her angrily, "damn it, wake up will you?"_

_He carried her to the far wall, furthest away from the writhing mass of dark power that now lay coiled in the centre of the room. He propped her up against the cold stonework, and with shaking hands, he smoothed her dark hair away from her face._

_Steely blue eyes regarded him coldly, "You killed me," the woman whispered hatefully, "I loved you, yet you killed me."_

_Stricken, he glanced down at her bare neck, and saw the mottled blue and purple bruising that lay there like a silent accusation, almost like finger prints._

"_You…you are not Jennra!" he said in fear, "you are not her…you are something else!"_

"_Do you not remember me, Atton? My rescuer, my love, my murderer…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atton. Atton! Wake up!"

He struggled against the strong hands that held him down.

"Atton, you have been dreaming."

He opened his eyes slowly and glanced up fearfully. Warm blue eyes looked down at him with concern.

"Wh…what happened?" he asked trembling.

"I was hoping that you could tell me," Mical replied gently, "You have had a bad dream."

Atton frowned at Mical, and sat upright, shivering as the cool air hit his sweating body.

"You have been shouting in your sleep," Mical explained quietly, "we were concerned."

Atton grabbed his jacket from off the floor, and tugged it on, "Yeah, well I'm fine now," he grumbled, "thanks for the concern, but it's not needed."

Mical stood up sighing deeply, _no matter how hard I try, he always seems to regard me with open hostility_, "I was only trying to help…"

"Yeah, well if I need someone useless, then I'll be sure to give _you_ a call," he retorted as he stood up on shaky legs.

Mical looked at him and shrugged, "I will be in the medlab, if you do need me, Atton."

"Sure, I'll remember that."

Atton watched as the tall blonde Jedi stalked out of the room, _damn him, and damn his concern_, he thought angrily.

He moaned as he felt his clothing stick to him through the warmth of his jacket, _I feel disgusting_, _better go clean up._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he alright?" Visas asked Mical as he walked into the medlab.

"He will survive," he replied wearily, "Yet still he retains his anger towards me. I do not know what it is that I have done that causes him so much pain."

"It is because of the Exile," she explained gently, "you know this, but you refuse to see it. Why?"

Mical shook his head, "I do not know. I had hoped that after all this time that he had forgiven me. I cannot help how I feel…or how she felt towards me. If I could ease his pain, then I would in an instance."

"There is nothing that you could do, unless that is to un-write what has already been written. Do not feel bad, Mical. It is his problem alone."

He looked at her, and smiled ruefully, "I would not change what happened, no matter of the consequence," he replied sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira stood staring inquisitively at the rusted red HK-47 assassin droid that stood silently in the storage compartment of the Ebon Hawk.

"How the frak did Jennra activate this _thing_?" she swore out loud.

She fumbled around at the back of the tall droid with a hydro-spanner, "Hell," she cursed.

A low whine came from the droid, and it stood upright from its drooping position. Red eyes lit up gleefully.

"Confused statement: Where am I?" he enquired in a mechanical voice.

"Aboard the Ebon Hawk," Mira replied, "you had been deactivated…somehow."

"Query: Where is my master?"

Mira stood in front of the droid, "She has gone to unknown space, we are looking for her…"

"Incredulous reply: But you are a meat bag. How can you hope to find my master?"

"Never mind that. Are you alright?"

"Cajoling answer: Why, but of course, I have never felt better. Apart from the many blaster shots that my body work has seemingly suffered, my functions seems to be operating on minimal capacity."

"But at least you are working…"

"Statement: I do not remember who de-activated me. Do you?"

Mira laughed, "Sorry, no help there. I've no idea. Maybe you could…"

A soft whirring sound from beyond the open doorway interrupted Mira. She glanced around to see the small astromech droid wheel past.

"Hey, T3!" she called out.

T3 twirled in the corridor, and turned to face her, "Breed broooo breeep?" he enquired.

"Do you know who deactivated HK-47? Maybe you have some thing stored in your memory logs?"

T3 swivelled his head, the blue circular light on the front of his head flashing, "Dwoooooooo ooooooooo," he cried in alarm, watching the HK unit wearily. He scurried away quickly, bumping into Atton, who was padding up the corridor bare foot, rubbing at his damp chest with a towel, "Hey, watch where you're going!" he growled at the droid. He looked across at Mira, who was unashamedly ogling his naked torso. "And you, keep those eyes up," he said dryly.

Mira flushed slightly, "I have re-activated the HK unit," she replied, trying to change the subject.

"Oh what? Why did you do that?" he complained, "Now we have to put up with its sarcasm and constant moaning."

"Well, it beats sitting here twiddling our thumbs, waiting for something to happen…besides, we could need him," she said walking out the room. She grabbed his wrist, "So, what's this I hear, having more dreams?" she asked him, her face full of concern. "Is it like before? You know, the ones you told me about on Dantooine?"

Atton glanced away from her, "Yeah, but they're different somehow. Maybe it's because we are on the way to finding her, I don't know," he shrugged, "Whatever it is, I don't want to talk about it. Got it?"

Mira nodded her head, "Okay, but if you want to talk, Atton-I'm a very good listener." She strode across the empty room to the garage.

Atton watched the red headed woman walk away, admiring her lithe frame and the cat like grace with which she walked. He remembered the fun times that they had had, journeying together in the Ebon Hawk after the final destruction of Malachor V. They had all thought that the troubles had ended there, on that day. Jennra had defeated Darth Sion in the Trayus Academy on Malachor V, and had then gone on, to confront and best Kreia. They had all thought that Jennra had perished, but it had been Mira whom had insisted that they look for her, despite the Ebon Hawk being in a somewhat damaged condition.

They had found Jennra collapsed on her knees, the whole structure of the academy breaking up around her. He had piloted the ship to the best of his abilities that day, and it was his skill that had made it possible to fly the ship so close as to be able to rescue her.

Later, they had all been shocked to discover that the old woman that had travelled with them, was in fact Darth Traya, none more so than Jennra herself, whom after their confrontation seemed changed somehow. She had become withdrawn from them, even to a degree from Mical. She had talked about what had occurred there, but when it came that they had asked what Trayas' final words were, she would remain silent. She never talked of it again.

Atton held the damp towel loosely in one hand. His hopes of a future with Jennra had died that day. Seeing her turn to Mical, and not him had crushed his heart. The time that it took for them to travel back from the remnants of Malachor V, Jennra and Mical were never apart. He hadn't been very surprised when she had told him that she was going to Dantooine, to stay with Mical, and help him set up the new Jedi Order. Six months later, she had gone, and Atton felt ashamed that he had taken great pleasure in the younger mans pain. Seeing him hurt brought immense satisfaction, and he still felt that now, much to his chagrin.

But, now there was the question of his dream and what it meant. He had not thought of _her_ in a long time. He breathed her name silently, "_Aliana_," and shuddered at the feel of the word on his tongue. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself, knowing that he did not have the answer to his own question.


	8. A face from the Past

**Chapter Eight-A Face from the Past**

Revan stood facing the entrance to the temple. Nervousness coiled lazily in her stomach like a slow awakening snake. So far, she had managed to avoid the Mandalore and his warriors. She had left her data-pad by a rock near to the entrance, with strict instructions that she was not to be followed. She had done this as a precaution in case the Mandalorians had thought that she had been taken by unknown Sith.

She raised a gloved hand, and pushed at the great stone door. It rumbled deeply as it opened with relative ease. Revan frowned at the implication of this. She gave a quick backwards glance as she stepped into the temple.

Darkness swallowed her whole, a dank blackness that echoed of evil. She reached out a hand, and felt the rough hewn stone through the thin material of her glove, and tracing the wall, she descended further into the darkness.

She used the Force as a guide to unseen obstacles, easily side stepping debris and rubble that lay strewn in her path. Her hand briefly touched her belt, and felt the hilt of one of her light sabers. She removed it from her pouch and stopping, she lit the blue energy blade.

She stood in a small square room. Water trickled damply down the walls, giving them a slick sheen. Her saber lit the stone with a faint blue glow; the hum of the blade was the only sound that she could discern. Broken statues lined the four walls, shining whitely like ghosts. She ignored these, only stopping when she saw a discarded blaster pistol lying on the floor among the debris and dust.

_Someone has been down here recently_, she thought as she looked at the weapon. It was Sith in design. She tossed it to the floor, where it thudded dully amongst the dust.

From the light of her blade, she saw an opening yawn darkly in front of her, rough hewn stone steps leading downwards.

She was about to descend, when she became acutely aware that she was no longer alone. She shut the energy blade down, and grasping it in her hand, she pressed against the wall; merging into the deep shadows.

Footsteps echoed dully several paces in front of her, and she leaned further into the stone work. She silently removed her other saber, and with both held tight in her hands she waited, her breathing shallow.

The figure moved towards her, then stopped undecided. She sensed that this being was alone, and igniting her sabers, she stepped out from the deep shadows.

The blue light fell on the dark gun metal of battle armour. She glanced up to the face, and saw that that too was encased in metal plating.

"Revan," a metallic voice rasped in the deep gloom.

She sighed, "Why are you here, Mandalore?"

He held out her data pad to her, "You left this. A Sith could have found it…"

"But," she replied, "I knew that _you_ would find it. And any Sith would not have passed so easily through your warriors. There was never any danger of it being discovered, I left it for you alone to find."

He handed the pad to her and she took it, slipping it deep into the depths of her hooded robe. "Why did you disobey me, again?"

"I couldn't leave you to come here alone. We can't risk losing you Revan," he intoned darkly. "My warriors are guarding this temple. I chose to follow you."

She sighed with irritation at the stubbornness of the Mandalorian leader, "Do you always disobey an order?"

He remained silent, watching her.

Revan turned away from him, and by the light of her twin sabers, she descended the steps into the awaiting darkness, Mandalore following behind.

They proceeded for a while, moving cautiously downwards. There was no sound apart from the dull tread of their feet on the stones. The dark of the place touched at her, whispered softly to her.

"You should not have come, Mandalore. There is a great evil at work here…" she touched his arm suddenly, "hush!"

He stood silently, gripping his heavy blaster tightly in a gloved hand. He looked around, but could not see anything.

Revan pointed to a large plateau that stretched widely in front of them, at the foot of the steps. "Something comes," she whispered.

He strained his ears, and then heard it. A faint whispering sound. He glanced towards Revan, but she had already turned away from him and was proceeding down the final steps to the floor below. He hurried after her, shifting his blaster to both hands.

The sound grew steadily stronger. A whisper of leather upon leather.

Suddenly a loud shrieking filled their senses; a flurry of large wings lifted the air current, sending reams of dust flying up into the air. A great winged creature rushed at them, heavy taloned feet striking at the Mandalorians head, knocking him heavily to the ground.

Revan leaped at it, sabers flashing in a deadly blue arc. The creature shrieked and spun round quickly, lashing out with a great taloned foot at the Mandalorian, knocking the blaster rifle from his hands.

Mandalore cursed as he was shoved ungraciously to the floor again.

The creature flew out of Revans reach, circling them warily. Its huge wings beat down, gusting them with foul dank air. Revan crouched, sabers at the ready as it made another lunge at her. She feinted the blow as it dived at her, and then rolled across the ground, sabers held straight out before her.

With a screech of annoyance, the beast flew towards where Manadalore was trying to rise to his feet. His thoughts were solely on his blaster, laying several feet away.

Revan stood up, and with one hand, sent her saber flying towards the creature. It shrieked loudly as the blade cut through its chest. Extending its large neck, it clicked its heavy beaked head at Mandalore, missing him as he crawled defensively away from reach. He stretched out his arm, and his fingers grasped at the heavy blaster.

The saber returned to Revan, and she sent it flying out again, blue sparks flashing brightly as it hit the beats neck. It shrieked with pain, and made another lunge towards where Revan stood.

A burst of bright orange plasma hit it deep within its back, and it fell screeching, crashing into the ground with a heavy thump, its wings curling up loosely behind it.

Mandalore stood in the near dark, blaster held in both hands, "Are you alright, Revan?" he called out to her.

She strode over to where he stood, the great beast laying prone before them.

"What manner of beast is this?" he asked roughly.

Revan kicked at the creature with a booted foot. "It has been corrupted by the dark," she replied, "it carries the taint." She gazed across the large chamber, "This one was alone…it has grown large because of the dark power that is held here."

Mandalore grunted, "So we can expect more of these beasts?" he questioned.

Revan ignored him as she walked across the plateau. Blue light from her sabers fell upon a large scattering of white bones that gleamed dully in the light. Strips of black cloth littered the pile.

"It has been feasting upon the Sith," she called out to Mandalore, "seems that dark will prey upon dark; it is no great wonder." she pinioned matter of factly, "The dark side of the Force has no objections as to what fuels it."

He walked across to where she stood, and with the muzzle of his blaster, he poked through the pile of bones. "At least that makes for a few less Sith!"

Revan looked across at Mandalore, "Are you hurt?" she asked gently.

"No. Well, just a few bruises where the beast caught me," he replied firmly, "it is of no matter."

Revan stared at him. As much as she was accustomed to his bluntness, she distinctly felt that the Mandalorian leader was hiding something from her. She looked across the great room. "Come," she said to him, "there is another entrance here." She disappeared into the darkness, the Mandalorian leader following her silently.

Mandalore stared at the back of the retreating figure in front him. He felt disconcerted; something that he couldn't quite understand did not feel right.

"_She will betray you, Mandalorian."_

He glanced around to see who had spoken.

"_She feels no loyalty towards you. You, her enemy. She leads you to your doom," _a low voice insisted.

"Revan?" he called out to her.

Revan appeared like a white wraith from the doorway, "Yes?"

He looked at her, "It's nothing."

"Are you alright, Mandalore? What is it?" she insisted.

"I told you, it's nothing," he replied harshly.

He watched Revan disappear into the awaiting darkness.

"_She will betray you. She feels nothing for you. She will bring nothing but death and destruction to you." _

He glanced around once more, and then shrugging his shoulders, he followed Revan into the gloom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue beam of her saber eerily lit the small room in which they were standing. Revan was stood to his far left, examining the wall.

"Mandalore," she called out to him, "take a look at this."

He strode over to her, "Look at what?"

"These indentations in the wall."

Mandalore peered over her shoulder, "So, what's the big deal? Plenty of old places like these have holes."

She smiled to herself at the Mandalorians ignorance, "No, not holes. They look like resting places for holocrons. I can feel their faint presence, even if they are gone."

"Huh, more stolen Jedi artefacts, Revan."

"No, Sith," she turned and glanced behind her as she heard his footsteps move heavily away from her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I…ah…my head," he replied weakly, "the beast must have knocked me harder than I thought."

Revan went across to him, and held the Mandalorians arm, "Your head?" she looked up at him worriedly, "I really ought to take a look, you might have a concussion…"

He shook her hand off angrily, "No, Revan."

"Let me look, Mandalore…"

He glared at her, "I said no, just leave it will you?"

He turned from her, and staggered slightly as he walked across the small room to the entrance.

"Look, you are _hurt_, you fool Mandalorian," she said in exasperation.

"I will not remove my helmet, for you or anyone…"

"By the Force, you are stubborn! What are you so concerned about, Mandalore?" she walked across to him, and laid her hand gently on his shoulder, "There is no-one else here, and I _can_ keep a secret."

Mandalore glanced sideways at her, _but will she think any less of me if she knows? _He thought, _bah, she left me before…_ "No Revan, I can't."

She hissed through her teeth, "Then go back, Mandalore. You are useless to me injured."

"Fine," he shouted at her angrily.

"Then go!" she stood with her hands on her hips, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing," he replied sullenly, striding out of the room

Revan watched him go, her heart hammering in her chest. _How dare he? _She thought, fighting back a surge of anger. _Damned Mandalorians! _She breathed deeply, trying to focus herself and the emotions that were swirling around inside of her, but her thoughts kept returning to the Mandalorian leader. _It must be this place_, she said silently, _it has to be_.

She followed after him out of the small room. In the dim light, she could see the shape of the Mandalorian leaning against the wall. She raced across to him, "Mandalore?" she called out, her voice full of concern.

He didn't look at her, "Revan, help me take this accursed thing off."

She swallowed hard, "Are you sure?"

"Damn it woman! My head feels as if a Basilisk war droid has used it as a crash pad," he groaned deeply as he turned to face her. "I think I'll sit…" he slid to the floor heavily.

Revan crouched down by him, "You fool," she whispered, "why are all you Mandalorians so wilful?"

"Shush Revan, you are making my head throb with your lecturing."

She reached up, and undid the clips to his helmet. There was a slight hiss as air was expended. She went to remove it, but strong hands knocked her away.

"No. I will do it," he said quietly. He raised his hands, and removed the dented helmet, placing it on the floor between them. He turned and looked at her, "Well?" he demanded hoarsely, "Think less of me now, Revan?"

Revan stared into familiar steely grey eyes that regarded her intensely.

"No," she replied softly, "I could never think less of you, Canderous." She gently placed her hand against the side of his head, feeling his short cropped hair tickle her finger tips. She flushed slightly, glad of the fact that he couldn't see her. "This is a nasty cut you have, already its rising into a bump. You must have taken quite a knock…unfortunately; it didn't seem to knock any sense into your thick Mandalorian skull."

He remained silent as she probed about the wound.

"I have some kolto wraps here in my pack," she said as she moved away from him to reach into the small pack that she carried with her. She quickly removed one and placed it against the side of his head, "Place your hand here," she held one of his hands, and guided it the kolto wrap, "Just hold it in place…" she became aware that he was watching her intently.

"It doesn't bother you, who I am?" he asked her questioningly.

She sighed, "I have known for some time. I recognised your voice, masked as it was by your armour."

Canderous laughed quietly, glancing away from her, "Could never fool you, Revan."

She knelt next to him, her hand still covering his, staring up at his familiar profile. He hadn't changed much at all. His hair was still that dark grey that she remembered of old, and glancing across, she could see the faint scars that ran down his features. She felt an overwhelming urge to trace her fingers down them, to caress the battle worn lines, but she resisted the temptation, as great as it was. It had been a long time since she had physically seen him, and the sight of his bare face brought a restlessness to herself that she didn't like to admit.

Canderous looked at her, his eyes narrowing as he saw that she was staring at him intently, "Revan," he growled softly.

She let go of his hand quickly, feeling flustered, "What, Canderous?"

"Bah, its nothing."

She rose from her couching position next to him, but was caught off guard as he snaked his other hand out at her, and caught her about the wrist. She slipped and fell into his lap heavily, "Let me go," she warned him.

"And if I don't?"

She struggled against him, but he slipped his arm solidly around her waist and pinned her there. "Don't Canderous…"

He removed his other hand from the side of his head, letting the kolto wrap drop casually to the ground. He turned her to face him, both hands holding her shoulders tightly, "One question, Revan, and then you can go."

She looked breathlessly into his eyes, "What?"

"Why didn't you want me to follow you, when you left?"

"This is not the time or place, Canderous…"

"Answer me, Revan," he replied gruffly.

"I couldn't take anyone with me, you know that. I couldn't let anyone imperil themselves for my sake."

"But it's okay to endanger yourself? You _abandoned_ me, Revan. You left me."

"You followed me out here, because of that?" she replied frowning at him.

He shook his head, "No. I came for the glory of battle," he replied with a small smile, "But you are not answering my question."

She tried to look away from him, but his steely gaze held her, "It was for your own good, and for the good of the Mandalorians. It was your place, your _right_ to gather them and lead them. I just didn't think that you would bring them here."

"Wrong answer."

"Look, I didn't just leave _you_. I left others too…" she said in irritation.

"Yeah, like the Republic idiot."

"He was never an idiot, Canderous."

"I disagree. He was an idiot to have let you go without a fight." Canderous pulled her slightly towards him, "Why Revan, you've stopped struggling…" he said in an amused voice.

"Damn you," she spat at him, "I thought you were hurt."

"Seems that I forgot to tell you that I heal quickly," he replied roguishly.

She rested her hand against his chest armour, trying to gain leverage so that she could push herself away from him.

Unexpectedly, he leaned forward quickly, and crushing her close to him, he kissed her roughly. Revan tried to push away from him, but his arms were like bands of steel around her. She tried again, but she felt her resolve suddenly weaken. Sighing, she let her hand slowly rise from his chest to around his neck, and she responded to his kiss with unexpected passion. Memories of Carth flittered into her mind, but she resolutely pushed them away, _Carth is not here, but Canderous is_. She felt a slight thrill as the short hairs at the nape of his neck brushed against her open palm.

He reluctantly let her go, watching her with wide grey eyes, "Revan…" he whispered her name reverently, "I would have followed you to the ends of the galaxy. Didn't you know…?"

She put her hand to his lips, "Shush, Canderous," she leant forwards and kissed him, "It's been a long time," she smiled at him sadly, "and time seems to be the one thing that we are running out of."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Then best we make the most of what time we do have then, Revan," he replied hoarsely, as he leant down to kiss her.


	9. Escape

**Chapter Nine-Escape**

Jennra struggled to push herself into a sitting position, wincing as the old wounds on her back stung. She had no idea how long she had lain unconscious in the dirt; her head throbbed where she had been struck from behind. Gingerly, she raised her hand and touched her scalp, feeling the dried blood that clung to her hair. She grimaced with distaste.

Instinctively, she reached to the pouch at her side, and felt a momentarily loss as she realised that the pouch lay empty. They had taken her saber from her.

Jennra raised her head to look at her surroundings. She lay within a deep pit, the walls scaled high up out of her reach. To her right a low door was set deep into the stonework, but with no visible means of a way to open it. Cursing, she slowly stood, legs shaking beneath her.

The last thing that she remembered was walking with the Mandalorian warrior, Bralor. Revan had sent them both out on a scouting mission, like they had done many times in the past.

Except this time had been different.

The Sith had lain in wait, and as she and Bralor had attacked, they had been caught unaware by several dark Jedi, whom had struck from behind. They had not anticipated such a motion.

_Bralor? _Jennra thought with a pang_, was he alright? _She slowly sank to the floor, using the Force to sense his presence. _There_, she said to herself, it was weak, but it was there. He was still alive, but Jennra feared greatly for him.

Their methods of torture were unparalleled.

Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of the brave Mandalorian being tortured. _Bralor_, she whispered, _hear me! Take my strength. Do not give in to them!_

"_Fool!" _a voice hissed at her. "_Can you not hear him beg for the death that we deny him?"_

Jennra glanced around the chamber, shaking her head defiantly. "You will not break him!"

"_Why? He fails. Your humanity is pitiful, Exile! He will tell us where the Dark Lord lays. We will break him for that information."_

"No! Don't…" she begged, "take me instead. Let him go"

"_Let him go?" _the voice laughed. "_That we cannot do. He is ours, and will become a good tool for our Lords!" _curiously the voice asked, "_why do you beg for his life so, Exile?"_

"He is ignorant. He doesn't know anything," Jennra answered quietly.

"_Ha, but that is where you are wrong! Already he whimpers the Dark Lords name. Revan. She will come, Exile, and when she does? Then she will join us of course. Already seeds of doubt lay deep within her mind. She questions her…choices, shall we say, whether she took the right path. But the taint that lies in the place where she is will break her mind. Already she hears it whisper to her."_

"She will not fail," Jennra shouted defiantly.

"_Do you really believe that Exile?" _the voice chuckled darkly. "_You who fought with her in the Mandalorian wars? You, who followed her blindly, did you not see the darkness in her soul then?"_

The door to her right slid open, and five black robed men stepped out. In their hands were an array of stun blasters and an evil looking black metal tipped whip.

"_You have so much to learn, my young foolish Jedi. So much, and I fear your lesson will be a long and painful one_."

The figures approached, slowly circling her warily. Jennra glanced around herself; she was out numbered, weapon less and in poor physical condition due to the numerous beatings that she had already suffered at the hands of these thugs. One of them fired a blast at her, and she was unable to turn as it hit her full in the chest. She fell to her knees, hands fluttering up as she struggled for breath. The whip was lashed across her back, the cruel sharp metal digging into her flesh, and she fell face down in the dirt on the chambers floor. One of the men lashed out at her with his booted foot, catching her in the ribs. Another blast seared across her legs, causing her to cry out in pain. The figures gathered around her, full of dark intent.

A red haze floated before her eyes, and then mercifully she blacked out.

In the darkness of her agony, a vision called out softly to her.

_Two brown robed figures stood facing each other, the long lush grass of Dantooine reaching up to their knees. _

_A light wind whispered through the trees, lightly ruffling the hem of the young male Jedi's robe. Searching, he lifted his face to the sky, feeling the soft breeze caress his skin, and blow his blonde hair softly about his face. Smiling tenderly, he turned to the dark haired woman who stood before him, and reaching out a hand, he pulled her gently towards him. Her arms snaked around his neck, and standing on tip toe, she kissed him ardently . Blue eyes gazed into brown. She sighed contentedly, and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart, and as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, she suddenly felt at peace with the galaxy for the first time._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jennra slowly came to. She was laying face down in the dust and grime of the chambers unforgiving hard floor. Her eyes flickered open and trembling, she raised her head, wiping at her eyes with the back of a dusty hand. Dirt streaked across her face, mingled with soft unknown tears.

She glanced around groggily, as the noise of a door slid into her consciousness. A lone black robed figure stepped into the small deep chamber, and she instinctively felt the dread that touched at her heart.

"Ahhh, young one. You are awake? You sleep deeply."

Jennra struggled to her feet, shaking with weariness, "I would hardly call it sleeping," she replied angrily.

"There is much defiance in you!" the figure chuckled, "And that is good!"

"Who are you?" she demanded weakly.

"I am let us say, a third party. There is much to be gained from your… early release"

"Release?" Jennra whispered incredulously

"It will be _interesting_, too see how you fare," the voice answered slyly, "Besides, the Lords are old, and they are restricted by their dreams and desires. They seek only an easy way, a path that leads straight and true to their desire"

Jennra staggered across the room towards the lone figure, "What is it you want? To torture me more?" she laughed bitterly, "You will gain nothing from me. I am not a pawn in your game."

"Ah, foolish one, so naive. I merely seek your freedom," the voice answered reasonably, "I offer you this."

A white hand slid from beneath its deep sleeve, a lightsaber rested in the open palm.

"Who are you?" Jennra whispered.

"You do not know?" the voice asked questioningly, "I am what I am, and simply no more than that. I release you from your bonds." The figure stared at her from beneath its deep cowl, "I seek a harder path than the Lords. I look for questions, where they seek answers. I seek resolve, where they look for war." A deep sigh issued from the depths of the heavy cowl, "We have waited too long, and now time quickens."

The dark figure came closer to Jennra, "Here, take this. You will have much use of it, I fear."

She reached out her hand, hesitating as her fingers closed upon the hilt.

"Quickly, my young Jedi, before the guards are alerted. You must make haste. I unfortunately cannot show you the way out, that you must find for yourself."

Jennra took the saber from the figure, and slipped it into the pouch at her side "Thank you" she murmured. "I…"

"We will meet again, Jedi, of that I am sure," the figure laughed deeply, "Go now, be quick."

Jennra limped towards the door, and stopped, "What of my companion…?" she called out.

The hooded figure turned slowly to face her, "It is too late for that one. His time draws to a close, such is the way of things," the deep voice remarked tonelessly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra turned and ran through the door, her hand slipping to the pouch in which the saber rested. She resisted the temptation to take it out, for now.

She stared up a large steep corridor. Several doors led off at different intervals. She walked cautiously; her senses ready to alert her of any sudden danger. The hum of voices drew her to the nearest doorway, and she stopped, pressing her body up against the wall near to the entrance. She closed her eyes as she focused the Force up inside her, using it to sense the presences inside the room.

_Three Sith._

Jennra opened her eyes slowly, and reaching down, carefully extracted the saber from her belt. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she stepped into the room.

The soldiers didn't see her at first. One particularly large man had his back to her, blocking his companions view. She flicked a switch on her saber, and smiled grimly as the yellow beam lit brightly with a resounding hum.

She coughed loudly.

"What the…" a Sith that was sat at a small round table, stood up quickly, his hands fumbling for the blaster pistol that was holstered on his belt.

She ran at them, blade flashing brightly as she cut down the large man. He fell to the floor, dead instantly. Another Sith ran at her, a large and wicked looking vibroblade in his hands. With a flurry of sparks, the blades clashed, and she twisted around, kicking at him. With her other hand, she let the Force gather, and she struck at the other man with an unseen motion; a flick of the wrist that sent him crashing unconscious into the far wall. The Sith with the vibroblade stared as he saw his companion fly across the room, disbelief apparent on his face. He charged at her again, his blade easily deflected by the vicious arc with which she swung the saber. It fell clattering to the ground. The Sith with his other hand produced a long evil looking short sword and he came at her, jabbing with the blade and dodging her movements.

She looked at him, and sighed. With her hand she sent the Force through again, smashing his body against the wall, where it landed near the body of his comrade.

Jennra quickly glanced out of the doorway, then moving quickly, she approached the bodies.

She placed her saber back into its pouch, and removed her tattered cloak. The brown material was torn across the back in several places, long jagged gashes spattered with congealed blood, _my own, _she thought ruefully. She tore the cloth into several long strips, and working quickly she bound the prone men's feet and hands.

She glanced around, blowing a strand of long dark hair out of her face. Sweat gleamed dully on her skin, and dripped down her nose. In irritation, she wiped at her face, grimacing at the dirt and grime that now lay upon the pale sleeve of her Jedi robe. She looked around the room, and smiled when she saw four large grey lockers lined up against the far wall.

Jennra bent down, and dragged one of the bodies toward the lockers door. She opened it, taking the few items she found there, stuffing them into the open front of her robe. She heaved the body to its feet, and pushed it into the empty space, smiling determinedly as she heard the click of the door as it shut.

Sweating, she tugged the other body, and disposed of it in the same manner. The larger one was going to prove a problem. His height alone would mean that he could not be squeezed into the space that the lockers provided. Instead, she propped him up in the corner of the room near the grey metal chests, wiping blood off her hands onto his robe with distaste.

She stood up, wiping at her forehead again. She winced as sweat trickled down her back, soaking into her open wounds and dampening the fabric of her clothing. She glanced around the room, noticing a large plasteel storage container in the far corner. She walked towards it slowly, pausing as she heard the sound of muffled laughter in the near distance.

Inside the container was a long black robe. She smiled ruefully as she tugged her sore and battered body into it. It was a little too large for her, the hem touched against the heels of her worn dusty boots, but at least it was hooded, and that would be of great use to her as a disguise. She peered down into the container again and found two Sith energy shields, a pair of Bothan goggles, and a Stealth Field generator. She slipped the goggles and shields into the deep pocket of the dark robe, and fastened the stealth field generator belt around her waist.

She paused again, her head held at an angle, dark hair hanging in her face. She would have to rely on all her wits and training to escape from this dark place.


	10. Absent Friends and Lovers

**Chapter Ten-Absent Friends and Lovers**

Citadel Station was a city that never slept. It buzzed with the vibrancy of life and relentless traffic of small shuttles that docked continuously, bringing trade and vital supplies to the Ithorians and the other countless denizens that inhabited the many apartments.

In one of the small apartments, Carth Onasi slept restlessly in his bed. He was oblivious to the sounds of activity and life that hummed all around him. He tossed and turned in his sleep uneasily, his eyes rolling restlessly beneath his closed eyelids. Dark lines furrowed his brow, contrasting with his usual healthy pallor. He moaned deeply in his sleep, crying out one name: _Revan_.

_He stood in the living quarters of their shared apartment, glancing as the shower room door slid open in front of him. She walked in, her blonde hair clinging damply to the side of her face, a towel held in one hand. She smiled widely at him as she saw him observing her, and he felt his heart melt at the sight of her. She had become so very precious to him, this woman with the delicate features and piercing hazel eyes. _

_She tossed the towel to the floor, and went across to where he stood. "I've finished, if you want to use the shower room, it's a bit of a mess...you know me and my lack of neatness," she grinned at him._

_He brushed a strand of damp hair off her cheek, and leaning down, he kissed her tenderly. As he slid his arm around her waist, he whispered in her ear._

"_Hey, stop that mister," she chided, laughing._

"_I don't mind, if you don't," he replied, raising an eyebrow at her suggestively._

_She giggled in his arms, playing with the lock of dark hair that swung over his brow. She smoothed it back, and kissed the side of his mouth, "Carth…there is something that I must talk to you about."_

_He stood back from her, holding her at arms length, "Look, I don't want to hear this. I really don't," he frowned worriedly, "I know this is something that I don't want to hear, so please don't tell me."_

_She walked away from him, sitting down at a small circular table. Absently, she touched the blaster pistol that lay in the centre. "This is not easy for me, Carth. I want you to understand…"_

"_Dammit, Revan! There's nothing to understand. You're going, I know you are!" he shouted at her petulantly._

"_There's no need to raise your voice."_

_He came across and grabbed her shoulder, "Look at me Revan. Dammit, look at me!"_

_She turned slowly in her seat, reaching up a hand to ease the tight grip that he had on her, "What?" she replied, looking up at him._

"_I can see it in your eyes," he replied sadly._

_She held out her hand, and took his gently in her own, grasping it tightly. "Sit down a minute Carth." She watched as he pulled up a chair near to her, "You have known all along that this day would come. You have known this since we've been together." _

"_It doesn't make it any easier Revan, I…I can't bear to lose you, not after all that we have been through. Is it so wrong that I don't want you to go?"_

"_I am haunted, Carth," she replied, watching his startled reaction, "I haven't been sleeping well…"_

"_Yeah, I know Revan. I've seen you; I've heard you… talk in your sleep."_

_It was her turn to look at him with a startled expression._

"_You don't think that I don't know what it is that haunts you? I'm not that stupid or insensitive, Revan. I know about the Mandalorian and the Jedi Civil wars, I know all about Malak…and I also know that you blame yourself…"_

"_And I have good reasons to blame myself, Carth," she replied vehemently, "I have done so many, many things that I am utterly ashamed off. They are imprinted deeply in here," she laid her hand against her heart, "I have to make amends…"_

"_No, Revan," he shouted, leaping out of his seat angrily, "You have redeemed yourself. You have proven yourself…don't do this," he pleaded, "don't do it to us…to me."_

_She rose out of her seat slowly, and moving to him, she softly stroked his cheek, "I love you Carth," she gazed deeply into his sad brown eyes. "If you don't remember anything else, always know that I love you. And please understand that I have to go. I don't want to leave you…"_

"_Then don't…" he pleaded._

_Revan shook her head sadly, "I have too, my love." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pressed him close to her, "I have to do this, Carth," she whispered. _

"_If…if you do this, then I will wait for you Revan," he replied quietly as he stroked her hair, "I will always be here, waiting for you." _

_She nodded her head, tears running silently down her cheeks, "Just don't make this any harder for me than it already is."_

"_When are you thinking of leaving?" he choked the words out._

"_Tomorrow. First thing. I am taking the Ebon Hawk," she said quietly._

"_Are you taking anyone with you?" he inquired bleakly._

"_What do you mean…?" she looked up at him sharply._

"_A certain Mandalorian bounty hunter…"_

_She shook her head, her damp hair swaying around her shoulders with the motion, "No. I am just taking the ship and the droids. I will not take anyone with me, especially the ones that I love."_

_Carth glanced at her._

_She sighed, smiling at him, "I mean you, you fool." She kissed him softly, "If I can…I will come back to you Carth, I promise you that."_

_He pulled her to him, his chin resting on top of her head. He smelt the sweet fragrance of her hair; inhaling its essence as if engraving it forever in his mind. He looked across the room sadly, knowing that his time with her was drawing to a close. Tomorrow, he would be on his own. He hoped that it would not be forever. _

The sudden shrill beeping of the communications console from the living quarters woke him with a start. He reached across the mattress, grimacing as he realised that he lay in the bed alone. _After seven years, you'd think that I would be used to it_, he thought bitterly. The words of his dream reached across to him, _if I can…I will come back to you Carth, I promise you that. _Angrily, he shoved the blankets away from him, and sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair.

The console did not relent in its blaring. Carth grabbed a crumpled shirt from the floor, and tugging it on, he walked bare foot out of the bedroom to the living quarters.

"Hold it, I'm coming," he muttered sleepily as he pressed the communications button. He pulled up a chair and sat down, his elbows resting on the console.

"Yeah," he said irritably, looking down into the small screen.

"Admiral, I hope that I did not awaken you," a strongly accented voice inquired.

"Ah, Master Juhani…what is the problem?" he asked frowning. It was a rare occurrence for her to contact him; any dealings between the Republic and the academy were always done through Mical. "I hope all is well with the Enclave?"

"That is why I have contacted you. I do not know how to say this…"

Carth leant towards the screen, "What is it?"

"They have gone."

Carth sighed in frustration, "Juhani, it is late, I am tired. Can you please explain what's wrong?"

The small image of Juhani shook her head, "Masters Mical and Visas. They have left Dantooine, on a fool's errand…"

Carth looked at the image of Juhani surprised, "What do you mean?"

"They have gone in search of the Exile."

Carths arm slipped off the console, and he banged himself hard in the cheek with his hand, "What?" he exclaimed sharply, "When was this?"

"They left three days ago, Admiral…"

"And you have only just thought to tell me of this now?" he slammed his fist angrily against the side of the console. "I can't believe this!"

"I _have _been busy with the running of the academy, Admiral," she replied sharply, "I have not had time to contact you."

He shook his head, "Apologies, Juhani, I did not mean that, I have been caught unawares by this news. I need to think further on this matter," he rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "Keep in contact. I may need your help and guidance."

"Admiral?" Juhani asked questioningly.

Carth smiled at her, "This may be to our mutual benefit. I will be in touch."

"Yes, Admiral. Of course."

"Admiral Onasi signing out," he pressed the communications button, and the screen went blank. Carth sat at the console, staring at it thoughtfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cantina throbbed with the sound of music, low talking and the clink of glasses. Carth walked in, aware that several pairs of eyes were on him, watching him with caution. The room went silent. He stood there, and raised his hands in the air, "I am not here for any trouble-I just came here for a drink."

The sound resumed as the drinkers went back to their business.

Carth pulled up a stool, and leaned with his arms on the bar counter. He beckoned to the droid bar tender, "Give me a shot of corellian brandy…no, make that a _large _one."

The droid deposited a glass in front of Carth.

The cantinas door slid open, and a woman stepped through. Carth felt his breath catch in his throat. He watched as she walked across to the raised stage, where the musicians were playing a rhythmic tempo, her shoulder length blonde hair swaying. His hands grabbed the glass tightly, and with wonder he waited for her to turn around, a concentrated look upon his face. The woman turned, and seeing him observing her, she smiled. Carth sat back in disappointment, the woman had blue eyes that shined across the room, Revan had hazel eyes…

_Come on Carth, get a grip_, he thought bitterly, _as if she would just walk back into your life unannounced_. He turned back to the bar sullenly, and raising his glass, he swallowed the drink in one gulp, relishing the feel of warmth as the liquor burnt down his throat.

He beckoned the bar tender, "Another…"

There was a clink as the droid deposited another large drink on the bar in front of him, and the empty glass was removed swiftly.

"Well, hello," he heard a female voice say in Galactic Basic, "I do not like to see a man drink alone, especially such a handsome one."

Carth glanced across, and saw a pale green skinned Twi'lek leaning against the bar close to him.

He turned back to his glass, "Sorry, I'm not in the mood for company."

The woman leaned close to him, "Why is this… ah, you wait for someone, no? A woman?

Carth sighed, "Look…"

The Twi'lek replied, "Skyrae."

"Look, _Skyrae_, if you don't mind, I would rather be alone."

"She must foolish to keep a fine-looking man such as yourself waiting," she ran a finger up his arm, smiling at him sultrily.

Carth shook his head, "It's not like that…" _damn,_ he thought, _I've admitted it now_.

"So," the Twi'lek purred in his ear, "You do wait." She glanced around the room, "I do not see anyone here, so I think that she left you, no?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied slowly, "If you don't mind, I would rather just sit here…"

"Sit alone, and drink!" she exclaimed, "But that is no fun for the handsome man."

Carth smiled at her vacantly, "It's what I would like."

"Bah, sit alone, cry into your drink. I think your woman will not come. You be alone, I do not care, schutta!" she cursed him angrily, "Skyrae look for _good_ time, not sad empty man alone at bar!"

Carth watched as the Twi'lek stalked gracefully away from him, smiling as he watched her approach another equally lonely looking male sat at one of the cantinas tables near the stage. He sighed, "Its all for the credits."

He picked up his glass, draining half of it. _What I would give for a friendly familiar face_, he thought sadly, _they are all gone, all my friends of old. Jolee_, he smiled at the memory of the sour old Jedi and his grouchy demeanour. Mission, now at the academy with Juhani, _hell _he thought, _I would even settle for Canderous' snide comments and glowering contempt_. He wondered what had happened to the bounty hunter. It seemed that he had vanished from the face of the galaxy.

Carth raised his glass, _Here's to absent friends…and lovers_, he said silently.


	11. Falling part one

**Chapter Eleven-Falling (part one)**

Atton lay on his bunk, absently playing with the hilt of his light saber. He wondered if he should take his Jedi responsibility more seriously, if he was failing Jennra in some way; after all, it had been her that had believed that he had the makings of a good Jedi. He still was far too quick to anger, and he tried to reign in those feelings as best as he could. His quirky take on life hid his true feelings, much to the annoyance of his companions in the past. He still used the mind trick that he had learned a long time ago-a time when he did unspeakable things in the name of anger, lust and hate. He found it easy to hide his true feelings from others-especially his fellow Jedi companions, and he had taught his technique to Jennra. _Just count pazaak cards in your head. Focus on those and use them as a shield to your mind_, he had told her once, many years ago in the cockpit of the Ebon hawk. He had always found it very affective, and that was why he had been good at what he had done.

_Jennra_. Even the thought of her name brought a rush of tortured emotions in him. Atton knew that she had loved Mical, but that didn't stop him from wishing that things were very different.

"_She should have been yours."_

He sat up in his bunk, as the image of Aliana rose in his mind, _"You let her go…for that Jedi half breed? You are a foolish man. She loved you most, not him…"_

Atton shook his head, "No, he made her happy."

"_You would sacrifice your true happiness for someone else? You are a fool Atton. Always a fool."_

"I am not a fool!" he replied angrily.

"_Ah, but you are. Can't you see that you are worth far more than him? He laughs at you, Atton. He pity's you. Can you not see the hate in his eyes as he looks at you, the feigned sympathy? He cares not for you, or what will happen to you. He is only concerned with finding her, and when he does…" _she laughed musically_, "And when he does, he will not need you any more. He will kill you Atton, so that you are no longer a threat to his fragile relationship with the Exile."_

Atton shook his head, "No, he wouldn't do that…"

"_But he took the woman you love. He pretended to be your friend, but he took her for his own nonetheless."_

He stared at the light saber in his hands, slowly turning the hilt.

"_You know what it is that you have to do."_

Atton nodded his head slowly, his brown eyes staring vacantly across the small room.

"_Then kill him. He is not worthy of her love…"_

Atton rose from his bed as if in a dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton walked quietly into the main hold of the Ebon Hawk, where the tall blonde Jedi was stood staring at the image of a large galaxy map that hovered slightly above the large round console. He had a far away look of concentration on his face. Atton stood there watching him for a while, his narrowed eyes never leaving the younger man.

Mical turned around surprised, "Ah, Atton. I did not hear you come in."

"So," Atton drawled loudly, "what was the deal with you and the Exile?"

Mical stared at him with a surprised and confused look on his boyish face, "Why do you wish to know?" he asked curiously.

Atton shrugged, "No reason really. Just interested, that's all."

Mical turned away from him, to face the large holographic map, "I do not wish to discuss it," he said quietly.

"Well, maybe _I_ wish to discuss it. After all, we are chasing half way across the galaxy for her, any information you may have, could be…well, _useful_,"

Mical frowned, "Useful? I do not understand…"

"Oh, come on! Give us the dirt. Did you and our fearless Jedi leader…" he asked.

Mical flushed, "Atton, whatever transpired between Jennra and myself is of no concern to you."

"So, you are admitting that something was going on between you, huh? You always did have a thing for her, didn't you? I mean, you were always watching her, hanging on to her every word, following her every move."

"That was over two years ago, Atton. You _know_ that she came to Dantooine with me, and I imagine that you are well aware that she left a few months later."

Atton chuckled, "Yeah, I did hear."

Mical sighed, "What do you want from me, Atton?" he asked wearily.

"You took her away from me. We were doing just fine until you showed up. Seems funny that once you had your way, she left. So yeah, I hold you personally responsible for her leaving. She wouldn't be in danger if it wasn't for you."

Mical glanced at Atton in disbelief, "You really believe that?" he shook his head, "Atton, you have this all wrong."

"Oh yeah? You told me once, that you never thought of her in that way, yet all you were doing was plotting to have her for yourself…"

Mical strode across the room, "I do not have time for this."

Atton walked across and stood in the open doorway, blocking his way to the circular tunnel that led to the dormitory.

"Answer me, Mical," he asked angrily, "If it wasn't for you, she would still be here, _safe_." He raised a hand to Micals chest and shoved hard against the younger man.

"Atton…" Mical said icily, "you do not know what you are doing." He brushed the creases out of his robe with an irritated motion.

"Yeah, I know what I am doing. I didn't want you here. If I remember correctly, you kind of invited yourself."

Mical stared at him, shaking his head, "If we do find her, then she is going to need all of us, even you, Atton. I cannot understand why you feel the way that you do. I have not done any thing to hurt you."

Atton squared up to the blonde man, "She was the most beautiful thing to ever happen to me. I…I loved her, and you…_you_ took her away from me."

"But you never had a relationship with her, I…I thought that you did once, Atton, and I kept away from her, in respect of what I truly believed that you had. But, it was hard to be around her, and not have feelings for her. I did try though, Atton-you must believe me."

"Don't patronize me," Atton hissed.

Mical shrugged sadly, "Believe what you wish Atton, but it is the truth. If you think anything of her, then you will let this be." He turned away from him, and walked across the room. Outwardly, he appeared calm and collected, but inside his emotions was churning.

The loud hum of a light saber being activated stopped him half way across to the medlab.

He turned slowly, to see Atton advancing on him, his face screwed up with loathing, his blue saber gripped fiercely in both hands.

"Let us finish this, Mical. Let it end here. The better man _will _win."

"I will not fight you, Atton."

"Then you make it easier for me," Atton replied savagely.

Mical's hand reached down to his saber, and reluctantly, he withdrew it from its pouch at his side. He activated it with a flick of his thumb, absently remembering that Jennra had given him this saber when she had taken him back on the first steps to becoming a Jedi. _I miss you Jennra_, he thought with a sudden heart wrenching pang, _I want you back here with me_.

Atton flew at him, and with a flash of silver, Mical deflected the blow. Sparks showered him, but he stood there patiently, his silver saber held loosely in his hand.

"Atton!" he pleaded, "There is no need for this…"

Atton rushed at him again, swinging his blue saber at his head. Mical dodged the blow, and with a flick of his wrist, he sent Atton crashing against the far wall.

"I do not wish to fight you," he said gently.

Atton pushed himself upwards, and with a swift motion of his hand, he sent forth a cascade of blue energy, that crackled and writhed over the young Jedi.

Mical felt the Force rise in him, and he shrugged the energy off himself easily, where it dissipated into the floor. He stood there in a defensive stance, silently watching as Atton came at him again. His silver saber pulsed rhythmically in his bare hand.

"Atton," he called out, "Please stop this…"

"Why?" Atton demanded loudly, "I would kill you for what you have done."

"But, I have done nothing. I want her back as much as you do," he deactivated his saber, holding the hilt loosely in one hand, "I care for her, Atton, as I know that you do. Maybe things have changed," he conceded despondently, "Maybe if we find her, her feelings towards me might have changed. If she cares for you, then I will step back, and I will not stand in your way," he said quietly, "But, I will not fight you over this, Atton." He turned his back on the older man, praying that Atton would come to his senses. He heard footsteps approach him, and he tensed involuntarily.

"Mical…"

He stood still as Atton walked to stand in front of him. He noticed with concern that Atton looked pale and haggard.

"I…I don't know what came over me," Atton apologised in a low voice, "I just saw you and something inside me…" he shook his head slowly as if awakening from a dream.

"It is alright, Atton. These are trying times that we face."

Atton smiled at him regretfully, and slowly extended his hand to him.

Mical accepted the apology, and clasped his hand within Atton's, "We must be strong for when we find her…" He watched as the older man nodded his head in agreement. Silently, he breathed a sigh of relief. _But what happens if we do find her? What then? _he thought, frowning.

"We should meditate," he said gently.

Atton raised his head, and stared into Micals blue eyes, "If it's all the same to you, Mical, I think I just need some time on my own."

Mical nodded as Atton walked slowly away from him. _I think we all need some time on our own_, he agreed silently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mical sat on the floor in the star board dormitory cross legged, his arms resting on his knees, his eyes closed. He felt the comforting flow of the Force within him, and he allowed himself the peace and tranquillity that it offered. Tentatively, he extended his thoughts outwards, searching for any sign, or sense of Jennra. His brow furrowed as he felt a dark presence cross him, and he put up a protective barrier in his mind. The dark feeling abated, and withdrew from him slowly. He searched again, but could not sense her within the swirling power of the Force.

He became aware that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes slowly, "Yes?" he asked.

"What happened with you and Atton?"

Mical rose slowly to his feet, glancing across at the doorway. Mira leaned there, a worried look on her face.

"It is nothing, Mira," he replied.

"Well, it didn't look like nothing to me," she said with a concerned look, "It looked plenty to me."

"You saw us?" he queried.

"Yeah," she said, "Look, I'm worried about him."

"I do not know what is troubling him," Mical admitted, "he seems to be in pain…"

"He is concerned for Jennra," Mira replied hesitantly, "As we all are."

"He will not talk to me of it, perhaps he will confide in you?"

Mira held her hands up in front of her, "Whoa…I don't think he'll tell me. I mean, especially about _her_," she stopped when she saw the distressed look on his face. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right…"

"It is alright, Mira," Mical replied quietly, "I know how he cares for her."

Mira looked at him, biting the side of her lip, "Yeah, and that's the problem. I think he cares too much for her. Its like he doesn't look at…but hey, I shouldn't be telling you this."

Mical glanced up at her, _so she has feelings for him. This makes things a lot more complicated_, he thought distractedly, "I do not know what to say to you, or how to advise, Mira. I am at a loss in this matter myself. Perhaps you could talk to master Visas about this."

Mira shook her head, "I would rather that you didn't tell anyone about this, Mical. I don't want him to know," she frowned, "I am unsure of my feelings to tell you the truth. He is just so damned _frustrating_!"

Mical watched as she stormed out the small room, and raising a hand, he smoothed down his robes. He desperately wished to see Jennra again, but feared the consequences that finding her would bring. With conflicting emotions swirling around inside him, he walked out of the small dormitory.


	12. The General in Black

**Chapter Twelve-The General in Black**

Jennra shrugged her sore and battered body deeper in to the dark Jedi robe, as she gazed up yet another long corridor. The sound of voices was great here; she could hear the steady hum of activity, of voices and many marching feet. She reached down, and activated the stealth field generator at her waist. With a slight vibrational hum, she melted into nothing.

Walking slowly up the long corridor, she nervously glanced at the doorway next to her. Behind the closed door, she could sense many men, and she prayed that the shield generator would be last out. Silently, she sneaked past the entrance way, giving a soundless sigh of relief as she past by it.

So far, she had been undetected, but Jennra knew that it would not be long before her absence in the pit would be missed. She pushed the thought away from her mind, focusing all her senses on the task at hand. She needed to get away from this dark place. She desperately wanted to go and find her Mandalorian companion, Bralor, but she knew that she could not possibly attempt any sort of rescue by herself, and especially not due to the fact that she was severely wounded. _I have to alert Revan_, she thought to herself, _with the Mandalorians there is at least a chance that he can be saved_. She sent out a silent wish of hope and strength to him, praying that he would last until she returned.

She heard a metallic clomping of feet, and cursing her luck, she pressed herself against the wall, wincing as the wounds on her back stung. A heavy war droid was patrolling the far corridor. Her hand went down and touched the hilt of her saber. She watched apprehensively as the large grey droid scurried towards her on its four crab like feet. Jennra held her breath as it neared her. It stood in front of her, immobile.

It abruptly scuttled its body loudly to the left then to the right of her. She watched as it moved backwards, its shield glowing crimson about its body. Raising her hand slowly, she summoned the Force up inside of her. Suddenly the droid scuttled away from her and down the corridor. She let her hand drop to her side, feeling the Force ebb away.

Jennra glanced up the corridor the way the droid had come down. She pushed herself away from the wall, and silently resumed her slow walk. She paused again as she heard loud voices to her left. Sweat trickled down her brow. Her hand reached out for her saber, and she pulled it gently from its pouch. A surge of reassurance flowed through her, as she gripped the comforting weight of the hilt in her hand.

A door in front of her, to her left slid open, and several black clad Sith marched from out of the room. Jennra pushed herself to the opposite wall, gasping as her fingers brushed against another doorway behind her. A door swung open suddenly and she fell through it, cursing as she landed awkwardly on her side. She rose to her feet quickly, as tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. Her saber clattered to the floor, several feet away. She wildly looked around her, noticing with relief that the door had shut solidly behind her.

She extended her hand, and felt a tremor as the saber flew back into her hand. She ignited the yellow beam, glancing around. She stood in yet another corridor, this one gloomily lit. _This place is worse than a shyracks cave_, she thought in confusion, _I have no idea where I am_. She used the Force to sense if there were any Sith, or worse were around. She felt a wave of relief when she felt none.

She walked up the long corridor, her saber held tightly in her hand, the yellow light bouncing of the rough stone walls. _Where am I? This corridor is different to the last…_she felt a bolt of hope rise inside her as she came to a final crude looking door. She gingerly pushed it open, smiling broadly as she saw the dark sky stretch endlessly in front of her, and a cold breeze touch her face.

Jennra hurried across a long stone walkway, stopping as she saw a building appear in front of her. Stood inside, she could see several Sith soldiers, all clasping heavy blaster rifles. She pulled the dark robe about her tighter, pushing the dark hood over her head, concealing her face. She crept along the base of the building, hugging herself to the dark shadows. She was just under the sentries, when she heard a very faint whine, and she glanced about in dismay as her shield deactivated. _Frak! _She thought angrily, _what a time for that to fail._

Jennra shut her energy blade down quickly, fearing that the bright yellow beam would alert the guards. Glancing around quickly, she noticed to the side of the building some distance away, a low ridge that rose into the night sky. Fingering the hilt of her saber nervously, she slowly edged away from the shelter of the building and made her way noiselessly across the dark pathways that seemingly lead to the foot of the hills.

She scrambled up the steep rock face, her fingers bleeding in several places as sharp stones dug into her flesh. She ignored this; her only concern was to be away from that hated place. She reached the top, and with a sigh of relief she made for a group of tangled shrubs that lined the hilltop to her right. Thorns scratched her face as she dived in amongst the harsh vegetation, and finding a dense part of the shrubs she curled herself into the small place, her hands shaking with the effort of her recent exertions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dim light awoke her, and Jennra glanced around her with dismay. She was unaware of how long that she had slept. Her body ached and stung in a thousand places, and she gingerly tugged the robe away from where it had clung to her back. She stifled a low moan, as pain tore through her. Cautiously, she crept out of the bushes, wincing as she was scratched at again by vicious thorns.

She heard the slight sound of muffled footsteps behind her. She stopped, and the footsteps behind her stopped. She walked across the low ridge hesitantly, shrugging herself deeper into her dark robe. Her fingers grasped the hilt of her saber as it lay deep within her pouch.

Now she could hear his breathing.

_Damn_, she cursed under her breath. Whoever it was, was trying at great pains to remain hidden from her. She moved more quickly, listening as the footsteps behind increased in pace. Two options were open to her, confront him, or run like hell. She chose the first option.

She turned around slowly, raising her face to peer out of the deep hood. At that same instance, she was hit hard in the back, and knocked to the ground. A figure lay on top of, "Shhh…don't make a sound," a muffled voice said near to her ear.

The low metallic whine of a small shuttles engine filled her hearing, and she struggled against her attacker in a desperate attempt to see.

"Don't move…" the voice hissed at her.

She lay pinned beneath her assailant, wishing that he would get up from her; his weight against her wounded back had brought tears that streamed down her cheeks. Just as she could feel herself start to lose consciousness, the pressure against her was removed, and she was pulled ungraciously around to face her attacker. Her hood was shoved harshly from across from face, leaving her staring into a pair of gentle brown eyes.

"General…?" a voice asked incredulously.

"Bao-dur?"

They sat apart, looking at each other with astonishment. Jennra smiled broadly, and reaching across she hugged the Zabrak close to her, planting a large kiss to the side of his face.

"Am I glad to see you!" she exclaimed brightly.

"And it's good to see you, General," Bao-dur breathed quietly, trying to regain his composure, "But we need to move from here. The Sith have regular patrols across this ridge. We must make haste."

He watched as she struggled to her feet, noting how pale she looked, "General…are you alright?"

She smiled at him, "It's nothing that wont last." She stretched a hand out, and grabbed his arm, "although my strength seems to be failing me. Lack of sleep I guess. I…I could do with a hand," she murmured apologetically to him.

Bao-dur nodded at her, and placed his hand on top of hers, "Then come, General. I have a camp not far from here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They trekked down the dusty hillside for what seemed like hours. Bao-dur glanced across at Jennra, feeling alarmed at her ashen face and the way she shakily grasped at his arm for support.

"Not far now, General. Are your wounds still troubling you?" he asked, concern etching itself deeply on his face.

"I'm fine," she lied in a pained voice.

He glanced down at her and sighed,_ just like the General not to complain. _"The camp is just here," he said, leading her down a final small slope.

They approached a small entrance deep in the craggy hillside. Jennra glanced at Bao-dur as he led her into the dark space.

"Its not home," he said ruefully, "But it serves a lowly tech like myself."

They entered the low cave, plunging into the thick darkness. There was a clatter, and then a beam of light as Bao-dur lit some small fat candles, which spluttered in the faint draft of the cave. Jennra glanced around her, taking in her surroundings. The cave was larger than it first appeared, stretching some distance away and disappearing into darkness at the edge of the candles illumination. To her right lay a pile of thick blankets, arranged in a careless manner, _Bao-durs bed_, she thought sleepily. She heard a sound of liquid being poured, and then Bao-dur appeared, his horned head gleaming faintly in the dull light. He handed her a steaming tin mug.

"Here you go, General," he handed her a battered tin mug, full of a steaming liquid, "Its only hot chocolate, I run out of caff beginning of last year."

She smiled widely, and took the mug off him, scalding her lips as she eagerly sipped the dark liquid, "Mmmmm chocolate," she replied appreciatively.

Bao-dur watched in alarm as she drank deeply from the mug, "Hey General! You wouldn't be so appreciative if that was all you had been drinking for the last year or so."

Jennra looked up at him, and wiped some liquid off her top lip, "That was good, Bao-dur, thank you."

He glanced at her, and shook his head in disapproval, "General," he tutted.

She eased herself into a more comfortable sitting position on the ground, biting her lip as the wounds on her back roared into angry life. She gripped the hem of her cloak tightly, and sweat shone dully on her face.

Bao-dur set his mug down and went across to her. He glanced up at her face, "General, I ought to take a look at those wounds of yours."

She nodded at him weakly, and tugged her body out of the long dark robe. She felt his gentle hands push her pale Jedi tunic up across her back, and felt the cool air soothe her aching skin.

Bao-dur stared at the wounds on her back, and felt himself crushed inside. _How she has been able to walk with injuries like these, is beyond me_, he thought in amazement.

"How does it look?" Jennra inquired weakly.

He bit his lip, "I'm sorry General. You have some particularly nasty wounds here. I only know basic battle field first aid, I…I am afraid that it won't be enough…." his voice trailed off, as he disappeared to the other side of the cave, re-emerging with a battered back pack. "I have some minor first aid equipment, but sadly no kolto wraps."

She winced as he applied a damp rag to her back.

"I'm sorry General; this is going to hurt a little. You have a lot of blood here that needs cleaning before I can see what the problem is." He wiped the last of the dried blood up, and gazing at her with a candle in his hand, mindful of the spattering hot wax, he probed the mass of intricate ragged cuts that lined the entirety of her skin. He gulped quietly, "There are a lot of wounds here, _damn it_! If I had the right equipment…" He reached into his pack, and pulled out the few bandages that he had. He smeared some salve on to the deeper cuts, and then bandaged them up as best as he could. "What you need is a medic, kolto, and a lot of rest," he said as he gently pulled her tunic across her back. "There, good as new…or near as," he leant across to her and whispered in her ear, "Although if you had lost your arm General, now that I _could_ fix!"

She smiled up at him ruefully, and Bao-dur was pleased to see some of the colour creep back into her pale cheeks.

He went back across the room, taking the pack with him, and a few moments later returned with a brimming mug of hot chocolate, "I know you enjoyed the last one so much," he said confidingly.

She placed a hand on his arm, and looked up at him, "Thank you."

He flushed as he looked into her dark earnest eyes, "Its nothing, General."

She settled herself among his thick blankets on the floor, and yawned sleepily, "So where are all the others?"

"Others?" he asked.

"Yeah, the others, did they come with you, or have you gotten separated from them…?"

Bao-dur frowned at her, and glanced down at the stone floor, "There is no one else General. I came alone."

"Oh," she replied despondently, "I just assumed that the others were here with you." _Oh, Mical_, she thought sadly.

Bao-dur shook his head, "I'm sorry to disappoint you," he replied as he saw the tearful look in her eyes.

"But someone must have known you were coming, Bao-dur?"

He rolled his eyes, _how do I tell her that I came alone, that no one knows that I am here? _he thought pained. "No one knew that I came," he replied gently, "When I knew that you had left Dantooine, I got a ship, equipment and followed after you."

Jennra looked at him startled, "You shouldn't have come, Bao-dur. I didn't want anyone to follow me," she replied miserably, "You endanger yourself by being here."

"No, General. I could not allow you to come on your own. You never know when you just might need the back up. I was at Telos, helping the Ithorians with their shield generators, when I received word that you had left…"

"You heard? Sheesh!" Jennra frowned, "Did everyone know where I was going?"

"I packed a ship, as I said and followed you. I couldn't let my General go on her own now, could I?" he said smiling softly, "It was the Admiral that told me that you had gone. He has been trying to keep a close eye on you, General, but seems that you gave him the slip. Not unlike old times."

Jennra smiled bitterly, "I didn't do a good job though, did I?"

Bao-dur shook his head again, "General!" he admonished her, "_I_ tracked you. You made it hard at times for me to locate you, and it didn't help that I crashed my ship on the other side of this planet," he said in embarrassment. "It's been a long time General, but now I have found you…." he looked at her as he saw her stifle a large yawn, "But no more questions for now, General. You need to get some rest."

She lay down amongst the thick blankets, smiling wearily as he reached over and pulled one about her shoulders. She closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

Bao-dur sat near to her, and reaching a tentative hand out, he brushed a strand of her long hair from across her brow, "Sleep well, General. You are safe now. I will look after you."


	13. Guardians of the Temple

**Chapter Thirteen-Guardians of the Temple**

Revan opened her eyes slowly. She lay within the safety of Canderous' muscular arms, head resting on his broad bare chest, her arm slung casually about his waist. She snuggled closer against him, listening to his soft breathing, and rhythmic thump of his heart. _We should be moving_, she thought guiltily, _not lying here as if we have no cares_. With reluctance, she pushed herself up into a sitting position next to him, savouring the feeling of warmth that emanated from his slumbering body. She turned her head and stared lovingly down at him, a serene look upon her face.

His eyes flickered open as he felt her move away from him, and propping his head up on his hand, he stared sleepily up at her, "Revan," he yawned widely. He noticed the intense look she was giving him, her brow was furrowed into little lines of concentration, and her delicate mouth was pushed down slightly at the corners, "Hey, you don't regret what happened between us, do you?" Canderous asked her, frowning.

She smiled at him, tracing the scars at the corner of his lip with her finger, "No…I don't," she replied softly.

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than most."

She reached out a hand, and cupped his cheek tenderly, "Honestly, Canderous. I don't regret a thing."

He sneaked an arm out, and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. She protested weakly against him, laughing at the false hurt in his eyes.

"So you don't want me now, eh, Revan?" he growled playfully.

She sat up, pulling her robe about her shoulders, "It's not that, Canderous, but we really ought to be moving…" she trailed off as she saw the disappointment shining in his grey eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he barked at her gruffly.

She covetously watched him, as he rose from their shared bedroll and pulled his armour on. He felt her eyes on him, and smiled to himself.

"So what now?" he inquired tugging his boots on.

"We go deeper into this temple. We must find the Exile…" she chewed the inside of her lip, "I am worried that she is hurt."

"Cant you sense her through the Force, use your magic on her?" Canderous asked.

"I suppose that I can," Revan replied reluctantly, "But I fear what lurks here. We don't need to bring attention to ourselves."

"I agree with you on that."

Revan looked at him sharply, "Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

He picked his blaster rifle up, and turned to look at her, "Bah, it's probably nothing, Revan."

"Tell me…"

He shrugged deeply, "The room where you mentioned the holocrons were? I thought I heard a voice…"

Revan stood up, dressing herself quickly; ignoring the appreciative looks the Mandalorian gave her. "A voice? Are you sure, Canderous?"

He laughed abruptly, "I may be many things, but I am not a fool Revan. I know what I heard."

She stood up, and rested her hand against his rough cheek, "What did you hear?" she inquired softly.

"I was told not to trust you."

"And do you?"

He sighed deeply, "Why would I doubt you, Revan? I follow you…_you _who defeated the old Mandalore and the might of the Mandalorians at Malachor V. I followed you once before…I let you lead me to the Star Forge. I came back even though you ordered me not to follow. I even put up with the snide comments off your Republic boyfriend, and all because I…"

She glanced up at him quickly, "All because of what?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I trust you Revan. I trust in your judgement, whether it is for the good, or bad. I would follow you whatever the consequence. I care not for the Jedi's belief in fighting the battle of light or dark. I follow you because you have the heart of a Mandalorian, and because I care about what happens to you…" he trailed off weakly, "But do not think that it would stop me from killing you, if the need arose!"

She smiled at the Mandalorians attempted declaration of love. Her heart fluttered in her chest as it had not done in a long time, not since Carth_. Carth_, she sighed silently, _it has been too long…please forgive me._

Canderous bent down and retrieved his dented helmet from the floor. He stared at it ruefully, and then lifted his arms to put it on. He glanced down as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Revan was looking at him, shaking her head, "Don't Canderous, leave it off. I wish to see your face, and not stare at _that_," she gestured to the helmet held loosely in his hand, "Besides, its easier to see what you are thinking."

"Bah, Revan. I have to wear it; it's a statement of who I am…"

"Yes, I know all that," she rolled her eyes at him, "But I see no other Mandalorians here with us." She prised it out of his hands, and tucked it into her pack. "Here," she said mischievously throwing the pack at him, "You get to carry it though!"

He caught it, and muttered darkly at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kex hoisted the heavy Mandalorian blaster to his hands, and then pushed it away from him to the ground where he sat sullenly. _They have been gone a long time. What could be keeping them up in there_, he thought glancing across towards the temple. He despised the Jedi, and had suffered their accursed companionship ever since he and the other Mandalorians had come to this planet. _For Mandalorian glory_, he laughed bitterly, _what a joke! There's something going on that I just don't like_.

He glanced about him as a high wind whistled around their camp, blowing dust and ash into undying spirals high in the harsh air. The sun had dipped behind the craggy mountain range in the distance, and Kex knew that the cold would return shortly to gnaw at their bones.

He heard a stamping of feet near to him, and retrieving his blaster, he stood up. The large forbidding figure of Kelborn appeared out of the gloom, covered in a thin white sheen of ash. _Mandalore's favourite_, Kex thought bitterly.

"Have you seen Zuka?" Kelborn queried in a deep voice, "I have just looked around the perimeter, but he's not at his post."

Kex glanced up at the forbidding sky, "Yeah, Kelborn, he's in camp, over there," he pointed a gloved finger in the opposite direction.

Kelborn nodded at him, and turned to past him.

"Can I ask you something, Kelborn?"

"What is it, Quartermaster?"

"This is a delicate matter that I wish to discuss with you, and you alone," he gestured impatiently with his hand, "Follow me."

Kelborn grunted in annoyance and followed the elder Mandalorian to the other side of the camp.

"What is it that you wish to talk about, Kex?"

Kex rested the butt of his blaster on the ground, and leaned against it slightly, "It's the Jedi amongst us," he said in a low voice, "I do not trust them, or the Mandalore's loyalty towards them," he spat.

"It is unwise to question the Mandalore's actions. He is a good leader, and has brought us many victories…"

"Bah! Is that enough for you, Kelborn? I fear that our 'great' leader is under their magic. They hold too much sway over him and his decisions."

"You are wrong, Kex," Kelborn seethed, "You are letting your personal dislike of the Exile get the better of you."

Kex raised his head sharply to stare at his fellow Mandalorian, "What do you know of that?"

"You have resented her from the first time she came to our camp at Dxun. Even challenging her in the battle circle was not enough. I would have thought that you would let it be when she beat you, Kex. She has more than proved herself to be an equal to any Mandalorian warrior on the battle field," Kelborn chuckled deeply, "it is common knowledge that you resent her because of that."

"Bah, curse the Exile! If it wasn't for her _and _Revan, we would have won the war!" Kex angrily shook his fist at Kelborn, "We _should_ have won the Mandalorian wars, not the Jedi…"

Kelborn shook his head sadly, "Again, my friend, you are wrong. All sides lost that day…"

"We should have been victorious! We, the Mandalorians should be ruling the galaxy now, not cowering and grovelling in the dust at the Jedi's feet, our clans separated and disbanded. The Mandalore is _old_. He has lost his taste for the thrill of battle. He is content chasing after Revan and the Jedi, doing _their _bidding."

Kelborn looked at him curiously, "And what is it that you are suggesting?" he replied in a dark tone, "_He_ is the Mandalore, and I will undyingly follow him, as I know that many others would too. I advise you, my friend, to look and think what he has done for you, for us and for all the Mandalorians, and then I would question your judgment."

Kex cursed Kelborn under his breath. He watched as the younger Mandalorian strode away from the camp, and glancing back across to the temple, he smiled deeply beneath his helmet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan and Canderous silently trooped further down into the dark interior of the temple. They had journeyed through many eerily deserted tunnels and down numerous steps that led them into further dank blackness. The only sounds had been the muffled echoes of their continuous tread.

"Do you think she is here?" Canderous queried, his voice booming deeply in the dark.

Revan glanced towards the Mandalorian, "I am unsure," she said hesitantly, "but we have to look…"

"There have been no signs of her, Revan. None at all. Are you sure we are going in the right direction?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but there is something here that does need our attention. Can you not feel the oppression of this place?"

"Nope. But then I do not have the magic's that you Jedi possess. Me? I rely on only what I can see," he smiled knowingly.

"The dark is growing ever stronger as we journey downwards. Be aware of your thoughts, Mandalorian, don't let stray emotions get the better of you," she warned him in a small tight voice.

He stood close to her, "I _will_ protect you, Revan," he growled.

She leaned her weight against him, and kissed him lightly, "I cannot let you become a risk to me Canderous. The dark, its gathering in strength, its like it is waiting for…" she trailed off.

Canderous gripped her shoulders tightly, "Revan. You will not fail. I _believe_ in you."

Revan slipped her arms around his waist, "You should not follow me so willingly," she murmured, gazing up at him in the deepening gloom, "I may be the end of you."

He kissed her, "You were the end of me when I first laid eyes on you in that cantina on Taris. If its doom that we face, then I would rather that we faced it together," he brushed a strand of her blonde hair back from across from her face and stooping down slightly, he kissed her cheek.

She sighed ruefully, "I would rather not face my doom, nor share it, Canderous. But come," she slipped her hand into his, "we need to move on."

He moved away from her with reluctance, "Crap, Revan, you're no fun." He thought he could see her smile in the darkness, and grumbling, he let her lead him.

They travelled down a long dark tunnel that sloped upwards abruptly. Their feet clattered on the hard floor.

"Is it just me, or is it getting lighter?" Canderous whispered loudly.

Revan stared up the tunnel, "Yes, it's strange Canderous…I don't like this."

"No one has been up here in a long time," he replied kneeling on the floor, "See? The ground has not been disturbed in a long time…the only footsteps leading up to here are ours…"

Revan glanced at him fearfully, as she sensed a strong presence ripple its way through the Force. "Canderous…get up…_now_!" she yelled at him.

A low deep growling came from directly in front of them, and Canderous glanced up to see Revan ignite her twin sabers and dart hurriedly away from him. "What the…?" he cursed in disbelief.

"Terentatek!" she shouted at him, "_Jedi_ killers! Go, Canderous…let me tackle these beasts!"

He hoisted his heavy blaster, priming it for use, "To hell with that, Revan!" he yelled running towards her, his heart thumping erratically in his chest as the battle lust grew inside him.

Two large creatures rushed at them, heavy feet thundering in the narrow confines of the corridor. Their vile maws gaped open widely, revealing large wicked curved fangs that gleamed dully in the pale light. Two large, evil looking arms swung at the small Jedi woman stood in front of them, her sabers glowing brightly in the dim light. With a roar, one creature lashed at out her, screeching as her sabers cut through its flesh. It swung at her again, rushing at her with its wide mouth gaping hungrily.

"Use your Force, Revan!" Canderous shouted to her, firing his blaster at the creatures.

She feinted, and rolled across the floor as the Terentatek swung at her with a heavily taloned hand.

"I can't…they feed on the power…" she dived out of the creatures' way, landing neatly on her feet, "They are immune to the Force..." She arced her sabers, and slashing wildly at the creature, she leaped at it.

Canderous stood with his blaster pulsing rhythmically. He cursed his inadequacy loudly, "_Oh crap_…Revan!"

She darted a side ways glance at him, "Go!" she hissed, as the creature swung at her again.

"Never! Clan Ordo!" he roared as he ran at the Terentatek.

He felt the ground underneath him shift, and as he turned, a large clawed hand swiped at him, clashing loudly with his battle armour and spilling him to the floor.

Revan parried blow for blow with the creature in front of her, aware of the danger that the Mandalorian faced. She struck a savage blow at it which sliced deeply into the creatures' upper limb. It screeched wildly in its pain, and spinning around quickly, it sank its large fangs deep into her shoulder. A bright burst of orange plasma caught it full in the face, and the large beast in its panic swung at the warrior. Canderous rolled across the floor out of the way of the two creatures, his blaster continuously pulsing its lethal beams.

Revan sank to the ground on her knees, the saber in her left arm pointing weakly towards the dusty floor. She let it drop from her hand, where it rolled across the ground clattering, much to the Mandalorians dismay.

The Terentatek whirled on her again; the small human that had caused it so much pain, and heaving its unwounded arm at her, it struck her savagely. The bone in Revan's arm crunched with an audible snap. She cried weakly against the jolt of pain that flooded her senses. Rising to her feet angrily, she stood defiantly wielding her blue saber with her good arm.

"Come and get me, you _Son of a Murglak_," she roared at it in rage, "I'm here!"

The Terentatek rushed at her, and glowing with anger, Revan stood with the saber held tightly in her one hand. As the first creature passed her, she struck it viciously across its great toothed head, blinding it. It ran and crashed into the wall, its body shuddering in its death as a bolt of plasma scorched across its back. The remaining Terentatek came at her warily, striking out at her with its lethal claws. Another burst of bright plasma ripped through its heavily armoured back, and it screeched loudly in its pain. Revan thrust with her saber, her left arm dangling weakly at her side. She raised her right arm, and flew at the creature, twisting the energy blade back and forth, cutting through the beasts' heavily armoured chest. It gave a sudden enraged howl, and thundered towards her, the blood flowing freely from its gaping chest wound.

Canderous rushed at the creature, striking at it with the butt of this blaster, "Come on!" he yelled, "_Fight me_, damn you!" he aimed his blaster and fired point blank in to the back of its neck. The creature slumped heavily to the ground, pining Revan beneath it. It gave a convulsive shudder, and then lay still.

Canderous panted loudly, sweat soaked through his grey hair, staining it black. He dropped his blaster rifle to the floor, where it landed with a heavy muffled thump. He ran across to Revan, and gripping her tightly under the arms, he pulled her from beneath the Terentateks bulky carcass, the muscles bulging largely in his arms.

He knelt in the dust, with her cradled in his arms, "Revan…" he brushed the hair from across her damp forehead, "No, Revan…"

She looked up at him wanly, "Canderous…" she gasped in pain, "My arm…"

Canderous stared up ahead of him, his face strained with the effort of keeping his emotions in check. He leant down, and kissed her fevered brow tenderly, "I'm sorry…I failed you," he shook his head despondently, "I couldn't stop you getting hurt." He scooped her up into his arms, and hugged her tight to his chest. Slowly he rose to his feet, the wounded Jedi woman in his arms, "I won't let you go, Revan. Until the end…we promised," he leant his rough cheek against her smooth one.

Her eyes flickered open, and she reached her good arm out to him, running her fingers through his close cropped hair. She pulled him close to her, "Canderous…" she pleaded, gazing into his alarmed grey eyes.

He hugged her tightly to him, and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt her arm slide up around his neck, her cool cheek pressing against the side of his jaw. "Come Revan, I…" he choked on the words.

Silently, he turned and walked down the long corridor, the Jedi woman lying weakly in his strong arms. He felt dread touch at his heart like an icicle. _I love you, Revan_, he thought silently, the words offering him cold comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kex activated his stealth field generator, and silently slipped in to the dark entrance of the temple. _Mandalore will pay_, he thought viciously, _I will make him and the Jedi with him pay! _He crept silently into the dark temple, his blaster rifle gripped tightly in his hand. He felt resolution harden in his heart. _I will hunt you down, like the dog that you are, Mandalore, and then…then I will strip your power away from you._ Kex laughed quietly to himself. It was simple. He knew it was, because the dark voices told him so.


	14. Part of the Trinity

**Chapter Fourteen- Part of the Trinity**

Mira paced restlessly back and forth across the main hold, boredom etched deeply on her face. They had been travelling for over a month now, and the monotony of travel had played severely with her nerves. She wished that she was back on Nar Shaddaa, where the vibrancy of life and the daily grind of living muted all other aspects of existence, _like this_, Mira thought apathetically, _even the Enclave was better._

Atton sat at a small table, playing pazaak for the twentieth time of the day. She watched as he played with the cards, wondering how he found the game so interesting. She had lost interest in it about two weeks earlier, much to Atton's surprise. The interior of the ship now gleamed with an unnatural glow. In her desperation, she had cleaned the ship from port to starboard, checking on supplies and rations, and now there was nothing further that she could do.

She carried on pacing. This had to be one of the worst flights ever. There was not the convenience or luxury of stopping off world, although there had been plenty of chances too. She had spent a long time isolated in the garage, working her repairs and modifications on her ballistic jacket and weaponry. She had long since discarded her wrist rocket launcher, once you had a light saber; such things were simply not needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mical sat cross legged, his eyes closed tightly shut as he meditated silently. He felt the swirl of the Force all around him, and with his mind, he reached tentatively outwards. Shapes raced towards him, dark and forbidding in their intent. He shielded his mind and thoughts against these, and he reached out past those feelings of hate. A planet glowed briefly before him, and he tried to touch it…

He opened his eyes slowly, shaking his head. "It is no good, Visas. I cannot go no further. If she is there, then I cannot sense her," he replied sadly.

"This is strange," Visas frowned at him, "If anyone should reach her, then surely it would be you…"

Mical rose to his feet, stifling the slight anger that he felt, "It does not seem fair. After all, Atton has dreamt of her, and sensed her through the Force far more than I. Perhaps it is a failing within me. Maybe I should have pursued the matter when I was a child, and beseeched the council for a master to train me. Perhaps, I have left it too late."

Visas shook her veiled head, "I do not think that is in question. Atton has had training in the past. He has been around Force sensitives for a long time…"

"No. I disagree. It is a failing on my part…or perhaps it is simply that she feels nothing for me, the bond that we once had may be severed."

Visas walked up to him, and lay her gloved hand gently on his arm, "You doubt yourself too much, Mical. The Exile had a lot of faith in you, and she was strong in the Force. She knew and recognised the goodness that lies within your heart, and it was you that she trained first on the path of a Jedi. Does that not tell you anything?" she asked him gently.

He looked at her, and frowned deeply, "I only wish that I had your faith."

"Do not doubt the Exile, or her intents, Mical. Only you know the truth that lies in your heart. Do not allow yourself these doubts, not now that we are so close…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large sleek cruiser glided silently from behind the large planet that it had hidden itself behind. It floated through space, a dark silent hulk, the only sign of life, the occasional burning of its engines as it powered itself up, before briefly shutting down. It hung there, as it had done ten years previously, silently watching the small freighter that sped its way towards it, unknowing of what awaited it.

The dark robed figure stood staring out of the large observation window into the dark expanse of space, his features unreadable behind the dark opaque mask that covered his face. _"At last, we are so near. Our small seed has grown and bears fruit."_

"My Lord?"

The robed form turned to face the black clad Sith that stood nervously in front of him, _"The ship that approaches-it is the Ebon Hawk. The ones that accompanied the Exile are aboard it?"_

"Yes, my Lord. It is within our sensors range. We have just confirmed that it is Revan's old ship…" the mans hand flew to his neck as he felt his throat suddenly constrict.

_"Fool. That is not what I asked."_

"My Lord, I don't understand…" he replied in a choked voice.

_"I am aware that it is Revan's old ship. The ones that travelled with her are long gone. No, these are the companions that travelled with the Exile. I can feel their Jedi,"_ the figure bunched its dark gloved hand in a fist. _"Soon, we will have them…and we will crush them for the information that they hide within themselves."_ The figure turned to the Sith Captain, _"Go now, bring their small ship down, but do not cause them any harm. We want them alive on the planets surface. All of them."_

The Sith Captain saluted, and turned hurriedly on his heel, his hand rubbing at his sore throat.

The robed figure turned back to the window, watching the small freighter weave its way towards them. _"Pitiful, really. For what you desperately seek will bring you your deaths."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton made his way to the small cockpit, glancing across at Mira as he walked past her, _poor kid_, he thought, _she has been cooped up here far too long_. He stepped up into the cockpit, his jaw dropping as he stared out of the small window.

"Hey guys, there's something you might want to see up here…" he said into the comlink.

Mical's voice came back to him, and Atton thought that he could detect a faint hint of annoyance in his voice, "What is it, Atton?"

"Come and see-bring the others."

Atton sat in the pilot's seat, his fingers running deftly over the controls.

"What is it?" Mira breathed close to his ear, her hands gripping the back of his seat.

Atton pointed a finger, "Out there…"

She dropped into the co pilot's seat, and gasped loudly, "Atton!" she hissed, "Have they seen us?"

"Seen what?" Mical ran into the cockpit, with Visas close behind him.

Atton shook his head slowly, "Seems we are not the only ones out here. Looks like we have got ourselves some company."

They all stared out of the freighters small windows, watching as the immense sleek shape of a battle cruiser came into view.

Visas gripped Mical's arm firmly, "That is the source of the evil that we sense. Although, it feels incomplete. This is confusing…" she shook her head slowly, "It is part, yet it is whole…"

Atton groaned, "Cant you guys stop speaking in riddles? Is _this_ what we have been looking for?"

"No," Mical replied glancing down at the console over Atton's shoulder. He pointed at the screen, "There is a planet," he glanced back up at the window, his blonde hair falling across his cheek, "If…if she is there, then I feel that she will be on the planet," he looked across at Visas for confirmation.

"Yes, Mical is right… I do not sense her on the ship. There is something else there though," she smiled unhappily, "I do not like this."

"Can we get away from them, Atton?" Mira asked worriedly, "It's just that…"

The ship was hit by a powerful blast, which rocked it brutally.

"Hell…looks like we've been spotted!" Atton shouted, glancing around, "Go buckle up-its going to be a bumpy ride!"

"When is it never?" Mira replied, pulling the straps of the co pilot's seat around her, and buckling herself in.

Atton looked across at her, and raised a dark eyebrow, "Not fair!" he grimaced.

He cursed loudly, as he struggled to get the ship back under his control. The ship bucked and writhed, "That _was_ close!" he said grimacing.

Mira glanced at him, "what are we going to do?"

Atton grinned at her determinedly, "Mical is right. There's a planet down there. Looks like we are going down….lets just hope that my landing skills have improved since the last time!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark cruiser fired upon the small freighter again, its blasts rocking the smaller ship uncontrollably. It sped towards the brown planet beneath, its engines glowing hotly.

The dark Lord watched with satisfaction as it entered the planets atmosphere, its outer hull burning a hot vivid red as it spiralled downwards.

_"And so it starts…and so it ends,"_ the dark figure intoned deeply. He nodded at an aide, and the man scurried across him to him warily.

_"Prepare my shuttle. I wish to meet with these Jedi…soon. But first, I have other needs to attend to. Send one of the men in."_

"Y…yes, my Lord," the aide bowed, and raced quickly away from the forbidding figure.

The dark Lord turned away from the observation window, and settled himself into the large curved seat that faced the bridge. He watched as a soldier was brought and shoved to his knees before him.

He smiled benignly from behind his opaque mask, and leaning across he rested his gloved hand upon the soldiers head.

The aide that had brought the young soldier in scurried away from the bridge and the dreadful screams that followed after him. He thanked himself lucky that the Lord was in a good mood.

It could have been far, far worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several blasts rocked the small freighter as it dived towards the planets atmosphere; the ship weaved doggedly, out manoeuvring the heavy laser canons that fired indiscriminately at it. It sped through the planets atmosphere, its outer shell glowing brightly in the heavens. It buckled beneath the onslaught, and dived, hurtling down towards the planets surface, its engines whining crazily.

It crashed heavily, ploughing through the earth, sending great sods of earth flying up, where they spattered loosely against the ships body. The Ebon Hawk rested slowly, smoke rising lazily from its engines, and from scores of blast holes over the frame of its hull.

Atton gazed about him, stunned, "Well, at least we're in one piece," he replied doubtfully.

Mira coughed, "You certainly don't improve in your technique, Atton!"

"Yeah, well, at least I got us down, "he replied angrily, "Think you can do better?"

Mira unbuckled herself from the seat, "Who, Atton!" she replied haughtily, "don't take it personally, I didn't mean any offence…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Mira."

Mira rose from her seat, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Atton replied truthfully, "all I'm glad of is that we are not being used as target practise for that Sith cruiser…."

He glanced around as he saw a white faced Mical step shakily into the cockpit. _Well at least that shook him up_, Atton thought gleefully, _looks like he's had a scare or two_. "If you're going to complain about the landing…"

"No, Atton. I was not going to pass comment on your perfect understanding of basic flight training, if indeed you have had any, or your unparallel skill at landing. No. I was merely going to ask if we are to set out now, and for us to gather some understanding of where exactly we are," Mical replied half smiling.

Atton frowned at him deeply, "Yeah, very funny, Mical," _Not_, he thought glancing around at the amused look on Mira's face. He climbed out of the seat, "Better get our equipment ready, and move on out."

He pressed the button that activated the ramp, "One word though, we should be careful. We don't know what is out there. Could be a lot of predators with nasty big teeth and large appetites."

Mira stood up, and patted the light saber at her waist, "I'm ready for anything, especially after this flight. Need something to practise on; although Atton," she said looking at him, "it could be your butt if you don't move…"

Atton sighed, "Ah, great, that's all I need. A woman with attitude. Cant wait until we find Jennra, then I get double the trouble."

Mira grinned at him, "You should know, I like my targets, Atton." She blushed slightly as she walked out of the small room.

Atton followed after her, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

_"Don't listen to the huntress. She will only get in the way of your destiny with the Exile. She will cause you problems. Be aware…"_

Atton rubbed at his head, trying to clear Aliana's persistent voice from his head, "Go away," he hissed.

He bumped into Mical who was slowly walking down the ramp, his saber gripped in his hand, "Are you alright, Atton?"

He glanced at him confusedly, "Yeah…yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, if you do not mind my saying, you look like you have just seen a ghost."

_If only you knew_, he thought bitterly, "Hey, come on, get out of my way, Mical," he pushed past the young Jedi angrily and stepped out onto the planets surface. "Well," he drawled slowly, "this looks like a nice inhospitable place."

Visas stood to the side of the ship, her veil blowing slightly in the chill wind. "We must proceed with caution. This is a dark place…" she stopped, leaning her head to one side as if listening to something unheard. Her head rose, and she smiled, "Mical…" she whispered, "Can you not feel it?"

Mical strode across to the blind Miraluka woman, "What is it?"

She smiled deeply, "It is the Exile. I sense her clearly…she _is_ here on this planet."


	15. Reunion of the Heart

**This chapter is dedicated to Ewanlover64. I thank you for all your kind words, reviews and support that you have given me, and this fanfic. Your words mean such a lot. I thank you, andhope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Fifteen-Reunion of the Heart**

Jennra awoke to see Bao-dur watching her. She sat up quickly, pulling the blankets around herself, feeling embarrassed.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up, General,"

"How long have I been…?"

"Asleep? I don't think I would call it that. You have had a lot of bad dreams," he replied in concern. He stood up, and disappeared to the other side of the cave, reappearing with a tin mug. "More chocolate General?" he asked her, raising his eyebrow.

She smiled up at him, and took the proffered mug from him, "Thank you."

He pulled out a large pack, and started packing items away in it. "We ought to leave here, soon. The Sith should be aware of your absence by now, and will send more patrols out along the ridge. In the daylight, they might see evidence of our camp, and I do not want to be around when they do. We should go soon…are your wounds feeling any better today, General?"

She stood up, the blankets dropping around her feet. She raised her arms up over her head, and then winced, bringing them down quickly.

"I take that as a no?"

She smiled at him ruefully, "I guess not, Bao-dur. It still aches."

He frowned, "We really need to get you to a medic, you need kolto," he folded the blankets into halves, then quarters, and stowed them in the pack with the rest of his equipment. "Must not forget this, General," he said, handing her black Sith robe.

She took it off him, and tugged herself into it, "I suppose I should be thankful for it. It did help me escape."

Bao-dur shouldered the large pack, and glanced around the cave one last time, "Come General," he said, taking her by the elbow, "We must leave."

They stepped out in the cold air. Jennra shuddered as the wind whipped her cloak up around her feet. She pulled the hood close over her head, listening to the shrill tone of the wind. She glanced across at the Zabrak; he seemed unaffected by the coldness, and the icy wind.

They stepped out across a broad plateau that stretched for miles. Bao-dur glanced at her, and smiled sympathetically, "It's going to be quite a trek, General. Can you manage it?"

"Yes, I will be alright," she frowned, "Bao-dur; I think we should go now."

He looked at her, and nodded, "Come then, General," he smiled, "I have another camp, further along."

They set off, trudging across the dusty earth. Relics of trees and misshapen greenery littered their way, their shadows casting menacing shapes in the faint light of the moon. Jennra glanced behind her, noticing with relief that the ridge and the evil that lay behind it lessened as they moved onwards. They kept a brisk pace, neither of them speaking, each lost to their own thoughts.

Jennra felt the pain in her back eat its way into her consciousness. It rippled through her in uncompromising waves. She glanced across at Bao-dur, _He shouldn__'t be here_, she thought sadly, _he should be back at Telos, helping the Ithorians, not here trudging around in the cold, with a pile of Sith close on our heels._

He looked across at her, "General?"

She smiled deep into the hood, _Sometimes; I swear he is almost telepathic. He would have become a great Jedi, __"_Its nothing, Bao-dur. I was just wishing that we were back at Telos…"

She bumped into him, as he stopped dead in front of her. "Shh, General, there's some one tracking us. They have been for quite a while."

She glanced behind her, "The last person tracking me was you, Bao-dur, but I don't suppose that we can be quite that lucky this time?" She pulled her saber from her pouch, and feeling the Force rise up inside her, she turned around.

A sudden movement in the dark caught her eye, _yes, several Sith_. She raised her hand, and as they ran towards them, she unleashed the build up of Force inside her, hurling them across the plateau several feet. They staggered back to their feet, and raised their blasters.

Bao-dur blasted at them with his pistols, showering them in lethal orange beams of plasma. Two fell instantly to the ground, where they remained motionless. The other Sith stepped over the bodies of their fallen comrades, and still firing their blasters, they came at Jennra.

She effortlessly flicked her saber from side to side, the yellow energy blade deflecting the bolts of plasma back at them. Another Sith fell to the ground, the font of his shirt charred blacker than the material he wore. A sharp blast caught her below the elbow, and she cried out in pain. Bao-dur turned his pistols at the man and reined a shower of burning plasma over him. He fell to the ground screaming.

Jennra glanced over to Bao-dur, and saw that he was holding his own well, and had not been hurt. She raced across the ground, cutting two more Sith that leaped in her path. One lone cloaked figure remained.

"So, you are the Jedi that escaped?" a woman's voice asked her, "I have come to bring you back, and this time, my Lords will not let you go again so easily."

Jennra laughed, feeling the Force flow through her, "I think you are making a mistake. Go while you can, and I will spare you."

The woman laughed incredulously at her, "You spare me? I think not. My Lords do not care if you are brought to them dead or alive. The fact that you escaped has brought a death warrant upon your arrogant Jedi head." She ignited the saber that she held in her hand. Two beams of crimson sprang from both ends.

She leaped at Jennra, twirling the saber expertly. Jennra deflected the blow, and the two energy blades sizzled as they clashed. The Sith leaped at her, bringing the saber down hard at Jennra, but she rolled across the ground, and striking up with her hand, she let the Force fling the woman across the ground, where she landed heavily. Jennra leaped to her feet, and charged at the Sith, unleashing force powers at her, and swinging her saber viciously. The Sith fell back, her Force powers easily deflected by the Force barrier Jennra had put around herself. She slashed at the woman, and side stepped her neatly, causing the Sith to lash out at her clumsily. Jennra kicked her feet from underneath her, and she landed with a thump to the ground, her saber spinning away from her. Jennra planted her foot on the woman's stomach, the yellow blade throbbing as she held the tip near to her throat.

"Strike me…kill me then," the woman demanded hotly.

Jennra shook her head gently, "No. I will not do that. I do not strike my enemy while they are hurt and weapon less. Get up," she switched her saber off, and placed it back into its pouch. She extended her hand to the Sith, "Get up…and go!"

The woman looked at her with astonished wide eyes, "But you do not know what it is that you do. My masters will kill me, for failing…"

"I am not here to pass judgement on you. You are free to go, do as you will."

The Sith woman stared at Jennra with hate in her eyes, and stumbling to her feet, she ran in the opposite direction.

"You spared her, General," Bao-dur said softly.

Jennra smiled at him sadly, "I do not kill just for the sake of it, Bao-dur. If I can avoid it, then by all means I will."

"And that is why I follow you, General," Bao-dur said with pride showing on his face.

Jennra smoothed down her black robe, and glanced across at the Zabrak, "Well? Let's move on."

They walked some distance across the harsh landscape silently. Bao-dur walked at her side, and occasionally he passed small sideways glances her way. She ignored him, instead using the Force inside her to numb the pain she was feeling in her back and arm. Beads of sweat ran down her face, and she knew that she would not be able to hold her tongue for much longer. Already, she could feel the Force start to ebb from her, leaving her feel weak and shaky.

"General?"

Jennra ignored him, and carried walking on doggedly, her head bowed, the dark hood concealing her face.

"General. Look, it's almost dawn."

She stopped and glanced up at the sky. Tentative rays broke through heavy clouds in the dark sky, and Jennra smiled at the relief of not having to walk in the dark. She bowed her head and walked forwards, the strength failing her rapidly.

"Bao-dur," she said weakly.

He turned to her, and took her in his arms, "General? Let me help you…" he put his arm around her waist, and walked slowly forward. She draped her arm around his shoulders, and let him lead her.

"I…I'm sorry, Bao-dur."

"Nonsense, General. You have nothing to be sorry for," he reprimanded her gently.

They walked slowly past a dense copse of bushes, and suddenly he stopped. He shook his head, "I cannot believe this…" he said with awe in his voice, "General…" he glanced down at her, her head was hanging down, "…look."

She slowly raised her head and glancing across at him, she saw a wide smile on his face.

"Seems like we have found friends, General," he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Friends?" Jennra whispered weakly.

"Take a look around you," he replied quietly, as he stood away from her, smiling.

She slowly raised her head, and gasped in disbelief as the large shape of the Ebon Hawk loomed above her. The loading ramp was down, and on it was stood a very familiar figure.

Jennra shook her head; "No!" she cried in disbelief, "It can't be…"

The figure ran down the ramp, and strode across to where she stood. "Jennra?" Mical whispered questioningly, as he reached out and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

She looked up at him, her features hidden by the heavy dark cowl of her robe. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt the firm pressure of his hands against her robe. She felt hope flutter in her chest.

Mical reached out with both hands, and gently pushed the hood from her face. Her brown eyes gazed up into his, burning a tortured path through to his soul. He was appalled to see the bruising and myriad of cuts that ran over her features. He saw the tears that ran down her cheeks, and he reached out and cupped her face gently, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Is it really you?" Jennra asked in a small voice.

Mical nodded slowly, pulling her close to him. His fingers gently brushed a loose strand of dark hair from her face, smoothing it back into place. He leant down and kissed her forehead softly, "I have missed you," he said, his voice breaking with emotion, "more than you can ever know…"

She slipped her arms around his waist, unmindful of the pain that tore through her arm, and hugged him tightly to her, her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes against the emotions that poured through her; tears fell from her eyes, soaking into his pale Jedi tunic.

Mical rested his chin against the top of her head, slowly stroking her long dark hair. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest, and leaning down he kissed the top of her head lovingly. She raised her face to his, and stared up into his blue eyes. "I love you, Jennra," he whispered softly. He leant down to her and tentatively brushed his lips against hers. He felt her arms slide up around his neck, her fingers gently pushing through his blonde hair and pulling him towards her. She kissed him tenderly.

They parted and he smiled, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

A coughing sounded near them, and they both turned and looked at Bao-dur, who had his hand raised to his mouth.

"The General is hurt," Bao-dur said quietly, "She is need of medical attention."

"Yes, let me tend your wounds," Mical said looking at her in concern.

Jennra nodded, and reaching down, she intertwined her fingers within his. He clasped her hand tightly, and led her across the small clearing to the Ebon Hawk, with Bao-dur walking silently at their side.

They entered the main hold, where the others stood with incredulous looks on their faces. Jennra smiled at them weakly, shocked by the amount of familiar faces that stood there looking at her and Bao-dur with wonder.

"How….why are you here?" she asked feebly.

"They follow you, General, as I do," Bao-dur whispered softly at her side.

Mira gazed at Jennra with wide green eyes, "Are you okay, Jennra? I mean, you're looking kinda pasty," she leant across and hugged the Jedi woman briefly.

Jennra smiled at her, "It's a long story, I will tell you about it some day," she glanced at their faces, "I…I hope you didn't all come here because of me."

"Uh, yeah, well we thought you were in some kind of danger. We didn't realise that you had Bao-dur with you…" Atton replied. He kissed her softly on the cheek, "Its good to see you again, kiddo."

"Atton…Mira, _she is hurt_. Let me get her to the medlab, so that her wounds can be treated," Mical replied impatiently,

He guided her down the small corridor to the medlab, and sat her down on the low medical table. Bao-dur walked in through the open door, watching Jennra with concern on his face.

"Where are you hurt?" Mical asked her gently.

She grimaced at him through her pain, "My back…and… I took a blaster shot to my elbow."

"Remove your robe," he requested gently.

She shrugged the dark robe off herself, and handed it to him. He placed it on a nearby table.

"I cleaned her up, as best I could," Bao-dur said quietly, "but I have only got basic field training, and my kit was inadequate. No kolto."

"Do you know what happened to her, Bao-dur?" Mical asked quietly as he moved past the tech.

"No, when I found her, she was like this. Apart from the blaster shot. I was there when that one happened," Bao-dur whispered.

Mical grabbed several packs of kolto wraps from the medical locker, and went back across to Jennra. He peeled back her pale tunic with gentle hands, noting with horror, the blood that had soaked through it, and the slashes all along the material. He held his breath as he peeled back the bandages, and looked at the wounds that run across the entirety of her back. He cleaned the wounds gently with a damp towel, "I am sorry, Jennra…this will hurt a little."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Do what you have to, Mical."

He felt a lump come to his throat, as he saw how brave, and matter of fact she was being. _These wounds must hurt immensely_, he wondered to himself, _it__'s a testimony to her strength that she suffers silently_. He opened a pack of kolto wraps and applied the healing balm to her back, smoothing it in place with the palm of his hand. "Let me look at your arm," he demanded gently.

She raised her arm out, and he pulled the sleeve up out of the way. The elbow was scorched, and was starting to swell. Carefully, he wrapped her elbow in the kolto wraps.

"There, done. Now come and lie down. You need some rest," he ordered her gently.

She lay down on her side, watching as he got a blanket from out of a small cupboard. He smiled as he tucked the blanket around her.

"Sleep, Jennra," he reached down and kissed her forehead softly. He turned from her, and with Boa-dur, walked out of the room.

Smiling she closed her eyes, listening to their voices as they walked away.

"_The General does like a chocolate."_

"_Ah yes. She has always been very partial to chocolate as a rule."_

**Authors note: I decided to rewrite the ending of this chapter (as I did not feel happy with it),and to bring Bao-dur into the scene, as I cannot imagine that he would have just left the Exile, especially after recent events. **


	16. A Mandalorians Worry

**Chapter Sixteen- A Mandalorians Worry**

The Mandalorian warrior crept quietly down the steps that led to the large plateau. He raised his head, and taking a furtive glance to either side of him, he stepped out. He walked across the dusty floor, noting the large winged corpse that lay sprawled haphazardly across the floor. He poked at the creature's wing with the tip of his blaster, lifting it up so he could examine it further. He let it drop, where it feel to the ground with a thud.

Further along the ground, he saw two sets of tracks, which led off across the great room. He gripped his blaster in a gloved hand, and with his head bent in the deepening gloom, he followed the trail of footsteps.

He heard the heavy tread of someone approaching, and he hid himself in the shadows. Mandalore appeared out of the gloom, his bare head bowed, the Jedi woman held limply in his arms. He watched as Mandalore placed her carefully on the ground, and turn to reach into the large pack that he placed on the ground next to her.

_Canderous Ordo_, Kex seethed. _So that is the Mandalore_. He was right to have his doubts. Canderous was known among certain Mandalorians as having turned his back on them, and had gone traitor…. following the Jedi…_that Jedi, Revan…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canderous placed Revan gently on the hard ground, noticing with worry how pale and fevered she looked. The wounds from the Terentatek were taking a heavy toll; her brow was hot and damp, and her eyes rolled from behind closed lids.

"Revan…" he whispered to her, "You can heal yourself through your magic's." He sighed irritably, she would not awake.

He reached into the pack at his side, and pulled out some kolto wraps, noting with dismay that only a further five lay within the pack. He thought to use them sparingly, but looking at across at Revan, he decided against frugality; his only concern was to get her well again.

He ripped the Jedi robe tunic from her neck, and tore it across its seams along the shoulder. The material hung in a loose flap. He peeled open a kolto wrap, and plugged the bite in her shoulder. He glanced down at her broken arm. He had helped and splinted many broken limbs before in the past, but the thought of doing it to the Jedi woman filled him with some sort of supernatural dread. _Bah, she can always fix it herself_ _later_, he said to himself, as he gingerly lifted the fractured limb, and splinted it. He wrapped some more kolto around her arm, and sat back against the cold stone wall of the temple, with her head resting in his lap. He closed his eyes, and prayed for the healing balm to do its magic quickly. He did not like the thought of being alone with the incapacitated woman, weapon less.

He leant down, and brushed the damp hair from her face, "Dammit, Revan, wake up will you!" he grimaced at her largely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night crept stealthily upon the Mandalorian camp, bringing with it the harshness of the ice cold nights. Kelborn patrolled the camp, in the Mandalore's absence. He was honoured to have taken the role that the Mandalore had placed on him, and he only hoped that he would prove his worth. Kelborn wished to be Mandalore's second in command-he greatly admired and liked the leader that had brought the scattered remnants of the clans together. That he had proved himself in battle and leadership again, and again left no doubt in his mind, that the man that had assumed the role of the Mandalore, after Mandalore the Ultimate's defeat at the hands of the Jedi Revan, was the right choice as leader.

He checked over their rations, idly speculating that they were fast running out. Perishable food had died a long time previously, and there was not sufficient animal life on the planet for their stocks. Not that what was there would be deemed edible. _We have our pride after all_, he thought ruefully.

He motioned to Zuka, watching with a smile as the warrior turned canteen chef sauntered over to him. "Our rations are dwindling, Zuka, is there anything that we can do…"

Zuka snorted, "Ha, Kelborn. There is no life here that is edible, and we have not had the fortune to come across any more downed ships!"

Kelborn grimaced within his helmet, the last ship that they had found; they had been able to salvage tinned edibles that had lasted them several months. But even that was dwindling. "We will have to have survive on meagre rations from now on," his belly growled at the thought, "We have done so before, and we will have to do so now."

"Aye, Kelborn, but what warrior will march on an empty stomach?"

Kelborn sighed, "Just leave the matter to me," _and I just hope that we do find another wrecked ship soon, Sith or otherwise_, he thought concernedly.

Zuka went to walk off, but Kelborn stopped him with a hand, "Are all patrols back?"

Zuka nodded heavily, "Aye, they are all back, except the few scouts that we have posted as watchers…" he stopped, "but…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Come to think of it, Kex has not been seen in a while. We assumed that he was patrolling the outer perimeter…"

"Never assume, Zuka!" Kelborn hissed between his teeth, _damn that stubborn quartermaster._

"Is there anything else, Kelborn?" Zuka implored deeply.

He shook his head, "Get some rest, while you can, Zuka," he replied kindly, "I fear that we are due some trouble shortly." He glanced across at the yawning mouth of the temple, and wondered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan opened her eyes, and stared weakly up at the dominating silhouette of the Mandalore above her. One of his hands was entwined in her hair, the other laying loosely by his side. She gazed up at his profile, and knew with a sinking heart that she loved him. They had been thrown together by circumstances beyond their control, and he had been a constant presence by her side. That he had followed her, before, and after the battle at the Star Forge proved to her his depth of feeling-even if the stubborn Mandalorian would not admit it.

She moved her head, and he stirred quickly, removing his hand from her hair, and sitting up with an embarrassed air.

"Revan, I see you are awake," he shook his head, "You sleep too long, is that what they teach you at the Jedi academy? Too sleep in the face of danger?"

She pushed herself up into a sitting position next to him, "You know nothing, Mandalorian. You do not know what it is to be a Jedi…the responsibility…"

"Bah, Revan," he said, dismissing her.

She smiled at his cheek, "How long was I unconscious?"

He smiled gently at her, "Not that long," he lied, sparing her feelings.

She laughed at him, "You are a bad liar, Mandalore!"

"How do you feel Revan? I…you gave me a scare back there," he frowned at her in concern, ignoring her laughter.

She leant across and kissed him, "I am better thanks to your concern, and your rudimentary first aid," she replied flexing her arm.

"You ungrateful wench! That's my thanks? You Jedi leave a hell of a lot to be desired in the 'thanks for saving me' ratings."

She struggled to get to her feet, cursing herself for the momentary weakness that she felt.

Canderous placed a hand on her arm, and pulled her gently back down to him, "Hey, not so quickly," he said slipping his arm about her shoulders, "you have been injured, quite severely at that. I do not care that you are Jedi…you need to take it a little easy."

She shoved herself away from him, and rose to her feet on shaking limbs, "I am fine, Canderous, you have no worries with me."

He sighed deeply at her arrogance, "Sit back down, Revan. You have nothing to prove to me by your stubbornness! Give yourself a little time to recover your strength."

"Ha, Mandalorian, that is where you are wrong…"

"Look, I don't want to see you weakened prematurely. I also don't wish to see you suffer any more hurt. Give yourself a break, Revan. Sit by me?" he pleaded gruffly.

She looked down at him, and smiled, "Alright. But only for a minute, got it?" She rested heavily against him, her head swimming with the effort of standing.

Canderous slipped his arm around her, and pulled her towards him. He gazed into her hazel eyes, "You had me worried back there," he said softly.

Revan rested her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. We should not tie ourselves with the emotions that we are feeling."

Canderous glanced at her sadly, "I cannot deny myself my feelings for you, Revan. I have tried to in the past. …bah, why am I telling you this? You will decide what is to be done for the both of us," he replied angrily. "It is the Jedi way, isn't it? Well, in case you have forgotten, I am not one of your damned Jedi, and I will not be treated so!"

She glared at him, "I did not say that, Canderous. Choose your words carefully!" Unexpectedly, she felt the dull weariness creep upon her again, and she leant against him heavily. She felt his arm sneak across her, holding her against his broad chest.

"You are one of the most frustrating women that I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Canderous sighed into her hair, "I fear you will be the death of me, Revan."

She turned to face him, "Do not joke about such things."

He leant towards her, his grey eyes narrowed, "I _never _joke," he replied seriously, as he kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kex watched them, all the while the anger and disappointment growing inside of him.

"_Look how they treat you, Mandalorian! They mock you…see how they are flaunt their love for each other…he is a Jedi lover, has always been. Revan…she has taken your leader, beguiled him with her magic. He will betray you, all because of the Jedi. Revan is as bad as the Exile…and must pay the price of taking your leader; your Mandalore is nothing without her."_

Kex stood back from the wall, and deactivated his stealth field generator. He saw the surprise on the Mandalore's face, echoed by the look on the Jedi's face, as they stumbled to their feet.

"Canderous Ordo…I _know_ you!" Kex spat viciously, "You have betrayed us, and you will pay for that, you and your accursed Jedi," he roared, raising his blaster rifle at them.


	17. Falling part two

**Chapter Seventeen-Falling (part two)**

Mira sat on the work bench, watching the Iridonian as he walked slowly around the garage, inspecting the ship. Every now and then he would shake his head and mutter to himself. T3-M4 whirred around his ankles, like some sort of pet, _a replacement for his remote_, Mira wondered.

"Breeee broooo deeet?" the astromech droid enquired inquisitively.

"Now, I wasn't saying that. All I said was that the ship looks like its not been taken of," Bao-dur replied quietly to the droid at his feet.

"Breeep deet broooo breeee?"

Bao-dur sighed in annoyance, "I didn't say you, did I? You are behaving very erratically…when was the last time you had a memory wipe?"

"Dwwoooooo ooooooooooo," T3 cried in alarm.

Bao-dur smiled, and leaning down, he patted the droid affectionately. The droid backed away quickly in alarm, and scurried out of the garage. "What's with him?" he frowned.

Mira laughed at the scenario playing out before her, "Hey, you would be wary if all you had had for company recently was Atton…."

He walked across to where Mira sat, "Yeah, I did notice that he crashed the ship, _again_…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the deep dark gloom of the torture room, the young blonde Jedi hung limply from the Force bonds that encircled his wrists. Bruising on his face showed lividly against the pale contrast of his skin, blood dripped slowly from a gash across his forehead. He glanced up wearily as the dark form approached him, its face covered by its dark opaque face mask._

"_What do you want from me?" he asked weakly._

"_I want the Jedi that escaped. You will tell me of her."_

"_I will tell you nothing." _

"_If you do not tell us, we will force the answer out of you…we have means."_

_The young Jedi raised his head, and stared at the dark Lord with defiance shining in his bright blue eyes, "I will not betray her," he said quietly._

"_Ah, your love for her is a noble thing, but it will not save you," he walked across and raised his arm, touching the Jedi's head slightly with his gloved hand, "We will know of her, and of the others that follow her."_

"_You will learn nothing from me."_

_He placed his hand firmly on the young mans skull, watching with amusement as his eyes rolled up whitely in their sockets and crimson dripped from between his pale lips, "Young fool," _he hissed_, "your love will lead her here. Are you blind to that?"_

Jennra opened her eyes, and sat bolt upright in her bunk. She gazed around the small dormitory, not knowing where she was. Trembling, she slid from the bed and pulled her robe on. She sat with her head in her hands, tears spilling down her cheeks.

A figure stepped into the room hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

Jennra glanced up, hot tears blurring her eyes, "Yes, I'm okay, Mical."

"No, you are not," he walked across and sat on the bed next to her, "What is it?" he asked gently.

Jennra glanced at him, and then looked away, staring at the floor. Images of him being tortured flooded her senses, and fearfully, she pushed herself away from him.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he frowned, "If I have then I would rather you say…"

"No, its not you. It's me. I…I'm just having bad dreams, that's all. It's nothing," she replied, wiping her eyes with the hem of her robe.

He looked across at her, taking her hand between his, "It is not nothing, Jennra, these dreams. I know, Bao-dur has spoken of them."

She angrily pushed his hand away, "He had no right!"

"He is concerned about you, as I am"

"You are better off without me, Mical," she answered him harshly; "You should never have come here. I…I didn't want you here."

"I do not believe that. I am glad that I came."

She shook her head sadly, "You don't know what it is that you say." _Your love for her is a noble thing, but it will not save you, _she felt tears run down her cheeks as she remembered the words from her dream.

Mical pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I will not leave you again Jennra," he replied firmly.

She glanced up at him, "But how do you know that?"

"I just do," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton walked past the dormitory, and stopped in the entrance as he noticed the two entwined Jedi. He felt the hatred curl in his heart and demand release.

"_He is taking her from you…"_

Atton glared hotly at Mical, then turned and strode from the dormitory, walking instead towards the garage.

The fake smile died on his lips as he saw Mira sat on the work bench laughing with Bao-dur, who was leant close towards her.

"_See, even the huntress betrays you."_

Atton's smile tightened into a hard line. He slunk quietly away, to the safety of his bunk in the far dormitory.

"_All alone, poor little Atton."_

"Shut up," he retorted angrily, raking his hand though his hair. _Why can't I shut her out of my head?_

"_I have always been here, Atton. Ever since you choked the life out from me. My crime? For showing you the beauty of Force…and now your punishment is that you will never be able to turn away from it, you will always feel it, even when you do not wish to. Some things remain for a reason; perhaps I am, shall we say, your guide on the path you now walk."_

Atton lay down on his bunk, idly picking up an old holonovel.

"_You can't shut me out, Atton."_

He glanced up as he felt the bed move next to him. A spectral figure sat next to him, her eyes glowing a luminous glacial blue.

"Oh great! So now I see you…uh, what next?" he threw the holonovel at the wall, where it clattered loudly to the floor. Angrily, he grabbed at the shimmering figure, his eyes narrowing as his hands passed through her insubstantial frame.

"_Oh, you cannot hurt me; I am far beyond that now."_

He sighed bitterly, "What do you want from me?"

"_I only want you to see your destiny, Atton…to become what you should have, all those long dark years ago."_

"No, I stopped all that…_she _helped me."

"_Tell what lies you like, but only you know the truth. She was nothing; she only awoke what was already there….what I showed you. But, no, you must now turn away from all that. There is a different way…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra stood silently waiting for the crew to assemble in the main hold. She still felt perturbed by her dream, and the urgency of it compelled her in her search for Revan. _Together, we will wipe out this threat_, she thought determinedly.

Mical sat quietly in a chair next to her, lending her his unspoken support. She fought back the temptation to ruffle his hair, instead turning her mind back on the task in hand.

Mira and Bao-dur came in together, deep in conversation. Jennra smiled, she remembered the attachment the red head padawan woman and the tech had had several years previously. They had seemingly flowed back into their old former friendship easily, as if time had no meaning. Visas walked in serenely behind. Atton came in last, from the opposite direction. Jennra glanced at him, he did not raise his head to look at her, instead, he slumped untidily in a spare seat some distance from the group. She noticed with great concern, how _old_ he was looking, his skin tone was pale, dark smudges ringed his downcast eyes, and he had a general sense of unease about him that shone through, even without the use of Force sight. Jennra made a mental note to have a few words with him in private.

"As you are aware, there is a subtle threat on this planet, which" she frowned, "could cause great repercussions for all of us, maybe even to the Republic. We are conscious of the large Sith cruiser that patrols in the heavens, and the fact that there is a dark presence on board-signifying the possibility of a new Sith master." she glanced about her, "They have a large military facility, where I was a captive not so long ago. Bao-dur has been watching the facility for some time, and has gathered a lot of valuable information," she smiled at the tech, whom lowered his head in embarrassment at the obvious pride she felt for him.

"We need to find Revan, and the Mandalorian troops. The last I saw of her was a few days ago…maybe a week. They were camped near an old disused temple. I am afraid that it is going to be quite a walk to get to where she last was, and for all I know, they might have moved on from that area. But, we need to go back there, and from there we _can _track them, and with the help of Visas and Juhani, we should hopefully be able to sense Revan through the Force," she sighed deeply, running her hand through her hair. "She has to be alerted to the presence of the military facility."

"When do we leave, General?"

She smiled wanly, "We leave today. The longer Revan is unaware of the danger she faces, the more risk there is for her, and the Mandalorians. Pack what equipment and weaponry you think we will need, Bao-dur."

"And what of the Ebon hawk?" Atton asked sullenly.

"We will leave the droids on board. HK-47 will be a more than adequate defence, and T3 will carry on with repairs."

Atton stood up, "So, I guess that's it then?" he gestured with one hand, "Well, lead on, fearless leader…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra walked into the women's shared dormitory with a heavy heart. Part of her wished to forget all about Revan and the Mandalorians and the Sith, and to fly back to the safety of Dantooine in the Ebon Hawk, leaving all the worries and nightmares behind. She sighed, knowing that was something that she would never do. She would not leave the steadfast Mandalorians, and her superior, Revan. She would sacrifice herself gladly for anyone of them.

She pulled a kit bag from an overhead locker, and started packing spare clothes and equipment in to it. The door opened behind her, and someone stepped in, closing the door softly behind them. She smiled as she sensed Mical's gentle presence through the Force.

He walked in and stood close behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against hers. She leant back wards into him, gathering strength from his solid, reassuring presence. They stood that way for sometime without speaking.

He kissed the side of her head, and sat down on her bunk, watching as she continued to pack items away

"Are you sure you have packed enough?" he indicated the bulging pack that she was still filling.

She smiled in embarrassment, "Ah, when you have spent just short of three years with rapidly dwindling supplies, you can appreciate my greed."

"Come and sit with me a minute," he patted the space next to him on the bed.

Jennra fastened the pack, and lifted it on to the floor. She sat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"There is something that I wish to ask you. I promised myself that I would, if we found you. And now seems the right time."

She pushed away slightly, staring at him in confusion, "What is it?" she asked warily.

He looked at her and flushed brightly, "I…I only hope you feel the same way as I do," he murmured apologetically.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Just ask….what's the worst that I could say?"

He sat back from her, and stared at his hands, "When we get back…to Dantooine, I wondered if…if you would consent to become my wife…of course, I can understand if you would rather not…"

She smiled shyly at him, "Yes," she replied softly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"…it might be too soon, and we have not seen each other for over two years. And I imagine that it will not go down well with the council, but it is a promise that I made to myself when you left."

Jennra slipped her arms around his neck, "I said yes," she replied softly, pulling him closer.

He glanced down into her dark brown eyes, and smiling slowly he kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Already to go, General?" Bao-dur whispered quietly.

Jennra glanced back at the silent hulk of the Ebon Hawk with a lump in her throat, and turned to the tech stood next to her, "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Lead on, General!" he smiled at her.

She shouldered her heavy pack, and walked resolutely forward, with Mical and Bao-dur either side of her. Visas and Mira walked slowly behind, their lightsabers out at the ready. Atton followed in the rear, a scowl on his face.

"_You must make your move. Critical times approach. You must strike before she finds Revan."_

Atton shook his head, "I will do it in my own time," he muttered silently, "It will be when _he _least expects it."

"_Good. Then make sure that you do…and do it right this time. There can be no margin for error. She must not know how it happens, for if she does, then it could be your death, and not his that comes so swiftly."_

"Shush," he whispered, "She is coming…"

Jennra walked across to Atton, "Hey," she smiled at him, "We haven't had much time to talk…"

"Yeah, well you've been to busy with your boyfriend. How comes you're not walking with _him_?"

Jennra frowned at him, "Atton, there's no need to be like that."

"Yeah, you're right kiddo. Look, I'm sorry, it's just been such a trying time lately, you know how things have been."

She stared at the ground as they walked, "You're right," she touched his arm briefly, "It's good to see you again, Atton. I guess I had forgotten how much I had missed all of you, my friends," she replied, smiling warmly at him.

_Friends_, he thought bitterly, "Well, it's good to have you back," he smiled, his eyes straying past her, to stare at the figure of the hated blonde Jedi walking in the lead with the Iridonian. "I will make it up to you though. I can _promise _you that much. I will always be there for you, Jennra-even if things get tough," _which I can assure you they will…_


	18. Temples Shrine

**Chapter Eighteen-Temples Shrine (All Sorrow Leads to Battle)**

Canderous glanced around quickly as he recognized the slight metallic hum of a stealth field generator being deactivated. He stumbled to his feet clumsily, supporting Revan as she scrambled up beside him. To his amazement he saw Kex, his quartermaster appear angrily before him, blaster rifle raised and aimed menacingly. He walked across to where the quartermaster stood, raising his arm out in greeting.

"Canderous Ordo! I know you. You have betrayed us, and you will pay for that, you and your accursed Jedi!"

"Kex…what the hell?" Canderous glared at him in confusion.

"You have betrayed the clans, Ordo. You now follow the Jedi. _They _were our enemy!" Kex stared down the barrel of the weapon levelly at him.

Canderous shook his head tiredly, "That was a long time ago, Kex. They are not our enemy anymore."

"You are wrong, Ordo," Kex spat angrily.

"Is there any point to this?" Canderous demanded.

"Oh, yes," he replied, firing the blaster at the Mandalorian leader, "the point is that you die like the dog you are," he fired again, blasting Canderous squarely in the chest and sending him sprawling to the ground, "and your Jedi harlot dies with you!"

Canderous weakly tried to get to his feet, but Kex kicked at him viciously with his booted foot, knocking him to the floor. He stood over him, firing his rifle continuously. Orange plasma reigned down over the fallen Mandalorian leader.

Revan watched impotently, as if from a dream. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, she saw Canderous fall to the ground, and watched in horror as Kex repeatedly fired on him. A rage like no other flowed through her being, and poured through her channel in the Force. Silently, she ripped her remaining saber from its pouch, activating it with a single fluid motion. She ran at the Mandalorian, swinging the saber in bright arcs. It connected with his armour, sparking and sizzling in bright splashes of blue, images that imprinted themselves heavily behind her eyes. She raised her hand and using the Force, she threw him repeatedly against the wall. His blaster was ripped from his hands and she flung it across the great room. She descended on him furiously, and with the Force she pulled him up into the air by his throat. He dangled several feet of the ground, his battered body armour splashed vividly with his own blood. She tightened the grip around his throat; squeezing the life out from him, then she threw his body savagely against the wall, where it fell in a crumpled heap.

She stood for a long time, feeling the Force rage all around her.

Revan slowly walked across to where Canderous lay sprawled on the hard ground. She lifted his limp head into her lap, her hand trembling as she stroked his hair. She leant down over him, and she kissed his cold lips passionately, her hot tears spilling over his pale cheeks. "I will avenge you, my love," she cried into the still air. She caressed his cold cheeks, running her fingertips over the old scars on his face. Her grief consumed her, and she gave into it willingly, allowing the surge of emotions that poured through her being.

She gently placed his head from her lap, onto the hard unforgiving ground. She knelt by him, focusing all her Force power. _I can bring him back, I can bring him back_, _I can bring him back, _ran through her head like a dark litany. She placed her hands on his charred battle armour, and closing her eyes, she tried to bend the Force to her will.

Sobbing, she pushed herself away from her, glaring around her in her confusion. _Damn you, damn you_, she hit him hard across his chest, then still weeping, she threw herself against him, and laid next to him on the cold floor, her arm draped across his battered chest. She cried until their were no more tears left, her breath rising in great hacking sobs that tore through her cruelly. Slowly she rose to her feet, glancing down at the fallen Mandalorian that lay by her feet, and then she ran swiftly into the deep gloom of the temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Terentatek corpses slowly floated towards her as she climbed the steep corridor where she had fought her last battle with Canderous. She sighed as she felt the grief tighten her throat, and choking back the tears, she stepped past the bodies.

A shrine, to some forgotten nameless entity loomed ominously before her. She felt the dark reach up and caress her like a forgotten lover. She fought against the surge of emotions that threatened to rip through her, and mastering herself, she stepped into the deep chamber.

A huge long sarcophagus lay in front of her. Its entrance carved deeply with unknown creatures and men. She gripped her saber, and slashed at the stone, until it broke asunder from her might. Inside lay an intricately carved light saber- strange runes and creatures adorned the heavily gilded hilt lying with a blackened mummified corpse. She snatched it from the corpse's hand, breaking its rigid fingers as she did so. She stuffed the saber deeply into the front of her robe and glanced around the chamber, aware that something was menacingly observing her.

She raised her hand slowly, angrily willing the beast to reveal itself. She shot her hand out, and deftly spun the Force to her will. A cascade of electricity flowed willingly from her hand, striking the unseen creature deep in its chest. The hssiss revealed itself momentarily, and she took advantage, striking it at it with bolts of dark blue energy which ran tremulously from her open hand. The creature writhed at her, thumping its great body against her, but Revan ignored the momentary pain. She thrust her hand out, and shattered its body with her mind.

She slowly walked around the room, her eyes narrowing as she sensed the lone Sith holocron. She approached it reverently, and taking it from its place in the wall, she gripped it between her hands. Garbled voices sang at her with an almost indignant tone, but Revan smiled darkly at it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan strode down the long corridor, stopping as she noticed her lost saber lying in the dust. She bent and retrieved it, slipping it into its pouch at her side. Some distance away, Canderous' blaster lay gleaming in the dull light, and she knelt by it, her hand reaching out tentatively to touch it. She picked it up, and held it against her cheek, feeling the cold of the metal against her skin. Weeping, she stood, and grasped it firmly in her hands, and walked the long lonely distance back to where the Mandalorian lay in the dark.

She walked past the fallen Mandalorians body, a slight pause in her step. She gazed down on his face-fleeting memories of their forbidden love touched her soul. She smiled softly down at him, and kneeling by his prone form, she rested his rifle against his chest, and placed his hand on the barrel of it,_ you will not be alone, Canderous-for what Mandalorian should lay in a dark place weapon less? _She bent down towards him, her hair falling across his face, and she gently kissed his cold lips for the last time. Sighing deeply, she rose to her feet, and with revenge stirring in her heart, she strode past him, and out from the temples plateau.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelborn stood outside the temples entrance, with dread lying heavily in his heart. He hoped that he would find Kex soon.

Kumus approached him warily, "Kelborn, there are Sith that approach us…what should we do?"

Kelborn slowly raised his head, staring at his comrade, "We fight them, Kumus, until there are none left alive."

The Mandalorian saluted him, and strode into the camp, calling his men to arms.

Kelborn sighed impatiently, Mandalore and Kex would just have to wait-there were more pressing matters at hand.

Around the camps perimeter, the Sith seethed in their masses. They spilled out, in their hunger for the Mandalorians. Lines of them broke upon the blue armour of the warriors, to be repelled and struck down in their masses.

Kelborn raised his blaster, and shouting on behalf of his leader, Mandalore, he uttered his war cry "For Clan Ordo!" at the top of his voice before ploughing into the lines of black that swept upon them. Kelborn fired blast after blast, relishing the blood lust that grew in his chest. He ran through the Sith masses, pouring shower upon shower of orange plasma upon the dark Sith tide.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Zuka swirling two scimitars, their blades stained a deep crimson. The Mandalorian cut a path towards Kelborn, and stood fighting side to side with him. Kelborn smiled grimly beneath his helmet, and dropping his blaster to the floor, he pulled at the vibroblade at his side, "We will fight like brothers, Zuka!" he yelled before sweeping through the black mass.

Several plasma mines detonated in front of them, a trap laid previously by the warriors. Sith flew in all directions. Laughing as he saw their masses thin out, he launched himself at them, grinning as he saw a tide of Mandalorians swarm around the back of the Sith lines.

The Sith, knowing that they were trapped, fought aggressively, and several blue clad warriors fell to their swords and blasters.

Revan appeared at the temples entrance like a forgotten wraith, her eyes squinting in the light. She grasped her saber in her hand, and with the same bloodlust stirring in her heart, she ran like a dark fiend at the Sith, her saber gleaming a dull blue as she chopped and sliced all that lie in her path.

Kelborn glanced across at her, "Where's the Mandalore?" he shouted to her above the din of battle.

"He is dead, at the hands of one of your warriors," she replied tonelessly, as she swung her saber.

He panted, "Dead…? I don't understand…"

"Fool," she cried, "Kill them…kill them all. Avenge your master." _Avenge the hatred in my heart._

She turned abruptly from Kelborn, and ran at the lessening numbers of Sith, screaming in her anger at them. She raised her hand, and unleashed all her Force powers at them, laughing bitterly as she watched them die beneath her feet.

It was Kumus that laid his hand in concern on her shoulder, "They are gone, Revan…they are all dead."

She turned towards the Mandalorian with blank eyes, lowering her arm; she replied softly, "Dead? No. They are not dead. They never die…they always come back."

Kumus backed away from her; the lifeless look in her eyes worried him.

"Come," she said to him, "I know where the Sith hide themselves. Are you ready for the battle of your life? Do you want glory for your Mandalore?"

Kelborn stood next to Kumus, and nodded to her slowly, "Lead the way, Revan." He gestured to the assembled warriors, "Pack the camp away, we depart from this unholy place now."

A voice shouted to him, "But what of the Mandalore, Kelborn. We should not move until he orders it."

Kelborn glanced across the throng of weary warriors, and shouted, "The Mandalore has been slain. As Mandalore's second in command, I now take sole control. We leave now."

Revan stared up at him, and smiled sorrowfully, "And I will accompany you," _for revenge._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The body of the Mandalore lay in the impenetrable darkness of the temple. He remained as Revan had left him, back pack at his side, his hand placed coldly upon the barrel of his blaster rifle. Silence reigned heavily. The body of his former quartermaster remained heaped untidily against the far wall; the nature of his death an uneasy legacy of the dark fury of the Jedi. Blood dripped leisurely, and pooled into a black puddle at his ruined side._

_The still body of the Mandalorian leader lay alone and forgotten in the darkness of the temple. Slowly, his fingers began to twitch against the cool metal of his rifle._


	19. Revan and the Exile

**Chapter Nineteen-Revan and the Exile**

Canderous sat up, wincing sharply as his battered body armour crushed his bruised chest. His breathing rasped deeply, and he grimaced at the metallic taste in his mouth. Coughing, he got to his knees, and spat a gobbet of blood on the ground.

_Revan_.

He stared all around him, wondering where she had gone. The last he remembered was Kex firing on him, and he felt a sharp blot of anger and indignation run through him. His blaster lay on the floor, where it had fallen off his chest as he had sat up. _Where the hell did that come from? _he wondered, the last time he had seen it was in a long distant corridor…

He leant heavily against the wall, waiting for his implant to kick in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky, and pulled her ballistic jacket tighter around her slender frame. Ominous clouds rolled forbiddingly across the skyline.

She pulled her bedroll form out of her pack, and laid it across the ground. Their camp was small, and she noticed with amusement, that Mical and Jennras bedrolls lay near to each other. _Oh well_, she thought wryly, _making up for lost time, I do wonder…_

She glanced across at Atton, _Sheesh, he looks so miserable_. His eyes kept darting to the where Mical and Jennra were sat, their heads bowed together as they talked in low voices.

"Hey, Atton," she whispered to him as she sat next to him on the hard ground, "What's up?"

"I don't want to talk, Mira," he replied, not looking at her.

"Yeah, well, I do!" she grabbed his arm, and turned him to face her, "Hell, I don't know what's gotten into you lately…" she stopped when she saw the pain in his brown eyes, "Sheesh, Atton. Talk to me?"

"Why don't you go over and talk to him…seems like you've got plenty in common!" he spat, pointing at Bao-dur who was sat on the ground cross legged, working on modifying his pistols some distance from them.

A wry smile touched her lips, "Wow…are you jealous, Atton? I didn't have you down as that type of guy."

"Yeah, well there's a lot about me that you don't know, or would even want to know about. So just leave it, and back off, okay?"

"Is this about them?" she indicated the two Jedi to their left.

"No," he said in amazement, "I'm not bothered about…"

"You are, Atton. Gees, get over it, will you?

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I think I do. Listen, they care about each other, it's so obvious. Just let them be, Atton. You wanted her happy, well she is."

Atton sighed at her in annoyance, "Go use your wannabe Jedi counselling somewhere else kid, its not wanted here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the dark scrubland, the Mandalorian warriors marched unceasingly. Revan strode resolutely at their head, with Kelborn at her side.

Kelborn frowned beneath his helmet. He was becoming concerned with the Jedi woman who walked with them. Her face was drawn tightly; her eyes still had that _empty _look to them. _What happened in the temple?_ he wondered to himself, _and more so, what went on with the Mandalore and her that seemed to cause this rage_. He knew that they had been close, _well as close as allies could possibly be_, and that the Mandalore had an unwavering respect for her. _If they had had a relationship of sorts_, Kelborn thought wryly, _it was nothing to do with him_. Just as long as his decisions were not compromised in any manner was all that mattered to the Mandalorian. He laughed to himself at his whimsical notion, _as if the Jedi and the Mandalore…_

He stared ahead in the deepening night. The cold tore through him, and he shivered in spite of the clothing he wore beneath his battle armour. The only sound was the heavy tread of the Mandalorians feet as they marched through the scrubland.

Since leaving the temple, they had come across two small bands of patrolling Sith. They had despatched them easily, the Jedi had slain them with a wild abandon that brought a cheer to many of the warriors. She was starting to really show her mettle on the battle field, she fought with the determination and passion of a Mandalorian. _No wonder he respects her so_.

He felt a hand grip his arm tightly, and he glanced down at her.

"Shhh," Revan whispered, "I sense a small camp ahead of us."

Kelborn strained his ears, and then heard it; the sound of muffled voices dead ahead of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mical sat leaning with his back against a low boulder, Jennra snuggled up against his chest. The stone dug into him, but he ignored the discomfort, instead he leant down and kissed the top of her head. She huddled up to him closer as a chill wind stole through the camp. Mical reached down, and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"What happened to you at the Sith facility?" he asked gently.

She glanced up at him, a ghost of a grimace on her face, "I don't really want to talk about, Mical."

"But it still troubles you, even though your wounds are cleared, there are still marks that you carry inside of you."

She sat up away from him, "I left Bralor there…isn't that enough? What I did was wrong. I should have gone back for him."

Mical shook his head in disagreement, "No. From what I saw of your wounds and your general physical condition-and also from what Bao-dur has told me, you could not have. You were nearing a state of exhaustion, Jennra-do not blame yourself. A lot worse could have happened if you _had _gone back, and I have to admit that I am thankful that you did not, for purely selfish reasons of my own."

Jennra laughed wryly, "That isn't a very Jedi like attitude, Mical,"

He leant towards her, and kissed her softly, "I know, and that is something that worries me. I have been having doubts about the Order…"

She frowned at him, "Why?"

"It is all running well enough and there are more students that arrive whom wish to learn the ways of the Force, and the path of the Jedi. But I have thought a lot about you since you left, and I have come to realise that the life of servitude that the Order demands, is not what I wish to be apart of anymore. I am thinking of stepping down, and letting Juhani take over."

Jennra shook her head, "No, Mical, I cannot allow you to do that…"

He smiled at her, "No, it is something that you cannot decide for me. Since we found you, my priorities have changed greatly. It is something that never occurred to me before…." he trailed off with a distant look in his eyes.

Jennra leaned towards him, "What is it?"

"No, we will talk off this again, at a more appropriate time," he pulled her towards him, and she cuddled up to him again, listening to his heart thumping steadily beneath his robe.

She closed her eyes drowsily.

_Revan and an army of blue warriors surrounding her, strode angrily into the small camp. She stood in front of Jennra angrily, "It's your fault he's gone. The blame lies heavy with you, Exile!"_

_Kelborn stood at her side, "The Mandalore is dead, and it is your fault, Exile."_

_Revan stared at her, dark emotions swirling like phantoms all around her. She reached down and placed her hand across her stomach. Her eyes shone blackly as she raised her other hand and pointed at Jennra accusingly, blue energy dripping off her fingertips. "Exile."_

Jennra opened her eyes with a start. Her head was still resting on Mical's chest, and his arm was around her shoulders. She pushed away from him abruptly, her eyes searching the small camp.

"Jennra…? What is it?" Mical asked in surprise.

She turned and faced him, a look of wonder on her face, "It's Revan. She is very near…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kelborn ordered a small group of warriors to encircle the small camp that they had stumbled across. He glanced across at Revan, who stood like a wraith with her blue saber glowing eerily in one hand. Absently he wondered why she only used one blade lately.

He signalled the men to take their positions, watching as the small group activated their stealth field generators, and disappeared in to the night. They remerged several seconds later behind the camp. Kelborn gestured to warriors either side, and with Revan, they crept into the camp.

Jennra stood up quickly, the blanket sliding to the ground, "Mical….Atton," she hissed.

They stood up, and went to her side, their hands flickering to their light sabers. Mira and Visas walked across, their sabers already in their hands activated.

Revan stepped forth out of the night, "Exile…" she said quietly.

Jennra felt the breath freeze in her throat.

"…it is good to finally see you! I feared greatly for you, when you were captured," Revan smiled grimly at her, and Jennra felt staggered to see pain shining in her eyes.

"Revan. It has been some time….have you news of Bralor?"

She shook her head, "No, I thought that he was with you?"

Jennra glanced at her, "Revan, we must talk. There is a lot that you don't know."

They sat in the camp, with the Mandalorians grouped around, and scouts patrolling a make shift perimeter. Jennra felt a wave a reassurance wash through her at the sight of the Mandalorian soldiers. She looked across at Revan, and felt concerned. Even without the use of Force sight, she could see the dark shadow that loomed over the female Jedi.

"I am aware of this Sith military facility," Revan was saying.

Jennra noticed that Kelborn's head shot up at this news, "I was held captive there, with Bralor," she replied softly, "I don't know what is going on or how there are so many Sith…"

"Yes. There numbers have increased. We have encountered quite a few patrols."

Jennra looked across at Boa-dur, indicating him to speak.

He glanced at Revan, "I have been watching their camp for over the past year…or so. They have a large landing site, with many ships, many that are alien in design. Recently, there has been a surge of activity. It is like they are preparing for something!" he whispered loudly. "Their patrols have been gathering both in size and in frequency."

Revan nodded towards Kelborn, "Yes, we have had our own encounters with them," she stood up abruptly and strode form the camp.

Jennra stared after her, and glanced at Mical.

"You should go after her," he murmured out of the hearing range of the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra approached the other woman with trepidation. There was something very wrong with her. She stood at her side, "Revan?" she asked quietly.

"The Mandalore is dead," She replied dispassionately, "killed by the hands of one of his own warriors. How ironic is that?"

"Are you sure…"

"I tried to bring him back. It can be done with the Force. Alas, I wasn't strong enough for that."

Jennra frowned worriedly, "You cannot bring back the dead, Revan…its impossible!"

She glared at the dark haired woman, "I tried healing him, but it didn't work. I left him there…."

"Did you care for him, Revan?"

"As you do the historian, Jennra?" Revan shook her head, "No, it was not like that."

"Where did he _die_?"

Revan laughed bitterly, "In the old temple. And I left him there to rot with the corpse of his killer, but enough…I do not wish to discuss this further. If you are wise, you will not bring this subject back up with me, Jennra." Revan turned from her, and marched angrily back towards the camp.

Jennra stood there silently pondering Revan's words. She closed her eyes, and reached out with the Force.

_In a dark place, the wounded Mandalorian struggled to get to his feet. He fell back to his knees angrily cursing…._

Hands were about her shoulders, and Jennra blinked her eyes rapidly, "Mical," she breathed in relief, as she sensed his familiar presence.

"What did Revan want?" he inquired gently.

She looked up at him, "She thinks he is dead….but he is not. He lives still," she grasped his arm tightly, "We must go to him…you can heal him."

Mical gazed at her in confusion.

"If we do not find him, I fear greatly for what will happen to her. Already the dark touches at her. She must see that it was not her fault…she feels that she failed," Jennra muttered with the impact that the Force sight was having on her, "but she did not. We must find him, before…" she grimaced, "I fear for her, Mical."

"Then we will do what needs to be done, Jennra. I will follow you."


	20. Departure in the Night

**Chapter Twenty-Departure in the Night**

Revan slunk from the camp, using the sudden cloud cover that hid the moons glow to her advantage. She could have told them that she wanted to have some quiet time for her meditations, but she knew that they would see the deceit in her heart. She spotted a small copse of gnarled half dead trees, and made towards it. Kneeling, she unwrapped the holocron, placing it reverently on the ground.

Atton followed after her, skulking deep in the shadows. He watched as she removed an item from her robes, listening with rapt attention to the harsh garbled voices as they sprung from the dark pyramid shaped object.

"What are you doing…what is _that _thing?"

Revan hunched her shoulders, and lifting her hand over her shoulder, she flung him across the ground, where he landed harshly on his back. He rose quickly, and made for her again. She stood to her feet slowly, and glared at him.

"Don't give up do you, Atton?"

He shook his head, his eyes glowing strangely in the dark, "Not until you tell me what you're hiding." he sauntered over to her, and stood regarding her with a smirk, "I'm betting the others don't know about your _little toy_."

His hands shot to his throat and Revan smiled at the disbelief in his eyes, "Are you threatening me, Atton?" she hissed darkly, "I don't take too kindly to idle threats."

"It's not an idle threat…" he choked out, "I want to know what you're up to."

She walked over to him, and stood close to him, "I have eaten smaller men than you for breakfast," she laughed, prodding him in the chest with a finger, _"You will not tell the others of what you have seen."_

"Hate to disappointment you, Revan, but your persuade powers don't work on me."

She turned her back on him, and walked across to the holocron, feeling his eyes carefully watching her, "Why would I wish to tell you? What good would it do you? Turn back from this path Atton. It will bring you no joy."

Atton felt the pressure around his throat ease, "It isn't joy that I want," he spat, "Its revenge."

Revan turned and stared at him curiously, "Revenge? Against whom?"

"The Exiles Disciple."

"That is _my _General you talk about. Why would you wish harm against her man?"

Atton glared at her angrily, "He isn't her man…he stole her from me, and I want back what is _mine_."

"You should be more careful of what you lose, Atton," she smirked.

He strode across to her, and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him, "Damn you Revan. How would you feel if you lost someone…"

Revan raised her hand, and slapped him hard across the face, "Don't you dare…" she replied slowly, "I would kill you for that remark!"

He glared at her, rubbing his cheek with his hand, "So the mighty Revan has a heart," he laughed cruelly, "such hot emotions for the long gone Admiral! Tell me, through your many long and lonely nights, do you wish that you were back there with him?"

Revan smiled at him evenly, _fool_, she thought, _how predictable_.

"You do know that he is a Republic spy?"

Revan glanced at him, narrowing her eyes, "A spy?"

"Yes, he masquerades as a wannabe Jedi, the same as the rest of them, but all along he was spying on her for the Admiralty. Oh, I see you didn't know that," Atton laughed quietly, "There is a lot that you don't know about that _him_. Look, you care for her, the same as I do. He is a threat to her, and is using her for his own secret gains…"

Revan smiled at him grimly, "The only threat I see, is _you, _Atton. Do not cross _my _General, or her choice of partner…or you will have me to answer to. I will not have you hurting her in any way. Understand?"

Atton scowled at her, "I understand perfectly, Revan. But, I don't understand your loyalty to her…"

Revan shrugged, "It is of no consequence to you. And do not think that you can blackmail me. I will kill you if you breath a word of this to another," she smiled at him wickedly, "Remember, you are _nothing _to me, just another hungry Kath hound in the pack. Now go…leave me. You taint me with your dishonest presence."

He turned from her in barely contained rage, "Don't think that you will get rid of me that easily, Revan. I will have my revenge, and you cannot stop me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra slipped the two packs on to her back, and glancing across at Mical, she nodded to him. She watched as he walked across to where the large Mandalorian was posted as watcher. He looked across at her and grinned.

"Have you seen Jennra?" he asked in what he considered a worried voice.

The Mandalorian shook his head, "I haven't seen her-thought she was with you."

Mical shook his head, watching as Jennra slipped past behind the warriors back, "No," he replied innocently, "Ah, my mistake. Maybe she is with Revan, I will go look for her there."

The Mandalorian grunted loudly, "You do that, and stop wasting my time. I am supposed to be on guard duty…"

Mical walked the long way around the camp, and glancing around him, he activated his borrowed stealth field generator and disappeared, only to reappear some distance away, near to where Jennra was waiting patiently.

He ran up to her, and smiled as she handed him his pack. He slipped the pack over one shoulder, and took her hand within his, "Are you ready?"

Jennra nodded, "Yes, but lets make tracks before we are missed at the camp."

They ran from the others, stopping only when they were at a safe distance to do so. Jennra smiled at him warmly, "Thank you for coming with me…"

"I would not have let you come alone, Jennra. Wherever you go, I go," he replied scolding her gently, "You should know that, besides you have need of my skills as a healer…"

She pulled him close to her, and kissed him, "You do have _other _uses," she replied suggestively, raising a dark eyebrow at him.

"Oh, so that is it," he coloured slightly, "You are a devious woman, Jennra," he smiled at her affectionately, "And there I was under the impression that you required my medical skills," he sighed quietly.

She giggled at his feigned indignance.

"Can you hear something?"

He glanced behind them, "No, I do not hear anything out of the ordinary…"

She clamped her hand over his mouth, "I think someone is following us," she whispered.

Mical listened intently, and nodded. He gently removed her hand, and pointed over his shoulder.

"Stay there," Jennra hissed at him quietly. She opened the pouch at her side and retrieved her light saber. She glanced up at him, and slowly crept back the way they had come.

Jennra paused as she heard the soft tread of footsteps, and frowning, she watched as a pale blue glow neared her. Standing quietly in the darkness, she waited for the presence to approach, and igniting her blade, she stepped out. The yellow light fell on the horned head of a lone Zabrak.

She sighed, and shut her blade down, "Bao-dur!" she reprimanded loudly, "What are you doing here?"

The tech looked at her, and grinned sheepishly, "General," he admonished her, "You don't think I would have let you go alone!"

"I have Mical with me."

Bao-durs eyebrows shot up, "Oh. General…I…ah, I didn't realise that you were looking for some _quiet time_…"

She slapped his arm and tutted, "It's not like that…"

He nodded his head wisely, "_Whatever _you say," and grinned as he walked past her.

Jennra rolled her eyes, and hurriedly followed him.

Mical wearily watched as he saw the two figures near him, _Bao-dur_, he sighed in relief. For a moment he was sure that he had seen Atton.

Jennra slipped her arm around his waist, glancing across at the Zabrak whom was stood away from them, adjusting his pack, "He thought that we were….you know, wanting some _quiet time_," she whispered.

Mical stared down at her, "Well…if that is the general opinion on why we have gone missing from camp, what on earth will they make of the fact that Bao-dur has joined us?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

Jennra put her hand to her mouth, and stifled a giggle, "Oh…_oh_, I hadn't thought of that!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton strode back into the camp, and hurled himself at his bedroll. _Damn Revan_, he thought angrily, _No, there has to be another way_. He glanced around the camp, his eyes resting on Mira, where she was sat in meditation with the blind Miraluka woman. _No, that's not it. _

He became aware that Jennra and Mical were nowhere to be seen.

Atton sat quietly, and used the Force to sense where she was. He smiled slowly, and crept stealthily out of the camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bao-dur walked along side Jennra, his hand resting on the butt of his blaster pistol. He felt slightly nervous. Someone had been stalking them for the last two hours. He wondered if he should alert the General to the fact, but glancing across at her, and the way she was talking to Mical, he decided not to for the time being. _Moments are fragile and far between_, he thought, _let them have some time together, before things get bad._ He earnestly wanted to protect her. He listened intently, the footsteps were getting nearer. He sighed; he had no option but to warn her.

He laid a gentle hand on her arm, "General?"

She smiled at him, and Bao-dur felt his heart melt at the sincere look she gave him, "There is someone following us, General…."

"Gees, Bao…this is starting to form a pattern!"

"No," he whispered, "They have been following us for the last few hours…do you want me to go back and look?"

She shook her head vehemently, "No, I will not risk you, Bao-dur…I will go back and see."

He watched as she crept away from them, her hand resting on the pouch her saber rested in. _General_, he sighed to himself, _can't you see that you are the important one here, just for once?_

She snuck back, bumping into the figure that was following them. She looked up, and saw the familiar profile of Atton in the deepening gloom. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"Gees, Jennra! I thought you might need another pair of hands…"

She frowned at him worriedly, "But why were you stalking us?"

He grimaced at her, "Look, if they knew that we all had left the camp, they would be hot on our tails. I just figured discretion was more suitable, than all out chasing after you! Anyway, I am as concerned as you are for Revan. She is not acting herself…"

Jennra felt relief flood through her, "I can't deny that another pair of hands would be useful…come," she replied catching hold of his arm, "Mical and Bao-dur are just ahead."

They walked towards where Mical and Bao-dur were stood, waiting in the darkness.

Mical glanced at Atton, noting with concern the covetous look that he was giving Jennra, as they neared him, _will this ever stop? _he asked himself, _I will not compete with him for Jennras affections, I know how she feels-even if he does not._

Atton saw Mical observing them, and he smiled broadly at him, wrapping his arm around Jennras shoulders.

"Well, we are all together, I guess. We should really move on, before Revan suspects anything." Jennra replied glancing around her. She pushed Atton's arm away from her, and walked across to where Mical stood. She smiled up at him, and reaching down in the darkness, she clasped his hand tightly in her own. He tightened his fingers around hers, and raised her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

Atton fell in with them, as they moved away, his eyes on Mical's back. _Just you wait_, he thought smiling darkly at him, _she will be mine, and you will be beyond caring, once I have finished with you._


	21. Revans Vision

**Chapter Twenty One-Revan's Vision (future echoes)**

The ripe sweet scents of lush grass fragranced her senses deliciously. She opened her eyes, and stared up into a perfect azure sky; soft puffs of clouds blew gently past on a light breeze. She smiled as she felt the warm healing rays of the morning sunlight tentatively caress her skin, warming the chill from out of her grief stricken heart. _I could lay like this all day_, she thought contentedly, _and forget who I am. Is that such a bad thing, to want to forget-even if it is for only a short time?_ She pushed herself up into an upright position, smiling at the scenery around; feeling joy awaken in her soul for the first time in a long time, _Oh the bliss, I do want to forget! _She pulled a long piece of grass to her, and gently snapped its stem, playing with it idly in her hand.

"Hello, Revan."

She glanced up at the figure in front of her, and felt the first shard of dread threaten to crush her new sense of tranquillity. "Malak?" she whispered fearfully.

He sat down cross legged facing her, tucking his brown Padawan robes around himself. He stared back at her, "Yes, Revan," he smiled gently.

Revan gazed at the man in front of her; he was greatly changed from the last time she had seen him. His face was whole, his lips curved in wry amusement, a smile she remembered of old. The blue tattoos stood out starkly on his pale hairless head, and his dark eyes shone with a gentleness that tugged at her heart.

"Why am I here?" she whispered, gazing down at her hands.

"This is a vision…"

"So none of this is real? You are not really here, are you?" Revan questioned sadly.

"I am here, in a sense," he smiled at her, "Revan, you must listen to me. You have reached a point, a line that is in danger of being crossed. Do not make that mistake again. Turn away from this foolishness. Do not become what you once were."

"I led you down that path," she said, tears welling in her eyes, "and it all started here, didn't it Malak?"

Malak smiled at her benignly, and shook his head, "That is the past, Revan. You cannot hold on to that, not anymore. No, you must look to the future, and the consequences of your actions, for if you fall, there are many that you love that will fall with you. Come," he said rising to his feet, "take my hand, and see for yourself, Revan."

She glanced up, doubt shining in her eyes, "Why would I want to? The future is unwritten…"

"The future is what you make it. Now do you wish to see, or does a part of you still hold onto ignorance?"

Revan got to her feet slowly, glancing around the plains of Dantooine, "Will I ever come back here?"

"That is up to you."

She slipped her hand into his, marvelling at the warmth of his skin, "Then show me, Malak."

They walked through the long grass, and stepped…

…into an apartment at Telos.

Carth sat at a low table, a half empty bottle of brandy gripped loosely in one hand. He looked pale and dishevelled, dark smudges ringed his tired tear stained eyes. His jacket was flung untidily across the back of his chair.

Revan walked into the room, glancing back at Malak who stood watching her from the doorway. He nodded to her, "See what has become of your love. He has lost all hope, and sits in fear. Fear of you, Revan…"

She walked slowly into the room; her hand reaching out to the man slumped in the chair. She knelt down by him, "Oh Carth," tears ran hotly down her cheeks, as she gazed at him.

"You cannot touch him, Revan. Remember this is the future you bring."

She glanced back across at Malak, and nodded.

A sudden explosion rocked the room, and Revan, her eyes widening in surprise, ran across to the large window. She nervously raised her hand and pulled back the heavy drapes. Her hand shot to her mouth, and she stared back at Malak, her eyes wide. "No….this cannot happen…not again!"

Malak went across to her, and laid his hand on her shoulder, "Take a look at what you have done," He turned her to face the glass, "See how Telos falls."

She stared out the window, watching as explosions ripped through Citadel station. Small shuttles fell from the sky in flames, to land crashing against the many buildings. Glass and rubble fragments flew through the sky, as heavy fire reigned down from the large Sith cruisers that patrolled the skyline.

She heard a low moan behind her, and she turned to see Carth struggling to get to his feet. He raked a hand through his tousled hair, "All gone," he slurred heavily, "I have failed…and I am a disgrace! The fleet, ah…the fleet," he made a fist with his hand, then let the fingers fly out loosely, "Bang…gone like that. And now I cower, and wait for your return." he laughed bitterly, "Revan….Revan, you have cursed us all, and I…I was too weak, and too foolish to stop you when I could…."

Revan stood next to him, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Malak questioningly, "Why?" she whispered hoarsely.

Malak stared at her intently, his dark eyes betraying no emotion, "You know why, Revan," he replied darkly. "But come now, this is not all that I wish to show you," he held his hand out to her, and she reluctantly went to him, her hand slipping into his. She gazed back at Carth longingly.

"Come Revan," Malak led her from out of the small apartment, into…

….the lush jungle of Dxun. They stood at the perimeter of an old disused military facility. She let go of his hand, and walked around, gazing at the ruined disused buildings.

She shook her head, "I don't understand…there is nothing to see here."

"That is because the Mandalore fell, and the Mandalorians fell apart without him. They all perished on an unknown planet, a long way from here. Your final battle against the might of the Mandalorians. A small glory for you, but ultimately death to them. There are no more Mandalorians left, Revan. They perished fighting you and the Sith that you amassed."

Revan stared at him, "No, they could not have all gone…it is not possible."

"And why is it not possible, Revan?" he replied chidingly, "You had the love of the Mandalore, and yet you left him to die?"

"He was dead, anyway. You know that!" she spat at him angrily.

Malak shook his head, his brown eyes staring through her, "No, he was not dead. But your actions stopped the Exile getting to him, so he too perished…"

Revan walked back across to Malak, and gripped his arm tightly, "What do you mean? He was alive…the Exile?" she stuttered in confusion, "What does this mean, Malak?"

Malak smiled at her benevolently, "Some things, you must find out for yourself, Revan. This is the near future that we speak of, and you are not at liberty to know anymore. But walk with me, there is something more that I wish to show you."

Revan stared at him defiantly, "I have seen enough!"

"No, you have not. Bear witness, and see what your betrayal did to the ones that followed you."

She looked out across the plains of Dantooine, with Malak at her side. She turned to him, "But why…this is where we started."

"Look again, Revan. See what has changed," he turned her to face the Enclave.

She gasped as she looked. There was no Enclave left, only a levelled mass of smouldering rubble.

"What happened here?"

"You _happened_, Revan. You let _them _destroy all that was left of the Jedi. You, their pawn-you did their work for them." He shook his head sadly, "There are no Jedi left, Revan…apart from you and _the Trinity_. All the Jedi were hunted and executed, one by one."

"But what of the Exile?"

"Ah, she is dead."

"How did she…she die?"

Malak looked at her, and sighed deeply, "I shouldn't really tell you."

"But you will…."

He nodded, "Only because I do not wish to see the Jedi wiped out. The darkness within you caused ripples that were felt through others. Certain Jedi that were with you on the unknown planet fell when you did. Your power grew so quickly, Revan, they felt compelled to join you," Malak regarded her solemnly with narrowed eyes, "The Exile was not one of those, nor was her lover. She did not wish to join you on your dark path, Revan, and she fought against you, and all your might. But then you made her witness the death of her love, and she simply gave up the will to carry on. She struck herself a death blow with her light saber. _Such a futile, pointless death_. The future of the new council died with them both, and the repercussions were felt on Dantooine. With no warning, or aid, the Enclave was defenceless, attacked by those whom pretended aid, yet only sought death. Revenge is such a bitter word, Revan-yet it is a word that you embraced."

Revan shook her head sadly, "But this is not true…"

"You aligned yourself with _them_, Revan, and because of that, the consequences were felt all over." Malak stood in front of her, and took her hands within his own, "There is one last thing that you should see, Revan."

She gazed up at him, as fresh tears slipped from her eyes, "I don't know…"

"Yes, you do, Revan. You alone have the answers. Come with me, one last time."

She nodded at him weakly, "Okay, one last time, Malak."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and turned her away from the ruins. "Look," he said pointing in the distance, "This is your future, Revan…"

She watched for a while, but could see nothing. "There is nothing there…" she trailed off as she saw a small figure approach her. She turned her head and glanced at him, "Malak?" she said in surprise, "What is this?"

"Just watch, Revan."

Revan gasped in surprise as the figure of a small black haired boy stood nervously in front of her. She fell to her knees, her hands flying to her mouth.

The young boy stared up at her, steel grey eyes regarding her in a once familiar manner, "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

Revan looked up at Malak, who was watching with slight amusement shining in his eyes. "Malak?"

"Look closer, Revan-you cannot deny his parentage."

The boy stared at her intently, his small hands grasping loosely at his tunic.

_You are so like your father_, Revan thought, tears shining damply on her cheeks.

Malak reached down, and pulled her to her feet. She glanced down to see that the young boy had vanished, "Is this a trick, Malak? If so, it is in poor taste!"

"It is no trick, Revan. You are carrying him now. You are not aware of it; it is too small for you to know. But it is the truth, the child that you carry _is _your future, whether you wish it or not. Again, I say to you, Revan- you have reached a point, a line is in danger of being crossed. It is time to make your choice…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan opened her eyes slowly, gazing up at the night's sky. Her hand reached out and touched her flat stomach, "Is it true?" she whispered to herself, tears blurring her eyes.

She heard the heavy tread of a Mandalorian approach her; a voice whispered in her ear, "Revan…I don't know how to say this, but the Exile is missing from camp…"

Revan rose to her feet, and faced the Mandalorian. She resisted the temptation to hug him, "I know, Kelborn," she replied, smiling slowly, "and I know where she has gone. Leave me a minute-please?" Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she suddenly knew the answer.

She walked across to her pack, and pulled out the holocron. Wrapping it up deep within the folds of her robe, she walked out of the camp.

Revan smiled deeply as she placed it upon a low rock, listening to its indignant hisses. Unclipping her saber from her belt, she activated it, admiring its keen blue blade. She turned to the holocron, and with a single minded swipe, she struck it savagely, laughing as it smashed into tiny splinters that fell and tinkled musically against the stone on which it had lain.

She stood with the blade pointing downwards, _that's for Carth, for the Exile, for Canderous, my future_ _and our son, _she thought, a look of determination shining brightly on her face.


	22. Tomorrow is Another Day

**Chapter Twenty Two-Tomorrow is Another Day**

Jennra felt the weariness creep up on her suddenly. They had been walking for several hours over the monotonous terrain of endless dust and rocks. She glanced across at Mical, whom was walking at a steady pace in front of them, his head slightly bowed. She desperately wanted to find the Mandalore, if anything for Revan's sake; she had keenly felt the other woman's sense of loss. Jennra did not understand how Revan had failed to realise that he was still alive, but felt that finding him was crucial to her state of mind. There was something else, that she sensed about her, but as she had tried to read the other woman, Revan had shut her out, and severed the tremulous link.

She glanced over her shoulder at Bao-dur, who was walking just behind her, his brown eyes gleaming in the dark.

"You alright, General?" he whispered, frown lines creasing his already deeply lined face, "it's just that you are looking a bit, well, _worn_."

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Maybe we should take a break, for a few hours or so?"

Jennra sighed, "We ought to press on, Bao, if anything for the Mandalorian that lies injured."

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "General, none of us are going to be much use if we don't take a rest." His eyes shone with the tiredness that she felt.

She nodded, "Yes, of course you're right." She turned back and walked towards Atton, "We are going to make camp, just for a little while. I don't know about you, but I'm just about done in."

"Yeah, it's been a tough time, kiddo," he yawned deeply, "Oh well…who am I to complain if we stop for a while."

Jennra smiled at him, "Have you got a minute, Atton?"

He stared at her, "Yeah…hey, what's this about?"

"I just wanted to thank you…I mean, you all coming here, you don't know what that means to me. I haven't had the time to catch up with you," she apologised awkwardly, "I just wanted you to know."

Atton slipped his arm around her shoulder, and leant close to her, "Just glad to be around, Jennra."

She glanced at him, blushing at his close proximity, "Well, I am pleased that you are. We have been through so much together-you know, in the past… it's just nice to have you around again."

_Yeah…nice_, Atton frowned darkly, "We will get through this together, Jennra-you wait and see, we will."

Jennra nodded, and laughed quietly, "And I must thank you for bringing Mical with you. You just don't know what that has meant to me, having him back," she glanced across at him, "Anyway, I'm glad to see that you have both gotten over your problems with each other. That's such a relief…the only thing I have ever wanted was for you both to be friends…"

"No problem," Atton replied, inwardly seething.

She gently removed his arm, and turned to him, "Thank you, Atton."

He watched as she walked away from him, to Mical, _Hell…I hate him-I hope he suffers._

Jennra walked towards Mical, only to be stopped by Bao-dur, "What is it?" she breathed worriedly.

Bao-dur placed his hand gently on her arm, "I think I have found a good place for us to camp, General," he pointed to a slight dip in the ground to their left, some metres away, that was lined with a narrow swathe of thorny shrubs. She went across and inspected the area with him, nodding her agreement.

"You have picked a good spot, Bao. Now come, rest up, and I will take first watch."

"No," he breathed quietly, "You go rest…"

She grinned at him in the dark, "No, Bao-dur-I insist! You look all in. You rest, and _I _will take first watch. Okay?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Is there anything that I can say that will make you reconsider?" He looked into her eyes, and read the determination there, "Ah, I guess not, General. Alright, but you make sure that you wake me for the next shift."

She grinned as he walked from her, _Oh, Bao, where would I be without you?_

The small company settled down and started to make temporary camp. Jennra watched as the others prepared their bedding. Atton lay slightly away from the rest of them; his face a dark unreadable mask. She wondered what it was that bothered him; she didn't like to see him look so forlorn and restless. He spotted her watching him, and turned quickly on his side, ignoring her. Jennra frowned at him.

She sat on a small boulder, her saber ready in her hand. Already she heard the soft snores of the Zabrak, as he lay fast asleep in his bedroll; _I knew he was tired_, she thought smiling to herself. She stared off into the distance, her eyes scanning the deep shadows for movement. A sudden, quiet sound near to her made her turn her head towards the shadows. She watched as Mical came across the camp, at pains not to wake the others. He sat down next to her, and she smiled up at him tiredly.

"I could not sleep," he protested at the look in her eyes.

"_You _should be resting," she admonished him gently, "but, I am glad of the company."

He wrapped his arms around her, "You are cold, Jennra," he replied ruefully, "Come, let me warm you…" he pulled her to him. She leant against him tiredly, resting her head against his shoulder, feeling the warmth radiate from his body.

Mical turned his face towards her, and kissed the side of her head, stroking her hair absently with one hand. She turned, and tilting her face to his, she kissed him; savouring the feel of his gentle lips on hers. She broke the kiss, and leant her forehead against his, sighing softly as she raised a hand and touched his cheek, caressing his smooth skin with her fingertips. He trembled beneath her soft touch, and pulled her roughly against him, his hands running down her back, pressing her to him firmly. Smiling, he raised his hand and brushed her hair from across her shoulder, tracing small kisses down her neck.

She sighed against him, and ran her hands lightly across his firm shoulders, and then down over his chest, smiling at the ardent look he gave her; his eyes sparkled a vivid blue under her gaze. She kissed the side of his neck, feeling his breath warm against her throat. His heart thumped rapidly through the material of his tunic, beneath her palm, and she raised her lips hungrily to his, drowning herself in her love for him. He kissed her back with a passion that matched hers, his hand plunging through her long hair, moulding itself to the base of her skull. Jennra fumbled with his tunic, in her haste to be rid of it.

Mical kissed her softly, and pulled her hands reluctantly away from him. He shook his head slowly, "No," he said hoarsely, "Not here, not now…" _not with him so close._

She gazed up at him with heavy eyes, and he felt a pang of regret hit him strongly, "I am sorry," he murmured softly.

Jennra smiled sorrowfully, "Mical…," she whispered as she lowered her head. A lock of dark hair slipped and fell softly across her cheek.

He stared at her, his eyes still glowing brightly, and he reached out and pulled her towards him, tilting her face up to his, "Shhh Jennra," he kissed her lips softly, "I love you…"

Jennra placed her finger solemnly against his lips, and raising her head, she lightly kissed his brow. Her dark eyes shone with devotion. She pulled away from him unwillingly, "Go now, get some rest," she whispered huskily.

Mical gazed at her, and reaching out a hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek softly. He went from her reluctantly, and walked back across to his bedroll.

Jennra watched him covetously, her heart beating loudly in her ears. She sighed quietly, and tearing her eyes away from him, she resumed her silent watch over the camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton sat watching the two Jedi with interest. He could not believe that Jennra would allow herself the indignities of _his _embraces, and he inwardly seethed as he watched his competitor make a fool of himself at the hands of the female Jedi. He glared at Mical evilly, wishing him dead. _Tomorrow is another day_, he thought, smiling to himself, _and tomorrow, I get her back. Sleep well, Mical, while you can. Tomorrow, she will not even remember who you are…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra walked around the camp quietly, her eyes darting into the gloomy shadows. She gripped the hilt of her saber loosely in one hand, stifling a weary yawn with the other. Impatience gnawed at her; she wished for it to be light, and for them to be on their way to the temple several kilometres away. She prayed that the Mandalore was alright; she feared that as he lay there alone and hurt, that some Sith would find him. She shook her head, dispelling the unpleasant thought, and using the Force, she searched for his essence. Relief flooded through her, as she saw him sat quietly in the darkness of the temple, his hand idly toying with the blaster across his lap. His energy was low, and his injuries still pained him greatly. She closed the link, and glancing around the camp once again, she walked slowly to the perimeter. Settling herself down on the hard ground, her thoughts turned to Mical, and to the promise that he had held onto when she was away. She smiled to herself; the thought of a new life with him on Dantooine filled her with a profound happiness. She closed her eyes, imaging what a life would be like if there were no more battles to fight, no more enemies to encounter…

She felt a hand upon her shoulder, and glancing up, she saw Bao-dur leaning over her in the faint dawn light.

"General, you let me sleep too long," he whispered reproachfully at her, "go get some sleep, I will watch now."

Jennra staggered sleepily across the camp, smiling as she reached Mical's bedroll. She sighed lazily, she had not unpacked hers, and it made sense to economise on warmth, more so as she felt the cold deep in her bones. She knelt down, gazing at his sleeping form, and tentatively she pulled the blanket up, and got in with him. She snuggled herself against him, smiling as he slipped his arm sleepily around her waist, pulling her closer to him. With his breath warm against her neck, she closed her eyes, and drifted off into an easy sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun on her face woke her, and she stared up into a deep blue sky. She turned over in the bedroll, and glanced across at an empty space. She frowned as she sat up, looking across the near deserted camp. Bao-dur was sat some distance from her, and he smiled at her cheerily as he saw her rise from the bed.

"Want a cup, General?" he called out to her, "Its chocolate…"

Jennra grinned at him, "I will be there now!"

She folded up the bedroll, and placed it into Mical's pack. A slow sense of unease filled her, and frowning, she shrugged the feeling away from her. She strode across the camp, and sat next to the Zabrak.

"Here you go," he said handing her a battered old tin mug filled with a thick brown liquid, "watch it though, it's hot."

She took the proffered mug of him, smiling her thanks. Her eyes restlessly roamed the camp.

"If you are looking for Mical, then I have to tell you, he went off with Atton several hours ago."

Jennra looked at him sharply, "What?"

Bao-dur nodded, "Yes, Atton was mumbling something about having a bad feeling, and a threat that he sensed through the Force. He didn't want to wake you; I guess he felt that you didn't need any more worries. He said that Mical and he could sort this problem out between themselves."

She took a careful sip of her chocolate, feeling the unease prickle her again. _At least he is trying to make an effort_, she thought, _and Mical is more than adequate at looking out for himself…and Atton_. "Atton is good at sensing trouble. He has saved me quite a few times through his abilities."

"General…are you alright, I mean, is something troubling you?"

She looked up at him, seeing the concern on his face, "I'm fine, Bao. Did I ever tell you that you would make a great Jedi?" she replied, changing the direction of the conversation.

Bao-dur spluttered on his drink, "I don't think that I am really cut out for the Jedi, General. I like my machines too much!"

She placed her mug on the ground, and leaned across to him, her hand resting on his arm, "Well, if you ever change your mind…"

He looked at her, sincerity shining in his eyes, "Would you teach me, if I wished it?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes, of course. Bao, you know that there would be no greater honour for…"

A loud shouting from across the camps far perimeter interrupted her. She stood up, and watched with incomprehension as Atton stumbled up and fell heavily to the ground.

"What on…" she sprinted across to him, landing on her knees. "Atton?"

He stared up at her, a large gash to the side of his head bleeding. "Jennra…" he choked.

She brushed the hair from his eyes, grimacing at the wound; blood stuck to his hair, making it appear spiky. Jennra glanced worriedly behind him, "Where's Mical?"

Atton pushed himself upright, "I…I'm sorry. They took him."

Jennra grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, "Where is he? _Who _took him?"

Atton winced painfully, his eyes narrowing in pain, "They came from nowhere. We were out numbered…I'm sorry," he whispered looking into her frightened brown eyes.

Bao-dur leaned across them, "Jennra, he will be alright," he said firmly.

She gazed up in to his steadfast eyes, feeling her heart constrict tightly in her chest, "Bao…we must go after him, we have to, _please_…"

Atton shook his head, "Jennra, you don't understand. There were too many of them, even if we went after him, we wouldn't last long. There were dark Jedi with them, not like I've seen before."

Jennra gulped, feeling the hot tears that threatened to fall. She glanced at him fearfully, and held out a trembling hand to Atton, "Let's get you back to camp, and look at your injuries." He stood with her, and she helped him across to where Mical's pack lay in the dirt. She glanced anxiously over her shoulder.

Bao-dur came across with them, "Where else are you hurt, Atton?"

"I…ah…I took a blaster shot to my side, and arm," he said between gritted teeth, "And yeah, it does hurt. A lot."

She helped him remove his jacket, grimacing as she saw the blood that soaked through his shirt. "Sorry, Atton, I guess this will hurt a bit," she peeled his grimy white shirt off him, and tentatively touched the wound at his side. She shook her head, and pulled Mical's pack towards her, flipping it open, and retrieving his medical kit, _Oh Mical_, she fought against the flood of tears that threatened her again. Sitting up, she sniffed, and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

She turned back to Atton, and wiped the blood of his skin, staring at the scorched flesh, _this must hurt like hell_. She opened a wrap, and placed it gently to the wound. "Let me see your arm," she ordered him. He held his arm out gingerly; his forearm was scorched and blackened. She pressed another wrap to his arm, tightening a bandage around it to hold it in place. Jennra sat up, and ran her fingers through his hair, searching for other injuries. She gently placed some more kolto to the gash, smoothing it in place.

She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder, "General…I won't be long."

"Bao…where are you going?"

He smiled grimly at her, "I told you, I won't be gone long." Without waiting for an answer, he strode across the camp, his hands reaching for his blaster pistols.

"Hey, kiddo."

She glanced down at Atton, who smiled at her weakly.

"Mical will be alright, you know what he's like."

Jennra nodded, "That is the thing, Atton. I know exactly what he is like." _Too gentle and trusting for his own good_. She felt the tears slip from her eyes, and pulling her knees up to her chest, she sobbed distraughtly, unable to control the strong emotions that flooded her senses.

"Hey, Jennra," Atton whispered softly to her, "come here." He sat next to her, and pulled her to him. He felt her hot tears wet his bare skin, and she wept bitterly against his neck, her arms going around his shoulders, clutching him tightly. Atton wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the side of her head, smiling darkly as he did so. _This is going far better that I thought it would. If only Bao-dur would stay away…_He stroked her hair soothingly, bending his head to hers, "I'm so sorry, Jennra," he whispered.


	23. Lies, Mandalorians and Belief

**Chapter Twenty Three-Lies, Mandalorians and Belief **

"He isn't coming back, Jennra," Atton said in irritation, "How long are we going to sit here and wait?"

"Hush, Atton. It's not like Bao-dur to just leave…"

"Yeah, well face up to it, he's gone."

Jennra glared at him, "You don't know that…"

He reached out to her, taking her hands in his, "Look, I'm sorry…I can't begin to understand what you are going through, but we have to leave," urgency prickled his voice.

She sighed as she pulled her heavy pack of the ground, "I suppose you are right, I just don't like to leave him."

Atton laughed harshly, "Well, he didn't think of you when he left, did he?"

Jennra frowned at him, _he is meaning Mical, not Bao-dur_, she thought with a flash of intuition. She stood in front of him, resting her hands defiantly on her hips, gazing at him steadfastly, "You are wrong, Atton. You know it's not like that at all. He will return." She pulled her pack over shoulder, and bent down to retrieve Mical's.

"Huh, I don't know why your taking that," Atton scoffed loudly.

She glanced at him, frowning, and threw it over her shoulder along with hers, "We need it for the medical kit." _I am not leaving any part of Mical here. He can have it back when I find him_. She ignored the fresh sense of pain that threatened to tear through her.

"Yeah. Well alright, let's get going," he replied gruffly.

She stood, and gazed across the camp one last time, _Bao, where are you_? She followed Atton out of the small camp, and turned north.

They walked in silence for a while, trudging with the heat of the sun burning against their skin. Jennra glanced at Atton at her side, his face was covered with perspiration, and he clutched at his side from time to time. He had put back on his blood stained shirt, and she thought the red stood out like an accusation. There was a look of determination set on his face. Jennra opened herself to the Force, and tried to read him, _damn him and his mind tricks_, she thought in annoyance, as she came up against a blank.

"Trying to get into my head, Jennra?" Atton inquired humoursly, "thought you had gone past all that."

"I know you are hiding something from me, Atton," she answered, watching him carefully.

Atton looked away from her, staring across the craggy terrain, "And what do you think you I'm hiding?"

"Well, I know your injuries are causing you pain…"

He laughed deeply, raising his arms in the air, "Yeah, alright…you got me."

She placed her hand against his arm, "Come on, you need fresh kolto on your wounds." she stopped, and reached into Mical's pack, pulling out a wad of kolto wraps. "Where's it hurting-your side?"

Atton nodded, and she went across to him, stooping slightly, and lifted the hem of his shirt, "Well, its looking a lot better, Atton." The blackness of the skin was starting to fade, and fresh pink skin peeked from underneath.

He glanced down at the top of her head, staring at the rich dark brown tresses that fell past her ears. His hand reached out, and hovered just above her head; the temptation to touch her grew strong inside of him.

Jennra noticed his shadow across the ground, and bent down onto her knees, out of his reach. She opened a wrap, and quickly pressed it against his skin. "There, that should do," she stood up quickly and stepped back from him, smiling. She handed him a few kolto wraps, "Take these, Atton; you should be able to apply them yourself."

He took them from her, stuffing them into his jacket pocket, "Thanks," he said gruffly.

Jennra smiled at him wanly, her thoughts full of Mical. _Please let him be alright…oh Mical, _she thought with a hope that she didn't feel. She knew the depths of _their _sadistic natures. _Spare him….please…I would rather face it myself, than him_. She thought of the vision that she had, and she felt the tears slip uneasily from her eyes.

"Jennra, are you okay?"

She gazed into Atton's brown eyes, "I'm sorry…I was just thinking," she shook her head, trying to dispel the image in her mind, and absently, she wiped at her eyes, brushing the tears away.

"Oh, it's just…well; you looked like you were crying."

Jennra picked the pack up, and smiled at him, "I'm fine, Atton. Come on, we are near to the Mandalore, I can sense him."

They resumed their walk, Atton glancing across at her every now and then. They walked up a steep incline, dislodging loose stones and kicking up small whirls of dust with their feet.

"They seemed very close," Atton said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Jennra, just thinking out loud."

She smiled at him inquisitively, "Care to share?"

"It's not my place to tell. Really, I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it."

"Atton! You can't just say something like that, then not tell me…what is it?"

Atton stopped walking, and glanced at her, "It's just that they did seem to be quite _friendly_," he shrugged his shoulders, "Listen, forget I said anything."

Jennra exhaled noisily between her teeth, "If there's something you have to tell me, I would appreciate you doing so."

Atton reached down, and took her hand within his, "Well…when we were on the Ebon Hawk, Mical and Visas spent a lot of time together…"

"They were probably just meditating, you know," she laughed gently.

He raised his eyes to the sky, "I guess so. But from what _I _saw, it looked _a lot more _than just meditating. Look, Jennra, I am only telling you this out of concern, as a friend. I wanted to mention it to you before…"

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I know that you have some big 'hero' image of him in your mind, but people change. And you have been gone for a long time. Men have needs you know, Jennra."

She glanced away from him, her lip trembling, "I think you're wrong…" _Although, it does seem strange that she has been avoiding me._

"Have you been faithful to him?" Atton turned her face towards him, and she read the curiosity in his eyes.

"Y...yes,"

"You're lying. Look its not such a bad thing if you have, I mean he has obviously done it to you."

"Dammit, Atton! I have _been _faithful to him, there has been no-one. Do you think that I would hook up with one of the Mandalorians, or maybe even a _Sith_?" she spat at him angrily. _Bralor…_

"Would it matter if you have?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She glanced up into his wide brown eyes, shaking her head. "There has been no-one, Atton."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself. Look, I'm sorry for upsetting you; I know this must be hard to take. But you have to face up to the truth. He hasn't been as innocent as he likes to make out. I…ah, I watched him when we were on the ship, they were always together, she practically never left his side, that is until you showed up. I guess he thinks he can have it both ways."

Jennra bowed her head, feeling the tears fall on her cheeks. _Is it true? _She felt Atton's hand against the back of her head, and she glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, drawing her close to him.

She rested her head against his chest, a rapid stream of tears falling. She felt his arms go about her, pressing her to him. Atton buried his face in her hair, "I am so sorry, Jennra," he whispered smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a time when I thought something might have happened with Bralor. We were close; we spent a lot of time together on patrols. But he always knew how I felt about Mical-he knew that I loved him. He wanted more from me that I could give him, I told him, and he understood. Did he love me? Hell, I don't know…I guess he did in a way-Mandalorians are so hard to judge, and are not very sentimental. Although there were the times that he held me, comforted me when I felt that I couldn't go on. He was a friend, and I loved him that way, but unfaithful? No, never. I have always held onto what Mical and I shared together. Oh Mical, I wish you were here with me now. I cannot bear to think of what is happening to you. I never went back for Bralor-and I don't know if he lives, poor, brave Bralor. And now, you are gone from me…_Jennra frowned, _But Visas? Can it be true? _She looked across at Atton, who was walking steadily at her side, his saber held tightly in his hand. _But he came back for me, didn't he? It was Atton that persuaded everyone to come…_She sighed in confusion as the thoughts poured through her.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Atton asked, staring at the hill that rose in front of them.

She glanced at him, glad of the distraction from her thoughts. "I think so," she closed her eyes, and brought the Force up, feeling it swirl around her darkly. A temple appeared before her eyes, and she glimpsed inside it, sensing the wounded Mandalorian. Her eyes snapped open, and she grasped his arm tightly, "Yes, I can feel him. He is there, we are so close."

Atton nodded slowly, "Well, alright…not like I'm one to question your judgement."

Jennra scrambled up the steep hillside, unmindful of the thorns that scratched at her.

"You okay, Jennra?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she replied irritably, _if one more person asks me that…_

"Hey, I'm on your side, remember?"

She turned and read the truth in his eyes, "Sorry, Atton. I just want to find the Mandalore," _although I seem to be forgetting why it is so important._

He took her hand in his, and she smiled at him. "We're nearly there, come on!" he tugged her to the top of the hill with him. Below was the large shape of the temple, blended into the craggy hillside just below them.

She looked at him, and saw the grim determination in his eyes. He grinned at her, as he saw her watching him. She unhooked her saber, and gripped it tightly, "Let's go find the Mandalore!" she whispered loudly.

They scrambled down the hill, jumping the last several feet. Loose rubble and stones drifted under their feet. Jennra approached the large stone door cautiously, "Be prepared Atton. We don't know what we may find…" She pushed the door open, and stepped inside, her sabers yellow beam glowing brightly in the sudden gloom. Atton followed after her, his hand on her shoulder; his saber clenched in his fist.

Jennra felt the dark whisper at her, touching her mind tentatively. Atton's hand on her shoulder reassured her, and she took strength from his presence, as she had done from Mical, once.

"_He betrayed you Exile. His love for you was but a shallow thing."_

"Atton?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you just say something?" she asked him quietly.

He stood close to her, "No, I didn't say anything."

"_The love he shared with the Miraluka is a strong bond. She at least was there for him, when you turned your back on him…"_

"I did not turn my back on him!" she hissed out loud, staring angrily around the small room.

"Jennra?" Atton asked worriedly, "What's going on?"

"_You have been betrayed before, Exile. How does it feel again… does it taste bitter? Does it make you angry? Savour the feeling-nurture it. It is already growing inside you. Just listen…"_

"No, I will not listen anymore!" she raised her hands and covered her ears.

"_Ah revenge…you wish it, it is stirring in your heart. Listen to its voice, its reasoning is true. You want to strike back, take what is yours. It can happen…you can make it happen. Be at peace Exile, embrace your true self; your hatred, your loathing. You can be free."_

Jennra moaned out loud, "N…no…I wont…" sweat prickled her brow, mingling with the tears that fell softly down her cheeks. "Go away!"

She stumbled across the room, pushing Atton from her as he chased after her.

"_You cannot hide your true self, Exile. Become what you were meant to be. What you were always meant to be."_

Jennra slumped to the ground, throwing her pack away from her, "I can't do this anymore, Atton," she said, as unbidden tears slid down her cheek. _Damn you, Mical_.

"Jennra?" Atton knelt by her side, his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, get up!" he pulled her to her feet. Reaching out, he touched her cheek softly, frowning as he felt her tears.

Abruptly, she shoved him hard in the chest, watching his lip curl with anger, as he staggered beneath her blow. "I DON'T WANT TOO! Don't you understand?" Her hand flickered to her lightsaber; the blade glowed brightly, and she watched it hypnotically, its broad yellow beam shining brightly as she swung it in a low arc.

"_Yes, you feel it. Take your revenge, Exile."_

She shook her head, groaning loudly in despair, "GO AWAY!"

Atton rushed to her side, "Jennra…please, stop this…" He pulled her roughly against him, holding her head tightly to his chest, knocking the saber from her hand. He felt her sag against him, and they fell to their knees on the hard ground.

"_Ah, Atton. So you now have what you wanted. Does it feel good?"_

"Get the space away from me," he hissed, "You have caused this…._you_. Is this the revenge that you plotted?"

"_I plotted nothing Atton. This is what you wished for. I only hope your choices make you happy, for you must live with the consequences."_

"Damn you, Aliana!" he hissed viciously.

Jennra glanced up at him, "Atton?" she whispered.

He knelt by her, "I'm here baby. Hush…." he pulled her to him, brushing her dark hair from her face. She gazed up at him in confusion, her face damp from the tears that she had unknowingly shed. "You are tired, Jennra….that's all." She sighed against his chest, her eyes closing. Atton stared down at her, shaking her slightly, trying to rouse her. "Jennra? Come on, wake up. We have to find the Mandalorian. You said yourself that we are close."

She sat up slowly, blinking her eyes rapidly in confusion, "Atton? What happened?"

"I…I'm not sure. Maybe it's this temple," he leant over her, his hand smoothing the hair on top of her head.

Jennra glanced up at him, and pushed him away, "The Mandalore…yes, we need to find him." She absently picked her saber up, staring at the hilt frowning.

Atton walked away from her, and headed across the small room, "Hey, there's some steps here."

She strode over to him, peering over his shoulder, "Well, it looks like that's the way we go" she said tiredly. She shoved past him, and descended down the steps, unmindful of the rough walls as it scraped against the skin of her hand.

She paused on the bottom step, "He is down there," she whispered, "can you sense him, Atton?" She turned her head, and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Come on," she hissed as she jumped down the last step, and ran out into the vast room.

"Hell," Atton shouted, and sprinted after her, his saber glowing brightly, "Wait up, Jennra-you don't know what's here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canderous stared up in the gloom, his eyes narrowing as he saw the two figures approach him hurriedly. He lifted the blaster, and pointed it at them, "Don't come any closer, or I'll blast you…"

"Mandalore?"

He frowned as he heard the soft feminine voice, "Revan?" he grunted.

"No, it's the Exile," Jennra replied breathlessly.

"Did she send you?"

Jennra shook her head in the dark, "No."

"Crap! So she doesn't know?"

She knelt by the large Mandalorian, flipping open Mical's pack, and tugging the medical kit out of it, "You are hurt?"

Canderous reached out, and gripped her arm forcefully, pulling her to him. She gasped as she saw his bare face; his grey eyes regarded her with a bright intensity. He stared at her, "Ah, Exile," then he released his painful grip on her arm, "thought you were dead."

Jennra tossed her head defiantly, "I hate to disappoint you, Mandalore," she retorted as she examined his wounds. She slapped some kolto on to his bruised chest, "You need Force healing…"

"I don't want your magic's used on me," he said aggressively.

"Now hold on," Atton pushed his way across to the Mandalorian, "Give her a break, alright? We are here to help you," _you stupid Mandalorian thug._

Jennra glanced up at him, "Atton, I will need you to help me with the healing…"

"Yeah, just tell me what you want me to do," he replied softly.

She beckoned him to her, and pointed at the floor, "Sit, Atton." She watched as he did as she requested. "Now focus yourself….bring the Force up within yourself."

Atton closed his eyes, and felt the Force surge within him.

"Imagine his wounds…" she ran her hand over Canderous' chest, ignoring his protests. "Can you feel…?"

"Yes," Atton murmured.

"Focus on the wounds knitting themselves together. The inner wounds healing themselves, the ruptured tissue as it pulls together…the blood as it circulates through the restored tissue…Now feel the bruising. It is slowly fading; the crushed blood vessels are restored…." She suddenly sagged against the Mandalorians chest, as she felt the Force drain from her. "It is done," she whispered wearily.

Atton opened his eyes slowly, and gazed across at the dark haired woman slumped across the Mandalorians chest. "Jennra," he murmured, pulling her away from Canderous, noting that the Mandalorian was already looking better. She slumped loosely in his arms, and he rose, cradling her against his chest.

He glanced down at the Mandalore, "You can make your own way out? We will be just outside. I have to take of her…"

Canderous stood up and stretched slowly, feeling the strength flow through his body. "That's some woman you have there."

"Yeah, I know," Atton replied smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twilight as Atton staggered out of the temple with the Jedi clasped tightly in his arms. He strode from the temple, looking for a discreet place in which to make a temporary camp. He laid her gently on the ground, and went back into the dark depths of the temple to retrieve her pack.

Canderous was waiting for him in the dark, sighing sadly as he surveyed his ruined armour.

Atton pushed past him, picking her pack of the ground. He stopped as he heard the Mandalorian address him.

"So, Atton, what exactly are you up to?"

"I don't know what you mean, _Mandalore_."

He laughed deeply, "I may not be a Jedi, or have the magic's that you use, but intuition tells me that _you _are up to no good."

"Hey, as much as I would like to chew the fat with you, I have to get back to her. Unless you haven't noticed-she isn't well," Atton replied harshly.

Canderous strolled up to him, and leant across, prodding him in the chest with one finger, "You hurt her, Atton, and you will have me to answer to. The Exile is highly thought of with us Mandalorians."

Atton laughed, pushing the Canderous' hand away, "I don't know what you mean. I have no intention of _hurting her_. She needs me. She's been through a lot…"

Canderous raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure its _you _that she needs? She's a lot tougher than what you think. She has fought at our side for over two years."

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you. Alright?"

The Mandalorian shrugged, "Whatever. I have to salvage some armour anyway," he drawled, his eyes glittering in the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton knelt on the hard ground, tugging the bedroll out of Mical's pack, _she looks so pale_, he thought glancing at her sadly. He laid it out on the ground, and rolled her gently into it, watching as she stirred slightly in her sleep. He leant across her, and kissed her cheek softly.

Jennra smiled as she felt the lips against her skin. She stretched sleepily in the bedroll, her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids as she slept.

Atton slipped under the blanket with her, propping himself up on his elbow as he watched her. He reached out, and caressed her cheek with one hand, brushing the loose hair from her neck.

She smiled as she slept.

_She stood just outside the cockpit, listening to them arguing, again. The voices were muffled, but she could clearly hear the anger in Atton's voice, and the pleading in Mical's. She stepped back as Mical walked out of the small room, the indignation that he felt oozing out of him, into the Force. He paused as he saw her, his cheeks reddening slightly._

"_Something going on that you should tell me about, Disciple?" _

_He shook his head, a little too forcefully, she thought. "No, there is nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"_

"_Oh, I thought I heard you two arguing,"_

_He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, "Atton was trying to teach me how to play pazaak." He glanced away from her guiltily._

"_Were you any good?" she asked him playfully._

"_What do you mean?" he asked quickly, "Oh, the pazaak…" he said in an after thought, "no, not really." He smiled at her, "I am needed in the medlab, if you will excuse me?"_

_Jennra nodded, "Yes, of course," she watched as he walked away, "Disciple?" she called after him. She smiled as he stopped at the entrance to the main hold._

"_What is wrong, Exile?"_

_She ran up to him, "Can we talk?"_

_He turned and looked at her, and she read the surprise in his eyes, "What is that you wish to discuss?"_

_She glanced around them, "Not here. Come outside with me."_

_Jennra stood someway away from the ship; the long grass of Dxun reaching half way up her thighs. Rain drizzled, sparkling brightly in her hair. She watched as Mical walked up to her, confusion on his face._

"_I heard you and Atton arguing," she watched as his face coloured slightly, "and I know it wasn't about pazaak."_

_He sighed deeply, glancing down at his hands._

"_Care to tell me what is really going on?" she asked him gently._

"_Atton seems to be of the understanding that I have feelings for you," he replied nervously._

_Jennra stared at him intently, "And do you?"_

"_Well, no. That would be inappropriate," he glanced over her shoulder, not looking at her face, "Is that all, Exile?"_

_She stepped closer to him, "So you have no feelings for me at all?"_

"_Yes," he replied quickly, "Of course I do have feelings…"_

"_But, you just said that you didn't."_

_Mical stared at her helplessly, then glanced back at the ship; "It is raining, we really ought to go back…" he stopped as he felt her hand on his arm._

"_What are you afraid of, Disciple?"_

_He sighed again, "I know that you and Atton have a relationship…"_

_She stared at him incredulously, "What?"_

"…_.I have told him that I will not stand in his way. He knows this, but he still gets angry with me," he shrugged his shoulders, "I do not understand what the problem is."_

"_Hold on. You told him that you wouldn't…"_

_Mical stared at her, and swallowed quickly, "Exile…"_

"_Jennra."_

"_Jennra, I…ah…." _

_She stood closer to him, and placed her hands against his chest. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed his lips softly, smiling as she felt his hesitation. His arms went about her slowly, and he smiled shyly, "I did not know," he murmured, as he leant down and kissed her. _

Jennra sighed in her sleep, her hands reaching out to the man at her side. Atton smiled, and leaning across her, he brushed his lips sensuously across hers, his hand gripping her shoulder lightly. She moved towards him, and he kissed her deeply, his hands pulling her tight to him. She responded to his kiss fervently, her arms sliding up and around his neck, pulling him to her. Atton sighed deeply, tugging at her tunic.

She moved her lips against his, "Mical…" she breathed softly against him.

Atton froze momentarily. He looked down at the woman in his arms and then slowly, he ran his hand through her hair, kissing her hard on the lips. He felt a strange, curious sensation grow about him, and he frowned as he felt her open the Force about them. He sensed the first tremulous touching of power flow through him, and he gasped at the intensity of it. The Force rippled through him, and in horror, he saw the depth of her feelings for Mical laid bare before him. He saw him through her eyes, witnessing the man that she loved; his gentleness, compassion, loyalty, the sure love that she knew he felt; all things that Atton thought were a weakness in him. But seeing him like this, made him understand why she loved him like she did.

He shook his head in denial, _no….I cannot take this…she did this to me once…opened me to the power of the Force. I can't bear it, Aliana!_

The Force flowed through him intensely, stirring feelings of regret, lost love and passion. He pushed himself away from her, gripping his head tightly between his hands, "No!" he shouted.

Jennra sighed in her dreams. Suddenly she became aware of the stream of darkness that flooded through her, through the Force. Feelings of hate, loathing and lust echoed strongly about her. She cried out loud, "_Mical?_"and the stream of Force power stopped abruptly. She sat up, confusion shining brightly in her eyes. Jennra gazed at the man sat close to her in the bedroll; "Atton?" she whispered questioningly, "did you…?" He turned his head and stared at her miserably, "I'm sorry," he said softly, "Jennra, please forgive me…" She stared at him with horror and shoved him fearfully away from her, anguish etched across her face.

Jennra pushed herself out of the bedroll, her hand grasping at her lightsaber. Her eyes glowed luminously as she stared at him, then she stumbled to her feet, and sprinted away from him, across the camp and out into the waiting night.


	24. Despair

**Chapter Twenty Four-Despair **

Jennra sat on the hard dusty ground, with her arms wrapped around her knees. The darkness raged a bitter battle in her soul; a battle that she was slowly starting to lose her grip on. Too much had happened, and now in her fragile state of mind, all she could think of was falling. The blackness of the planets nightfall echoed the darkness swirling in her mind. _All gone_, the thought ran incoherently through her mind, _they are all gone_. She sympathised with her old mentor, Kreia. _Now I know how it feels to be betrayed. _

She raised her head and stared into the never ending gloom. _Mical-lost and probably dead_. The only stabilising presence that she truly relied on, and now he was gone. _Atton-fallen to the wayside like so many, many before him_. And it was her fault. Both men she loved, one as her life partner, the other like a dear brother. The cruellest blow of all. Her saber lay by her feet, and reluctantly she picked it up, turning the hilt over and over in her hand. _What now? _She thought bitterly, _where do I go?_

She flicked the switch on the side of her saber, gazing at the yellow energy blade. _Too long have I fought, too much have I gone through-I only want to be at peace_. She held the saber at arms length, her eyes narrowing as she pointed the blade to her chest. Heat seared her skin though her thin Jedi tunic and she welcomed the sweet sensation of pain. _Another minute, and it will all be over_, she thought, smiling as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton sat on the bedroll in a stupefied silence. Canderous stood over him, his manner and demeanour one of great anger.

"What were you thinking?" he barked roughly, shaking his head and staring down at the brown haired man before him. "I ought to break every bone in your body for what you have done!"

"Thought you Mandalorians approve of that type of thing," Atton replied surly, rising to his feet and standing in front of the irate Mandalorian leader.

Canderous glared at him, his grey eyes glowing hotly, "This is a Jedi matter. Do not liken us to the Jedi, Atton. The two are separate issues, and ways of belief. No, you Jedi are supposed to be above such things, yet look at you, lying in the dirt at my feet…"

"Yeah, well you weren't there. And it is none of your business anyway, _Canderous_. Should have just let you rot in that temple." The air was knocked out of Atton as he was shoved harshly to his knees in front of Canderous. He looked up as the Mandalorian raised his blaster rifle, the muzzle resting coldly against his forehead. "Do your worst," Atton spat at him.

Canderous regarded him coolly for several seconds, before lowering the blaster. "It is time that you made amends. Get up Atton," he lowered his hand to the Jedi, and pulled him to his feet.

"Amends, Canderous? I think it's gone to far for that," Atton replied sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Visas knelt on the ground, her veiled head bowed in silent meditation. Mira watched in concern, the Miraluka had been in a mystical state for well over three hours, and she could sense a ripple of unease grow through her. She paced back and forth, her hands gripped tightly behind her back of her dark ballistic jacket.

The camp was a hive of activity; Revan was deep in talks with several Mandalorians, notably Kelborn. Mira distrusted the Mandalorians, and felt uneasy in their company. _Oh to be doing something, other than just waiting…_she though in agitation. She glanced back down at the blind seer, and in frustration she let a small sigh hiss from between her clenched teeth. Something was wrong, Mira sensed it with a growing unease, and she resisted the strong temptation to shake the Miraluka from her stupor.

The kneeling woman gave out a short quick gasp, her veiled head shooting up in shock to face Mira.

Mira knelt in front of her, "What is it?" she breathed quickly.

"It is the Exile….I fear for her. There is a great darkness around her. She is lost, Mira," she answered the younger woman.

Mira bit her lip, "What do you mean, Visas? What is wrong?"

Visas shook her head slowly, "The Exile is in danger from herself. I…I can feel her pain."

"But what of the others?"

"I cannot see them, nor sense them. I do not know what has happened, only that the Exile is in pain."

"Then we have to go find her," Mira scooped her bedroll into her pack, and glanced around as she felt a hand on her arm.

The seer was shaking her head, "No, Mira. There is nothing that we can do from here. We must have faith that the Exile will save herself."

"And what if she doesn't? What then? We have come all this way just to abandon her?" Mira's eyes glittered like emeralds in the dark, "That doesn't seem right."

"There are a lot of things that do not seem right, but that is how life works. For the injustice of one, all must suffer? The Force works through us all with its mysterious ways. Are we to question why, and what for?"

"Dammit, yes!" Mira hissed, "We don't sit back, and watch-we take action."

"But actions have consequences, whether small or large. And your choices can have a profound effect…"

"So waiting for the Exile to die is a logical choice, one that will have no act or reason, or even consequence Visas? Oh come on, and quit the Jedi philosophy! She is our friend…"

"You will not reach her in time, Mira."

"Then we are damned if we do, or damned if we don't," she ran a hand through her red hair, "I cant stay here any longer…if anyone can find her, then it is me. I will track her."

"Then I will follow you, Mira," Visas rose to her feet smiling at the younger woman, "Inaction serves no one today."

Mira threw her small pack over her shoulder, and stared at the Miraluka in irritation, "Sometimes, I just don't get you, Visas," she complained as they strode out of the camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton grumbled as he searched the darkness for a sign of the Exile. Behind him, the Mandalorian was growing impatient with every passing second. He stumbled on the crag and scree of the mountainside, listening to the sound of pebbles as they tumbled down the slight incline he was stood upon.

"Sense her yet?"

"Look, I don't know why _you _want to find her."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Atton," Canderous replied gruffly, as he pushed past the Jedi, and ventured up the hillside, "Just use your Force and find her."

"I don't know if I can," Atton replied weakly, "I, ah-I have tried."

"Not hard enough," Canderous spat at him, "Do you want to find her, or is there some reason that you are behaving the way that you are?"

_I am afraid of the Force, and what it will mean if we find her, _Atton shook his head, fighting down the sense of nausea that threatened him. _She has already saved me once, a long time ago-how can I ask forgiveness a second time? _"Of course I want to find her. _You _don't know how I feel." He heard the Mandalorian tut loudly to his right, _Space he moves so quickly_, Atton though wryly, _I didn't even hear him. _"This is useless! We could be walking around in circles for the remainder of the night! I…I will try to sense her through the Force."

"You do that," Canderous grunted at him, "And make sure you find her."

Atton glanced over his shoulder at the dark shape that stood silently observing him. _Great, so now he's going to watch?_ He opened himself to the Force, mentally preparing himself for the tentative fingers of darkness that would surely caress his senses. There was none. Atton opened his eyes, and frowned. _What's happening?_ he thought as he slowly shut his eyes against the prevailing dawn light. The Force beckoned to him, silently guiding him across to the right, down the hillside and across the rubble of the terrain. He saw her; a silent figure sat in the dust, the darkness swirled around her like a cloak of treachery. His heart ached at the pain that he knew that he had caused her, and Atton choked back on the torrent of self pity and bitterness that threatened to flood him. _Keep my mind open-clean and pure. I wish to right this wrong that I have caused._ He looked down at the immobile figure, and in alarm he saw the splash of yellow that flowed around her centre. _No, Jennra, don't…don't give up_. He sensed the emptiness that welled up inside of her, and tasted the battle that she fought within herself. With an effort, he opened his eyes, and stared across at the Mandalorian with horror.

"What is it, Atton?" Canderous questioned him in concern; his hand resting on the younger mans shoulder. "What did you see?"

"We have to hurry." Without waiting to see if the Mandalorian was following, he tore down the hillside, his feet kicking up sharp stones that dug into his knees as he scrambled down the slight incline. He ran like he had never run before, his breathing sending plumes of steam in to the cool air.

They ran for a while, Canderous easily keeping up with the younger man in front. Dawn broke abruptly, and in the faint morning light, the Mandalorian spied the figure of a dark haired woman sat with her back to them in the dirt.

"Exile?" Atton approached her cautiously. He hissed noisily between his teeth as he saw the saber in her hand, pointing at her chest. "Put the lightsaber down…" he stood some distance from her, his dark eyes wide with fear. "Put the saber down, Jennra." He knew that she had heard him from the way her shoulders tightened, her poise did not alter, and she firmly held the saber in her hand. "Jennra, look, I'm sorry…"

"That's a word you speak an awful lot lately, Atton," she hissed at him without moving. "Go away-leave me. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"I was wrong, Jennra-you don't know how sorry I am for that."

Jennra shook her head slowly, "You? Wrong? Never Atton. You have shown me how it truly is."

Atton glanced at Canderous worriedly, "It isn't too late. It is never too late…"

"That's where you are wrong, flyboy," Jennra replied as she slowly got to her feet and faced him, "You should know that. There is _no _peace that is a lie. There is only passion-you taught me that. And through my passion I will gain in strength, and through my strength, I _will _gain power-power over you," she spat at the ground, "and I will defeat you. The Force shall free me, as it will you, Atton." she smiled, and held her hand out to him, "The Force shall free us both, Atton. And you will not care. You will not feel, as I do now."

"No…you are wrong, Jennra. That is the Sith way, not the way of the Jedi."

Jennra laughed bitterly, "And why do you lecture so? You, you who know the ways of the Sith? You who have killed in the name of the Sith? You make me sick with your preaching's. Join me, or die Atton. Come join me on the path that you revealed to me, and I will show you the _true _way." Her lightsaber pointed at the ground as she held it loosely in her hand.

Atton shook his head, "You have got it all wrong. If you care about Mical, you will turn away from this….this foolishness."

"You don't know how I felt about him, don't you presume to know otherwise! You gave him his fate, Atton-as I will give you yours." She walked across to him, and stood in battle stance, her saber vibrating in her hand as she spun the blade around in a brilliant arc, "Prepare yourself!" She lashed out at him, the saber flashing scant inches away from his face.

Atton reluctantly reached for his saber, activating the energy blade in a swift motion that unleashed the blue brilliance of his blade. He swung it wide, feeling the force of her attack. The blades clashed, sending sparks flying wide into the air.

Jennra swept the blade at his face, smiling as he dodged the blow with a flick of his wrist. She circled him wearily, the blade humming wildly in her hand. "You have improved, Atton," she remarked dryly, as she side stepped the blow he attempted to land on her. She circled him, the blade pulsing in her hand. Jennra flew at him, her face screwed up with hate as she viciously tried to uppercut him. He deftly feinted the blow, twisting his wrist in a high movement; he raced at her, cutting her cheek with the tip of his saber.

Jennra laughed as she paused momentarily, and wiped the thin sliver of blood of her cheek, "You will die for that," she shouted at him, raising her saber and striking his arm. Atton panted as he felt the blade singe through his ribbed jacket, "I don't want to fight you, Jennra."

"Too late for that," she stepped back from him, her face a tight mask of concentration, unaware of the figure of the Mandalorian that stepped silently behind her. She raised her hand, and hurled Atton across the ground with the power of the Force. She walked over to him unhurriedly, as she spun the yellow blade at him, grimacing as he feinted the blow as he lay on his back in the dirt. The blades hummed and sparked loudly as they met, and Jennra bore down on him heavily, her breath hot against his face. Atton pushed at the blade with his, the muscles bulging in his arms, and gaining some leverage, he twisted his body, and rolled out of harms way. He got to his feet, his saber held out before him, "Give this up, Jennra. It isn't too late for you."

She looked at him with disbelief, "Of course it is to late. You took my hope away from me. You betrayed me, and now I can see it in your eyes that you wish to kill me, not that I will let you do that to me. I will not die by your hand Atton. You are to _below _me for that." She sprang at him slashing him across the chest, "Yield to me, to the dark that I know that has always raged a war in your heart. You are a creature of death, Atton. I have been too naive to see it before."

"No, Jennra. I renounced all that…."

She slashed at him again, frowning as he counteracted the blow, "You renounced nothing! How many times can you fall Atton?"

"I have not fallen, Jennra. And neither have you."

"Damn you, flyboy. Why do you resist?" she summoned the Force, and lifting her open palm to him, she focused her energies. Blue lightening sparkled and dripped from her fingertips, and she raised her hand to him, unleashing bolts of blue energy that rippled their way over him. He cursed silently, and with his blade he counteracted the force of her attack, watching as his saber absorbed the energy. He twisted the blade in his hands, sending the bolts of energy back at her, where she shuddered against the unexpected attack and use of her own Force powers. Angrily, she lashed out at him with her blade, knocking his saber from his hands. She walked towards him, her hands unleashing bolt after bolt of blue energy at him, her face lit in the evil blue glow. "So now you are finished…" the sentence was never completed, as Canderous raised the butt of his rifle, and clubbed the back of her head with it. She fell lifeless to the ground, the Force power dying out in a sharp whiff of angry smelling ozone.

"What took you so long?" Atton complained as he picked his saber gingerly off the ground.

Canderous looked at him, and rolled his eyes, "That's all the thanks I get for saving your worthless Jedi ass?"

"Hey," Atton complained weakly, "I was winning…."

"Could have fooled me, now come on, help me. We must bind her arms together. I don't know about you Jedi, but I do not want to be on the receiving end of anymore of her magic's!"

Atton walked over to the prone body of the Exile, and reaching down, he tore a piece of his shirt, "Will this do?" he asked, gazing up at the Mandalorian.

"Yeah, give me that," Canderous ripped the material and tied it into a thick bond that he lopped about the Jedi woman's wrists. "Turn her over," he barked.

Atton rolled her on to her stomach, and watched as the Mandalorian bound her wrists tightly. "So what now?"

"Now, my little Jedi friend, we go and rescue her love, and see if that will help knock some sense into her thick skull, with no thanks to you," he regarded Atton with dark grey eyes, "You _will _undo what you started."

Atton looked across at Canderous, "you are right, of course. I will help to amend what I have started." _I only hope it is not too late_, he thought worriedly.


	25. Rescue and Redemption

**Chapter Twenty Five-Rescue and Redemption**

Bao-dur stood atop an incline looking down at the scene that lay before him. He scratched his head, and ambled slowly down, to where the dust lay messed up in great swirls. He stopped, and crouching down her examined the marks in the dirt. _Strange_, he thought, _there are signs of a scuffle, but no bodies or blood._ He glanced up and looked around him; sets of footsteps led off before him, but only one set led directly behind him, the way that he had come. _And they are not mine_. Boa-dur stood up, and squinting his eyes in the light, he saw the sun reflect off a cylindrical object at the edge of the dust bowl, before the terrain led off into the ever present scrubland.

He rushed over, and stooping down, he plucked it from the dirt, wiping the dust of it onto his trousers. _A lightsaber, Mical's by the looks of it._ Bao-dur frowned, _what is he doing without it? It looks like it has been dropped in a fight_. He slipped it into his pocket, his mind suddenly full of concern for the blonde Jedi.

He rubbed his hand across his chin in a thoughtful manner, his eyes glowing darkly as he gazed back across the way he had come. There has to be something else. What happened here, and why did Atton get away from the Sith and Mical didn't? He traipsed back up the incline, stopping as he saw a palm sized pebble with a black mark shining against the dull grey of the stones surface. He sat down on the ground next to it, and picked it up, turning it over in his hand. Blood, that was the staining on it. He placed the stone back where he found it, then grimaced as he saw something black in the dirt. He dug at it with his hands, frowning as he pulled a small blaster from the ground. He checked the energy cell-recently fired.

He shook his head, "Oh Atton," he sighed as the realisation of what happened hit him. "I shouldn't have left the General with you…" He stood up quickly, dropping the blaster to the ground, and raced off in the direction that they had taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra woke up, struggling against the tight bonds that bound her hands behind her back. She gazed up into a pair of concerned grey eyes. "Canderous, let me go," she hissed.

"No chance, Exile. Don't even ask." He held a water bottle to her mouth, "Drink, you are going to need it."

She drank from the bottle, glaring at the Mandalorian hatefully. Water dribbled down the side of her mouth as she twisted to be free from the bottle, "What's happening? Why have you bound me?" Her head throbbed, and her eyes clouded momentarily with pain.

"You will have a headache for a while," Canderous replied as he stood over her, and examined the bump at the back of her head, "But no harm has been done."

"No harm?" she spluttered, "Fool Mandalorian. You should have let me kill him!" she hissed as she saw Atton walk past her.

"Exile? Shut up," Canderous glowered at her, "I will not have you two fight again, not while I am around. Besides, you will need to reserve your energy-we have one hell of a hike in front of us, and you can make it easier for yourself if you behave yourself."

Jennra spat at him, smiling as the Mandalorian wiped it off his black shirt, "Let me go then," she demanded hotly.

The Mandalorian stood up close to her, and grinned down at her menacingly, "Do I have to baby sit you or…?"

"Or what?"

"Push me and find out, Jedi," he goaded.

Atton came across, "Enough of this. Canderous, if we are to go, we should leave now, while the light is still in our favour."

Canderous nodded, and shoved Jennra in front of him, "Move your legs, Exile. We have far to travel."

Jennra stumbled as he pushed her again, "There's no need to shove, I can walk," she complained angrily.

He leant over her shoulder, his breath warm against her ear, "Then I suggest that you do so, without complaining, or I will be forced to gag that pretty little mouth of yours. Now move it, Exile!" he pushed her again, a wry smile on his lips.

"Is that necessary, Canderous?" Atton quietly asked, "I don't like seeing her this way."

"You have an alternative, Atton? "He watched the younger man interestedly, "No, I guessed not. Let me do things my way."

"Alright!" Atton threw his hands up in the air, "but don't be so hard on her. It's not her fault." _Its mine._

Jennra glared as she marched along the dusty terrain. _How dare they…who the hell do they think they are?_ She glanced down, and noticed that her saber had been removed. _Now they treat me like a child. I will make them pay for this humiliation._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bao-dur reached the temple at the dead of night. His clothes felt damp as he had sweated through them in his haste to find the Exile. He saw the remains of a camp, and walking towards it, he noticed that it had been recently abandoned. _Damn it_, he thought in annoyance. He scouted around, and saw several sets of footsteps leading back the way the he had come. Crouching in the dirt, he ran his hands through the dust, noting that the thin soil had not been disturbed by the low wind that breezed, _not been gone that long. I may have a chance of catching up with them, if I hurry._

He reached into his pack, and took a long swig from his water bottle, pouring some of the water over his head, where it dampened blackly in to his green shirt. _I must find the General, and tell her what has happened_. He pulled the saber from his pocket, staring at the ornate hilt as it gleamed in the slight light given off by the moon. _If anything, for his sake_, he thought as he shoved the saber back into the depths of his trouser pocket.

He sighed deeply, looking back the way he had come, and with his head bent, he followed the tracks out from the camp, running as he saw the tracks stretch out before him in the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had stopped for a while, resting under one of the strange gnarled trees that littered the plateau. The sun bore down on them intensely. Jennra lay on her back, with her eyes closed, listening to the voices of the two men as they talked in low voices near to her.

"Do you think it will make any difference, I mean finding him?"

"Well, what do you think, Atton? You put him there, didn't you? So what was the reasoning behind that, eh?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come now, tell me, or I will squeeze the truth from out of you," Canderous growled.

"I thought it was in her best interest…."

The Mandalorian leader laughed loudly, "And how the hell did you come to that assumption?"

"I thought she wanted me, I thought we belonged together. Now I see that I was wrong. Very wrong. Look, I'm not proud of what I have done to her, or him. I want to put things right."

Canderous pursed his lips, "I suppose we have all done things that we are not proud of, all for the sake of a young lady, or the thought of a glorious battle."

"Want to talk about it, huh?" Atton smiled.

"No."

"She showed me through the Force…she thought that I was him," Atton replied quietly, his face burning with shame, "I didn't know. It's strange to see someone you thought that was all _wrong_, to see them with someone else's eyes, and know that yes, they are _right_. They are right for that person, even if it's not what you wish to see, or should have seen. It was a private moment, and I was the intruder." He gazed into the distance, ignoring the look of surprise on the Mandalorians face.

"That is something that we Mandalorians never see. I don't know how you Jedi cope with knowing so much, and seeing so much. I would rather gouge my eyes out than know what my future brings," Canderous replied matter of factly.

"It is a great gift for the Jedi, and something that should never be abused. Except, I abused it, on more than one occasion. I am not proud. Hell, I even question if I should be a Jedi, but once you are opened to the Force, there is no going back…" Atton looked at Canderous with a look of embarrassment. "For space sake, why the hell am I even telling you?" He stood up abruptly, and stalked angrily across the camp.

Jennra struggled to get herself to a sitting position, "So what's happening, Canderous?" she inquired silkily.

"None of your business, Exile."

Jennra looked at him curiously, and then started as she saw a familiar figure in the distance. "I see we have a visitor," she replied laughing quietly.

Canderous rose to his feet, and gripping his blaster he followed Atton. He watched as he saw the Zabrak run up to them, and gasped as Bao-dur came across to Atton angrily, raise his fist, and punch the young Jedi to the ground. Atton sat sprawled in the dirt, "What the hell was that for?" he shouted as he rubbed at his jaw.

Bao-dur reached down, and grabbed Atton by the lapels of his ribbed jacket, pulling him harshly to his feet. "Want to tell me what this is about, Atton?" he thrust Mical's lightsaber in his face, glaring at him in indignant anger, "Explain, Atton, or so help me…"

"Hey, cool this down!" Canderous stepped in between the Jedi and the angry Zabrak. He turned to Atton, "What is this about?"

"I set him up, alright?" he pushed Bao-dur away from him, "I did it, okay? And that's where we are going now, to rescue him."

"He wouldn't need rescuing if it wasn't for you! Why Atton, why do it?"

Atton glanced down at the ground, shaking his head, "It's a long story, Bao-dur. One that I am not very proud of…."

"Where's the General?" Bao-dur glanced across the camp, and spotted Jennra propped up against a tree. He walked over to her, "You alright?" he asked gently.

Jennra nodded as she gazed up into his earnest brown eyes. _Oh Bao-dur, what have you been doing? _She thought wondering.

"Why the hell is she tied up?" Bao-dur shouted his face full of amazement, "I think someone needs to tell me what is going on here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canderous, Atton and Bao-dur sat huddled in a semi circle, some way from Jennra as they discussed what had happened. Occasionally, Bao-dur would lift his eyes and stare across at her, the looks he gave her full of concern.

"One thing that I will insist on is that you untie her. You cannot treat her this way. She is not some wild animal. Give her over to my care-I will be responsible for her."

"How do you know that she won't attack us again?" Atton hissed.

"Because I know the General," Bao-dur smiled gently, "She will not hurt me. I will talk to her."

Canderous nodded briefly, "But any more Jedi tricks and _I will _hurt her. Understand?"

Bao-dur glanced briefly at him, "I understand," he said quietly, as he stood and walked across to where she sat. "Now hold on, General. I will untie you."

Jennra nodded at him, "Alright. I will behave, I promise you, Bao-dur."

He stared down into her dark eyes, and shook his head as he reached behind her and undid her bonds. "I am sorry for what has happened, General. I feel that if I had not left you, then this would not have happened."

She reached up, and touched his face with her hand, "It is not your fault, Bao-dur. No one is really to blame, except for him," her face glowed as she stared at Atton.

"None of this is important, General. What is important is that we find Mical…"

Jennra turned away from him, "What is the point in that? He is dead," she replied deadpan.

Bao-dur placed his hand gently on her arm, "Do you believe that? Truly believe that he is dead? Search yourself. Only you can know if that is true."

"I had a vision, some time ago, Bao. I saw him tortured, he couldn't hold out any longer. What if it is true?" a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"But what if it isn't, General? There is always a chance…"

"No, I don't believe it," she replied sullenly.

Bao-dur reached out and pulled her to him, "General. I have never known you to give up on something. Don't do this now. I think he lives…"

Jennra stared up at him, "Do you…could he still be alive?"

He nodded, "There is always a chance. He is strong, General. Give him more credit than you have done. If anything, I believe he will live still because of you."

Jennra smiled at him sadly, "But if we find him, what then? What about Atton?"

"I promise you, that when we find him, you do what you think is best. I will follow you, General, no matter what. But you are needed to find him-you have been inside the facility. If anyone can find him, then it will be you. Just have a little faith."

Jennra gazed past him and nodded slowly, "Alright. When are we leaving?"

"When you are ready, General. Perhaps you can give him this when we find him," he handed her Mical's lightsaber.

She took it from him, holding the hilt tightly in her hand, as unbidden tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up at Bao-dur and smiled wanly, "Thank you, for keeping this safe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell quickly as they slowly approached the immense Sith facility. The guard towers were a hive of activity. Canderous gripped his blaster tightly, his face glowing strangely in the dark. Large clouds flittered across the skyline, momentarily blocking the faint light given off from the moon.

Canderous sloped down the hillside as he approached the others. "There is a lot of cloud cover, we should make our way down, and wait for sufficient cover. I suggest we go down in pairs. Exile, you go with the Zabrak, and Atton can come with me."

"Gee thanks," Atton remarked humourlessly.

Jennra nodded her agreement, "We will go first, as I know the way. Ready Bao?"

They turned to leave, when Jennra felt a firm hand grip her shoulder, "You better take this, Exile," Canderous breathed at her as he handed her lightsaber. She took it off him without looking at him. "Exile, be careful." She paused, and then turned to Bao-dur, "Come on." They scrambled down the hillside, and waited in the deep shadows at the bottom.

Jennra waited for the sky to cloud over, and turning to the Bao-dur, she pointed soundlessly at the base of the sentry posts. They crouched down, and ran along the base, not stopping until they came to the side door that led to the inside of the Sith facility. They paused and waited for Canderous and Atton to join them.

She tentatively pushed the door open, holding her breath as she stepped into the dark shadows. "Be careful of the droids," she whispered to the men surrounding her, "I got past them with a stealth shield generator. We are not so fortunate to have that luxury with us this time." She turned and walked slowly down the long dark corridor, Bao-dur close behind her, his blaster pistols in his hands at the ready.

The steady clatter of marching feet froze her to the spot. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and half turning, she stared into the steady gaze of the Zabrak. She smiled at him briefly, then summoned the Force up inside of her, counting the Sith outside the corridor. _Damn it-too many_, she thought worriedly, _we are trapped here._

The sudden sound of a klaxon blared sharply, and the sound of marching feet intensified, and then passed them by. The corridor echoed with their passing. Atton glanced at Canderous, who shook his head at him. Reaching down, Atton pulled his lightsaber from his pouch, and held it tightly.

"Ca you sense him, General?" Bao-dur whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, "There's too much disturbance at the moment. I need a little time…"

"We are running out of time, Exile. Do you sense him, or not?"

She glared at the Mandalorian leader, "Wait," she hissed, holding her hand up. She closed her eyes, and felt for Mical's presence. The Force swirled darkly around her, and slowly, she became aware of his presence, some distance from where they where stood. "Yes," she murmured, "It is weak, but I feel him…." her heart drummed in her chest as she sensed him, and smiling slowly, she pushed open the door, and stepped into the brightly lit corridor.

"Dammit!" she yelled, as several Sith rounded the far corner. She ignited her saber, and silently ran at them, the yellow blade slashing and hacking at the black clad figures around her. She fought them with such a fury, that it was Atton who placed his hand on her arm, "They are dead, Jennra," he replied quietly, his face an unreadable mask, "You have killed them all." She stood surveying the mass of bodies at her feet, and sighing, she turned her saber off.

Canderous looked at her with respect on his face, "That was something, Exile," he grinned, "We better move quickly-these Sith will surely be missed."

"Yes, you are right. Come, it's down this way," She beckoned to them with one hand as she turned and ran down the corridor.

They silently trooped after her, stopping as they came to a corner in the corridor. Jennra paused, her face screwed up as she sensed though the Force the next direction to take. "There are so many rooms in this damned facility," she shook her head in annoyance, "It is hard to find where he is…no, wait…it's this way, follow me," she snuck around the corner, frowning as she saw the empty space in front of her. _No Sith? _She shrugged the thought away from her.

Canderous prowled to the rear, his blaster rifle at the ready. He had strapped a Sith scimitar to his leg, and he walked cautiously, his eyes narrowed as he anticipated the fight ahead. He could feel the battle lust warm his blood and he sighed with impatience. He glanced across at Atton; the Jedi had his saber drawn, his face a mask of concentration. He saw the Mandalorian looking at him and he gave him a tight small nod of the head, his brown eyes glittering dangerously.

Jennra stalked down the corridor, her eyes scanning the empty rooms as they passed them by.

"Looks like something is going down here, General."

"Yes, but what? Can you feel the sense of anticipation? _Something _is happening…but I don't know what."

"Looks like they are preparing for an invasion….or, maybe for war, General?"

"Could be, Bao-dur. But a war? With whom?"

Bao-dur went to reply, but she held her hand up, "Shhh." she crept along the wall, her saber glowing brightly in her hand. She peered round a door, "Droid," she whispered, indicating the door. Canderous came alongside her, "Let me take this out." Before she could reply, the Mandalorian had walked into the room. Bursts of blaster fire erupted around the room, and Jennra ran in, with her saber arcing above her head. A great war droid lay in wait, its shielding glowing red about its crab like body. Sparks flew from it as orange plasma erupted around its shell. Jennra let fly with her saber, smiling with satisfaction as she saw its body erupt in flames, and the droid slumped heavily to the ground with a loud metallic clatter.

Several small locked doors appeared to her right as she walked further down the corridor. She closed her eyes, and felt the Force rise up inside her quickly. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest, and she walked up to each door, running her hands over the cold metal. She shook her head, touching each one, until she came to the last door.

She stood staring at it, indecision running through her veins like cool water.

"General, what is it?" Bao-dur inquired gently at her side.

Jennra glanced up at him, biting her lip nervously, "He is in there, Bao."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm afraid of what I will find…"she replied tearfully.

Bao-dur ran his hands along the door frame, "There looks like there's no visible way in…"

"Use the Force, Jennra," Atton urged her.

She turned and glared at him, "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be here!"

Canderous pushed her to the side, "This is not the time or place for this!" he glared at her, his eyes glowing menacingly, "Just open the damned door, Jedi."

Jennra turned to the door, and focused the Force. The man inside the room was interrupting the flow, and she ignored his presence, instead visualising on the inner mechanics of the large locked door. Sweat gleamed on her brow as she concentrated, then suddenly, she heard a click, and the door silently swung open.

She stood there, gazing at the figure that sat hunched on a low wooden bench. She ran into the narrow cell like room, and dropped heavily to her knees in front of him. His head was bowed down, and tentatively, she reached up, and touched his shoulder, pulling her hand back in alarm as he recoiled from her. She turned and looked across at Bao-dur who was stood in the door way with Atton and Canderous. His gaze was intense as he stared back at her, "General," he whispered, "Hurry."

Jennra turned back to the man before her, "Mical?" she whispered.

He turned and slowly raised his head to face her. Jennra gasped as she saw the dark bruising that covered his face. A great ragged cut ran down his cheek, and congealed blood marked the side of his bruised mouth. His eyes glowed dully at her, their sockets rimmed deep red.

"Mical….what has happened to you?" she reached out a hand and cupped his face gently, pushing herself off her knees to sit next to him. "Oh what have they done to you?" tears ran down her cheeks.

He stared at her apathetically, "It is too late," he replied hoarsely, "They know," he turned his head away from her, and stared at the wall.

"Mical, please," she beseeched him,

"I have failed!" he pushed her away from him, "I have failed them all," he whispered, "Don't you understand? It is my fault. All my fault!"

Jennra pulled him to her, resisting his attempts to withdraw from her. She held him tightly as she felt his head rest against her shoulder and his hot tears splashed against her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing the side of his head as she felt his pain tear through her, and through the Force. She clung to him as she felt the torrent slowly ebb away.

Reluctantly, she moved away from him, staring into his eyes, "What is it, Mical? Please tell me."

He glanced at her, his eyes full of shame, "They know about the academy. They know about Dantooine…they want to kill all Jedi, and I have sent them there…"

Jennra backed away in confusion, "What do you mean….they know?"

Mical glanced down at his hands, "They are going to attack. Already they are leaving. They are on their way to Republic space…I fear that eliminating the last of the Jedi will not be enough for them. They are hungry-they are desperate…"

"Desperate, for what?"

"Revenge, Jennra. They seek revenge."

Jennra gazed across at Canderous horrified, "Then we must warn them….Revan…"

"It will not be enough. They are leaving. They have been waiting for this for so long. Nothing will stop them. And this, _this _is a trap," he gazed at her with pleading in his eyes, "They knew that you would come for me. I did not want you here, damn you! Now they will kill you too. They have sent patrols to the hills looking for the ones that travelled in search of the Exile. I am sorry, Jennra. I have failed the Republic, the Jedi….and I have failed you."

She reached across and took his hands in her own. She stared into his eyes, "No, you have not failed, Mical." she leant across and kissed him gently, "There is still time…." She stood away from him, and walked towards the doorway.

"Atton, you want redemption?" she demanded, "Then do this. Do this for us all."

Atton looked at her, "What is it?" he asked fearfully.

"Go from here, warn Revan. Bao-dur, the Ebon Hawk. Do you think the ship is functional?"

Bao-dur stood to alert, "Yes, General. At least she should last a flight from here…."

"Then go with Atton. Get the ship ready…warn Admiral Onasi and the academy. But please, hurry…."

"How can you hope to get there before they do?" Canderous barked at her.

"The Ebon Hawk is the fastest ship in the galaxy, yes Atton?"

Atton nodded, a slow smile forming on his lips, "Yes, she is…and you need a good pilot."

"Canderous, are you up for a fight?"

The Mandalorian chuckled dryly, "I am always ready for a glorious battle, Exile!"

"Good, then I have need of you. Mical?" she turned to him, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "Are you alright for what comes next?"

He nodded his head miserably, "Yes…I guess."

"Then you will have need of this," she held his lightsaber out to him, watching as he took it from her.

"Atton, Bao-dur, go now. Warn Revan, and get to the Hawk. Now, please…"

"Will you be alright, General?" Bao-dur gazed at her worriedly, "I don't like to leave you…"

She nodded, "Yes, I will be fine now," she replied as she glanced down at the blonde haired Jedi who was slowly rising to his feet.

"Alright General," he saluted her, and turning, he ran from the room with Atton.

Canderous glanced at the two Jedi before him, "We better get ready. I don't think they are going to want to let you two escape so easily. But then," he laughed, "They haven't figured on the might of an old stubborn Mandalorian!"

**_A/N-This has taken such a long time to get to this point in the story, although all other chapters have been vital. Prepare for the story to really hot up, as the new threat reveals itself, and their motivations for attacking the Republic and the Jedi. Now the fight enters Republic space...Can Revan, Bao-dur and Atton prevail? And will the Exile win the fight on the unknown planet?_**


	26. Lone Sith Lord

**Chapter Twenty Six- Lone Sith Lord**

Canderous glanced out of the open doorway nervously, "Exile, do what you have too, but do it quick! I don't like feeling so 'open' here."

Jennra glanced across at the Mandalorian, "Just give me a few minutes, Canderous-he needs healing." She turned back to Mical, "You okay?"

He nodded dumbly, and winced as she took his head in her hands.

"What in space did they do to you?" Jennra shook her head angrily as she stared at the wounds on his face. She closed her eyes, and focused the Force up inside her, reaching out to him with gentle healing.

Mical glanced up at her, disbelief in his eyes as he felt a weak taint rise within her through their shared connection to the Force. "Jennra?" he whispered, "What is this…?" He felt the pain in his face withdraw as the wounds knitted together, and the throbbing inside his head ebbed away. He rubbed at his face with his hand, "Did something happen to you?" Awareness flooded through him, and he closed his mind to the sudden images that their shared bond had conjured.

Jennra shook her head, "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

He stared up at her as she moved away from him, and he reached out a hand and grabbed her elbow, "There is something that you are not telling me. What is wrong?"

"Apart from the obvious?" Jennra laughed bitterly, "We are in a Sith base surrounded by space alone knows what, there is a new threat that's winging its way to Dantooine as we speak, and you ask me what is wrong?" She touched his shoulder lightly, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Force alone knows what you have been through," she replied tiredly.

Mical rose to his feet, pulling his brown robe about his shoulders, "No, it is I that should apologise. You have been through a lot that I can see." He smoothed his hair from his face. "Please accept my apologies." _What is wrong with her? I can feel a taint within her, what has happened? _

Jennra smiled at him, and touched his cheek softly with her hand, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I feel better than I did, the Sith were not as hospitable as you might think," he winced at the recollection. "Perhaps, it is the vastly improved company?" Mical smiled at Jennra warmly, and wrapped his arms around her. He leant down and kissed the top of her head.

"Dark Jedi coming, prepare yourselves!" Canderous barked out loudly.

Jennra stepped back from him grudgingly, and turned to the door, her saber ready in her hand. "Then let them come," she replied grimly, "They are no match for us."

She stepped into the corridor, Canderous at her side. Three dark Jedi stood before her, "You, Jedi," they sneered, "come with us and there will no need for bloodshed."

"The only blood that will be shed will be yours," she smiled engagingly at them, "Come and dance with us," she beckoned to them, her saber glowing hotly in her hand.

The dark Jedi circled them warily, their sabers at the ready. One broke from the others and rushed at Jennra, his crimson blade smashing angrily against hers. Sparks danced in the air as the two Jedi pushed at each other with their blades. Jennra glanced over her shoulder, watching as Mical lit his lightsaber, and attacked the other two Jedi. He fought them with grim determination.

Canderous dropped his blaster to the ground, and unsheathed his borrowed scimitar. He smiled broadly as he raised his blade, slashing at the Jedi that were fighting with Mical. He cut one cruelly across the arm, watching as the mans saber dropped to the ground. With a quick uppercut, he dispatched the Jedi. The Mandalorian, raised his weapon, and jointly attacked the other dark Jedi.

Jennra kicked out at the man in front of her, her foot connecting solidly with his groin. She raised her hand and threw him backwards with the Force, where he landed heavily on the corridors floor. Smiling, she raised her saber and with a quick slashing motion, she cleaved his head from his body. Jennra turned towards Mical and the large Mandalorian, and silently watched as they fought the remaining Jedi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lone figure paced in the immense room, his black robes trailing along the ground as he walked. He lowered his hooded head, and ran his long white fingers over the hilt of the lightsaber that hung on the belt at his waist.

_And so it starts. She is coming. I can feel the dark taint that lies deep within her, like a seed waiting for the light that will awaken it. _He stood in the centre of the room, and gazed around the dark walls that seemingly pressed in against him. _I cannot allow her to be hurt._

He hastened across the room, his robes flying out behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan paced the camp, Kelborn following doggedly at her side. She was trying to ignore the Mandalorian, but his insistence was starting to pay off. She glanced roughly across at him.

"Revan, damn you, will you stop with this pacing?"

She stood still as she felt his hand grip her shoulder tightly, "What Kelborn? What is it?" she sighed in irritation.

"We must talk…"

"He will be here, Kelborn. The Mandalore lives and I wish to be here when he comes."

Kelborn frowned behind his blue helm, "How can you be sure of that? You know because of a 'vision' you had?" he laughed deeply, "You Jedi put too much faith in your prophesies and Force. Ha!"

Revan glared at him, her eyebrows furrowed together, "Do not mock me Mandalorian! You, who are ignorant in the ways of the Jedi. Would you like it if I mocked your Mandalorian beliefs and rituals? No," she grimaced, "you would not."

"I would not mock you, as you say, Revan," he replied seriously, "but we need to move. The warriors are growing restless with all this inaction. You cannot make them wait any longer-they are impatient, they need the challenge that a good fight will bring. I say that we should go down to this Sith encampment, and seek them out."

Revan weighed up the choices in her head. _To stay and wait, or fight_…She sighed quietly. She could not keep the warriors here against their will, their nature, just because she was awaiting word of Canderous. She had to make the choice that was right for the greater good, and not for herself.

"Alright. Alert the men. Tell them that we will make a move to the Sith facility. As soon as they are ready, we will travel." She watched as Kelborn moved away from her, and stopped him with her hand on his arm, "Kelborn, you are right."

He nodded at her, and then strode into the thick of camp.

Revan smiled jadedly as she heard him bark out his orders to the assembled warriors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stalked through the long corridor silently, Canderous leading the way. Jennra stared at his broad back; it had been a shock to see him stripped of his armour and helm. She remembered the tales Revan had told her one lonely night, long ago, of her quest for the Star Maps and the Star Forge, and of her companions. She had spoken highly of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, and Jennra had suspected at the time that there was more to her tales of Canderous than what she was prepared to let on. But then, there was Carth, the soldier that she had eventually fallen for...

"Jennra?"

She stared up at the tall blonde Jedi beside her, and smiled. "What is it?"

"Can we talk?" he appealed to her.

"This isn't the right time to talk, really," she replied softly.

"I…I just wanted to know…No. You are right. This is not the right time," he looked away from her, and stared ahead at the Mandalorian.

"What's wrong?" Jennra stopped, and turned to him, her hand touching his robed arm lightly.

"This is not an easy thing for me to ask," he replied, staring at the wall over her shoulder. "But I need to know. Did something happen between you and…A…Atton?" Mical stammered nervously.

"Mical!" she replied indignantly, "No!" she shook her head, her dark hair flying around her shoulders, and masking her face. "I can't believe that you would ask me that!"

He gripped her shoulder tightly, and turned her to face him, "I know you are lying," he said sadly, "I just know you are."

Jennra irritably pushed his hand from her, "It wasn't like that…"

"So, I am right?" He murmured. Mical strode away from her, his shoulders hunched dejectedly.

Jennra stared at his retreating form, and swallowed hard. _How could he understand? It wasn't my fault. I didn't know…_A slow nugget of hate glowed brightly in her chest at his reaction. _Why would he understand_? She straightened her tunic and followed, her eyes watching him narrowly.

Canderous pulled up in his tracks, and turned to face the Jedi behind him, "Sith ahead," he said quietly, gesturing with one hand. He hoisted his heavy blaster rifle in his hands.

Jennra nodded at him, and lit her saber, "Then what are we waiting for?" she strode past Mical, casting an empty look as she passed him. "Well?" she demanded irately, "Come on!"

Canderous glanced at Mical, "Your personal problems can wait Jedi, the enemy wont," he said in a low voice, scowling with irritation.

_He knows_, Mical thought with insight. _Why say otherwise? _He gripped his saber, and stared petulantly at the silver blade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark robed Sith Lord swooped down the corridor, his robes billowing out behind him. Already he felt _her _presence near, and he eagerly felt the anticipation that raced through him. _Soon_, he thought, _soon she will know me_.

He turned a corner, and saw the Sith soldiers amassed in the short corridor. A few glanced at him as he passed through their ranks. He felt their fear, and smiled beneath his cowl, _pitiful creatures really, with almost no mind of their own_. It was small wonder that they were perfect tools for the other Lords.

He smiled underneath his deep robe as he turned the last corner. _Ah, there she is. My beautiful Exile_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra stood watching silently as the Sith Lord passed through the dark ranks of soldiers that surrounded him. She turned to Canderous and Mical, a look of concern etched deeply on her face.

"What in _space _is this?" Canderous growled deeply, to his eyes their enemy had regrouped itself in the semblance of a saviour. He glanced as Mical came and stood next to him, his eyes too shone with the disbelief that the Mandalorian felt.

Jennra turned away from them, and stared up the corridor. The dark Lord had turned his back to them, and as she watched, he raised his hands; great streams of fire raged angrily from his hands, pouring into the ranks of Sith. There was a low sound; a whisper as the men fell to the floor, their bodies burning unnaturally. The Sith Lord stood silently as the flames flew from his hands.

She took a pace backwards, her saber pointing to the ground. _What is this? _She thought in wonder. Fear gripped her, and choked the sound from her throat.

Content that all the Sith were disposed of, the dark Lord turned slowly and walked towards her.

Jennra tightened her hand on her saber, and stood ready in battle stance.

"You will not need that," a familiar voice intoned deeply.

She gasped as her saber was wrenched from her hands and clattered to the floor with a hollow metallic sound. "Who are you?" She whispered reverently, fear shaking her voice slightly.

"Do you not recognise me, Exile?" The robed figure stood in front of her, and laughed dryly. "Did I not say that we would meet again?"

Jennra sensed Mical standing behind her. His hands gripped her shoulders firmly, and she took strength from his reassuring presence. "Come no further. We will attack…" she replied defiantly to the robed figure in front of her.

The Lord laughed softly, and shook his head, "No, Exile. You will not." He raised his hands, and touched at the hood that engulfed his head. "We must talk…"

"You will not manipulate me, or those that stand with me," she replied.

"No, that is not why I am here. We must talk."

"Why should I listen?" Jennra demanded.

"What have you got to lose, Exile?" He closed the gap between them, "I helped you escape here, once before. You will need my help to escape again."

"No. I don't trust you, _Sith _scum!"

"Do not anger me," the robed figure warned. "I have come in peace," he held his hands placidly in front of him.

"Peace? What do you know of peace?"

"I know that you are still a tortured soul, Exile. Listen to what I have to say. Trust me…."

Canderous touched her arm lightly, "Perhaps we should listen to what this Sith has to say. It wouldn't hurt, surely?"

"Ah, your companion is wise. You should listen. But enough. Time is not kind to us, and if we are to join our forces together, then we must do so soon, before they come back, victorious. Exile, this you must not allow."

Jennra laughed in disbelief, "Join our forces? Sith's blood, you are a fool! I do not align myself with _your _kind!"

"_You_ are a fool, Exile. You do not listen." The Lord reached up, and lowered the heavy cowl from his head, "Will you listen to me now?"

Jennra gazed with shock at the face of the young Sith.

Violet eyes regarded her wearily from a ghostly white face. His shoulder length white hair touched at the collar of his black robe, contrasting starkly with the blackness. His pale lips were pulled up slightly at the corners, regarding her with mirth.

Jennra shook her head, "You…I know you. I have seen you before?"

The Sith nodded slowly, his white hair falling across his cheek. "Yes, I helped you escape the chamber in which you were imprisoned. But no, you do not _know _me. Perhaps though, you remember my father?"

Canderous growled in the back of his throat, "Be careful, Exile."

Jennra ignored the Mandalorian, "Your father? Why should I know him?"

"You have met with him, on more than one occasion. He is my father in name only, he abandoned my mother and I before I was born. But yes Exile, you do know him. His name was Sion."


	27. A Question of Trust

**Chapter Twenty Seven-A Question of Trust**

Revan stood at the edge of the encampment, waiting for Kelborn to give word to the Mandalorians to move on. Two of their party had disappeared, Visas and Mira, and Revan wondered where they were. She couldn't remember them leaving and she felt a subconscious stirring of anxiety; her thoughts had been too occupied with the Mandalorians, and their leader, Canderous. _Damn him, he keeps distracting me, even in his absence_. Curiously, she wondered if the Exile had found him yet. She smiled at the thought; the Exile was unaware that she knew that she had gone to find him.

_What would he do if he knew the truth about me and…_she touched her stomach briefly, _No, he will not want this._ Revan sighed; their relationship had been doomed at the start. A Mandalorian and a Jedi would never work. She should move on from this, after all, she was _Revan_; ex-Dark Lord now redeemed Jedi Master. There was also the threat from the Sith. They had to be scourged from this planet, and that was her greatest priority.

Revan stood watching Kelborn as he strode towards her. She contemplated the Mandalorians leader, Canderous Ordo. He was the _Mandalore_, and as much had a lot of responsibility. His path lay in a different way to hers. With effort she turned her mind to the missing Jedi She was unsure of the Miraluka, who was normally introverted, a contrast to the brash flame haired Jedi. Her thoughts flitted idly between her former general, and back again to the Mandalore. _Damn you a thousand times Canderous_, she thought glowering, _I cannot allow you to dominate my thoughts._

"Revan, we are ready," Kelborn said, as he stood at her side.

She glanced at him thankful for the distraction, and nodded. "Then let's go."

Revan walked to the edge of the encampment, with the might of what remained of the Mandalorians behind her. Kelborn walked silently at her side, his rifle clenched in his hands. She reached into her robe, and pulled her lightsaber out. Gripping the hilt, she frowned. It didn't feel right, not like how it should. She glanced down and stared at her hand, in it was clenched the Sith blade; her fingers longingly caressed the ornate carvings around the unfamiliar hilt. Revan fought an inner battle to regain her senses, and she suppressed the shudder that ran through her. Grimacing, she thrust it deep into the safety of her robe. An inner voice told her to throw the saber from her, but she felt a reluctance to part with it.

She shivered, and pulled the collar of her robe tight about her neck, stifling the goose bumps that rose. Looking for an excuse to be free from any thought, she turned to Kelborn as they marched.

"The Mandalorian Wars; I am curious Kelborn, and although I know we have discussed this many times, I would like to hear your views again."

Kelborn turned his head inquisitively, "What do you wish to know, Revan?"

Revan smiled at the humour in his voice, "Bear with me, huh?"

"Go on, Revan."

"Did you hate the Jedi for your loss in the Mandalorian Wars?"

"That was a long time ago," he said reproachfully, "But yes, I will humour you," he noted the even look she gave him. "As you are aware, we, the Mando'ade like to be tested to the best of our abilities. We seek new challenges, new enemy to test and hone our skills in battle. We had always considered the Jedi weak, and incapable of battle, partly in due to their code. But we were wrong. Revan, you showed us that. We fought many glorious battles, and even though we lost, it was indeed a memorable day for us. We are proud to have fought against such a powerful enemy. Ask any Mandalorian veteran, they will tell you the same." He laughed deeply, "I can see why the Mandalore follows you; although, I will admit, it did cause consternation with us when he ordered us to follow you to unknown space. But then, we respect the Mandalore, and as long as that respect is maintained and earned, we would follow him without question. I personally was pleased that it was to aid you, Revan."

"It was an honour to have fought against you, and the Mandalorians, Kelborn. I am glad that the Mandalorians are the ones to have aided us here. I thank you." Revan smiled up at him.

"Your thanks are noted, but not needed Revan. When Mandalore informed us of our duty, the majority of us went willingly. There were a few, such as Kex that disagreed, but in his case, it was a personal issue that he had with the Exile. You were right to have slain him; at the end he brought shame on his clan."

_Kex_, Revan thought evilly, _I would kill you again for what you did. _"I thank you for your view, Kelborn."

They marched in silence, the space between them and the Sith facility growing shorter.

"Revan, if I may, I would like to pose a question to you, in return for my answer to yours."

She glanced at him, "Okay, that seems fair."

"This is an awkward thing for me to ask, but as acting commander, I have the authority. The Mandalore, he follows you closely. Did you know him before? You have always seemed very familiar with him."

Revan took a sharp intake of breath, and regained her composure quickly, _do I trust him? I have fought with him for near three years._ She decided quickly, _yes, I sense no distrust from him_. "I have known him, along time ago now it seems."

Kelborn remained silent.

"He travelled with me, as one of my companions when we were sent to look for the Star Forge."

"Was he honourable then?"

Revan smiled at the memory of the stubborn Mandalorian. He had always maintained that he had felt nothing more than respect for her. Her mood soured as she remembered that he had practically driven her into Carth's arms. "Oh yes, he was honourable," _just: more than was good for him… _

"That is good," Kelborn replied. He turned to face her as they walked, "The Mandalore is Canderous Ordo, isn't he?"

Revan could see no reason to lie, "Yes, he is Canderous Ordo," she said softly. _Damn this, I am trying not to think of him, and what happens?_

"I am loyal to the Mandalore, Revan. A few of the warriors might be alarmed to know his identity, but it does not bother me. Ordo has a high reputation."

Revan went to reply, but her Force sense alerted her to the figures that approached, "Shh Kelborn, someone approaches."

Kelborn raised his blaster, and stood waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton stumbled with Bao-dur across the rough terrain, the exhaustion marked their faces. The Zabrak was in pain from the several blaster blasts that he had taken to his shoulder and arm. It had been a long hard fight out of the facility, but they had escaped seemingly well. It was up to them to find and warn Revan.

Driven by the importance of their task they strove onwards.

"Atton," Bao-dur stopped, and stood holding his arm, "You go on alone. My wounds….they pain me."

Atton turned and faced him, "I'm not leaving you behind Bao-dur. I can't heal you myself, sorry," he shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture. Atton glanced away from the Zabrak guiltily; his inability to use the Force to heal bothered and frustrated him.

"It doesn't matter," Bao-dur replied tersely, _after what you did to the General… no, I cannot think like this, She is safe with Mical, and the Mandalorian. I must forgive Atton his actions. He was…not himself. _

"I have some kolto, if that helps," he reached into his ribbed jacket and pulled out the remaining wraps he had of the healing balm. "Perhaps Revan can heal you when we find her?"

"Ah, kolto!" Bao-dur breathed as he took the wraps off Atton gratefully. He opened them, and quickly pressed the balm to his arm and shoulder. He looked across at the Jedi, "We should move on, the General needs us to relay this message to Revan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stumbled into a throng of weapon ready Mandalorian warriors. Atton looked around the blue clad Mandalorians, his eyes searching for Revan. He glanced at Bao-dur, and pointed, "She's there."

"Then lets go," Bao-dur hastened to where the blonde haired Jedi was stood. He ignored the blaster that Kelborn had raised to him.

Revan strode across to him, a thousand questions on her lips. She looked at him questioningly, "Where have you been…"

"Revan," Bao-dur spoke hurriedly, "There's no time, you must listen. We have a message from the General. She left it on this data pad," he said, handing her the pad.

Revan stared at the data pad, her face ashen, "We must leave…We have to warn the Republic, _and Carth, "_but how?"

Atton smiled slowly as he strode across to them, "Well we do have the Ebon Hawk."

She nodded thoughtfully, then looked at the Zabrak, "Bao-dur, you are wounded," she raised her hands, and directed the Force at him, enveloping him in its healing rays.

The Zabrak glanced at her sheepishly, "Thank you, Revan." He stretched out his arms, smiling as the pain disappeared. He felt invigorated; the healing had lifted his mood as well as taken the pain away.

Revan smiled at him distractedly, "I have to speak with Kelborn." She turned with the Mandalorian at her side, and walked off into the distance. They stood together, conferring in low voices.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sion? But how is that…"

"Possible? He wasn't always that way, Exile," the Sith Lord replied, laughing gently. He glanced about him, his violet eyes wide with knowing, "Sadly there is no more time for introductions, more Sith are on their way." He stood nearer to her, and rested a white hand on her arm, "and you will need my assistance, which I offer to you freely."

Jennra looked at him in disbelief, "Why should we trust you?"

The Dark Lord lowered his head, "I can understand your reluctance, but I want to stop all this, before it is too late. Maybe I have the same reasons as you for wanting that. But for now, I have to ask that you trust me," he said quietly.

"More Sith on their way," Canderous growled as he turned his back to them. He pointed back along the corridor they had come down.

Jennra turned to Mical, resting her hand lightly on his chest. Indecision ran through her. She looked up at the blonde Jedi in confusion, _do I trust him? _Mical stared down at her evenly. _What else can I do? We are outnumbered as we are, the last thing we need is a rampaging Sith Lord_. She stepped away from Mical, and walked past him to where the Mandalorian was stood. "How many, Canderous?"

"Too bloody many," he laughed deeply, "But not enough that we cant handle."

She ignited her saber, and stalked down the corridor, flourishing her blade as a tide of black rushed her. She dimly heard the Mandalorians war cry as he joined in the affray, his scimitar causing bloody havoc as he swung his way solidly through the dark lines. She ran to him, sensing Mical and the Dark Lord to the side of her.

Several Sith fell before her, their bodies writhing with blue electricity. She cast a glance across her, and saw the Sith Lord holding his hand out, his eyes narrowed gleefully as the lethal bolts poured from his hand. A body pushed against her, and she swung her saber, dropping the Sith to the ground instantly. A silver energy blade whirred to her right, dropping Sith. Mical glanced across at her, and smiled grimly. He swung his blade, and another Sith fell, writhing beneath the flash of his saber as she watched. Blue bolts reigned across the Sith lines, slaying a neat path through the dark line.

She felt the tug of dark power surge within her chest as she watched the Dark Lord, his powers seemingly awakening something deep inside her. She twisted away from it, her mind filling with horror. As if in a dream, she watched as the Mandalorian raised his sword, decapitating a lone Sith soldier. A voice gently questioned her, and she felt a hand grip her arm. She shook her head, trying to awaken from the languid stupor that had crept over her.

"What is wrong with her?" Canderous barked out, irritably.

Mical held her by the arm, a look of apprehension on his face, "I…I do not know," he said to the Mandalorian worriedly. "Jennra," he shook her arm gently.

"It is this place," the Sith Lord walked across, his long robes trailing behind him, "We need to get her away from here."

"We all need to get away from here," Canderous growled at him menacingly, "Sith's blood!"

Jennra leaned against Mical, blinking her eyes rapidly as the dark thoughts slowly withdrew. She stared up at him, and raised her arms, slipping them around his neck and pulling him down to her. She brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Mical, I don't trust this Sith Lord. There's something…oh, I don't know, but he makes me feel nervous. I'm afraid that while he is around, that I…I might…" _fall._

Mical kissed the side of her head, his gaze on the Sith, "You might what?" he questioned quietly. When she didn't answer, he said, "There is something, you are right about that. But I fear for the present time, we will have to go along with what he says," he held her close to him, "Are you alright, Jennra?" Concern edged his voice, and he glanced down at her, noting the paleness of her face.

Jennra pulled away from him, and stood to his side, feeling his hand slip into hers, squeezing it lightly. She tightened her fingers around his, and turned to the Sith Lord, their clasped hands hidden behind her back. "Firstly, what is your name? Secondly, what is it that you plan on doing with us?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ebon Hawk loomed largely before her, the loading ramp down. Revan frowned at this, until she heard the sound of a metallic clump. Curiously, she slowly walked up the ramp, smiling as she saw the droid approach her.

"Incredulous statement: Master? Are my photoreceptors malfunctioning?"

Revan laughed, and patted the droid affectionately, "HK, it is good to see you."

"Delighted response: It is good to see you, Master. Query: The meatbags that are accompanying you-do you wish me to eradicate them?" The assassin droid lifted his blaster, and took aim.

"No…no, HK. They are with me," Revan said hastily, glancing over her shoulder at her three companions.

"Disappointed statement: Has Master grown as weak and soft as the organic meatbags that accompany her?"

"Uh…that will be all, HK. I can handle it from here." Revan watched as the rust covered droid disappeared from view up the loading ramp, then turned to her companions. She watched as Atton, Bao-dur, and the Mandalorian Zuka walked up the ramp, Zuka trailing as he waited for her to follow.

Revan entered last, stopping and staring out, as she activated the cargo door. The planets surface disappeared, as the ramp rose, narrowing her view to a thin sliver, until it disappeared, the door clanging slightly, as if in finality.

She walked down the ships small corridors, the Mandalorian walking heavily behind her, and entered the main hold. Bao-dur wandered aimlessly, trailing his hand across the ships hull. He glanced up at her in embarrassment.

"I…uh never thought I'd see her again, the Hawk that is."

"Neither did I," Revan nodded her agreement, and stepped across to the cockpit.

Atton was draped in the pilot's chair, as if he had never left. He grinned up at her, and ran his hand over the console, his fingers deftly punching buttons. The Hawks engines roared into life, and he glanced across at Revan, "Destination?"

"Telos, I imagine the Admiral will be there," _after all it is his home...it was once ours. _

The Hawk lifted into the air, wobbling slightly as Atton corrected their course, then it rose gently into the air.

_Telos, here we come, _Revan thought grimly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sith facility emerged ominously in the dusk; to the side of it, shuttles stood silently, shadows cast largely by the setting sun. Dark figures flitted silently past the guard towers, and melted into the looming shadows of the facility, as if consumed by the very building itself.

Kelborn gestured to the Mandalorian at his side. The warrior nodded at him, and turned and walked away to where the shuttles lay with twenty five blue encased warriors following behind him. He watched as they disappeared with a low whine of their stealth shields, melting into the growing darkness. He became aware of the warrior stood to his left, and he held his hand up. _Wait. _

Satisfied that his chosen warriors were at a good distance away, he lowered his hand, and activated his own stealth shield. All the Mandalorians disappeared as if they had never been there. They snuck past the towers, and into the side door of the facility. Kelborn felt thankful for the Exiles description of the layout of the building. If anything, the element of surprise added to their luck.

He did not have long to wait before he saw the Sith. With a smile, he charged at them, his warriors throwing themselves at the Sith with barely contained impatience. The Sith spread out in panic, unsure of what was attacking them. Kelborn raised his heavy repeater, and blasted a Sith that got a little too close. The body thumped heavily to the ground. The Mandalorians were ruthless in their efficiency, and took no casualties, or wounds. The Sith however, lay strewn across the corridor like discarded rag dolls.

_Now, to find the Mandalore_, Kelborn thought, as he shouted orders to his men.


	28. Ghost of Malachor

**Chapter Twenty Eight-Ghost of Malachor**

"My name Exile, is Ni'veus. My plan? I wish to be free," he raised his hands expansively around him, "from all of this. I have been on this planet as long as I can recall, I grow weary of it all. I have heard _them _speak of the far regions, and it awakened my curiosity. They wish to destroy that which I have not seen, or felt." He paced the floor restlessly, his robe trailing behind him. "I am but a young man. My view on things, has been somewhat restrained. Oh, yes, I have been on the star ships, I have watched Malachor as the planet burned, and I have learnt much from the Sith that journeyed here. But such things grow tiresome…"

"Why should we trust you, and what you say?" Jennra demanded

"Haven't I aided you already, Exile? I am honest in my intentions, I do not wish to see you harmed, and I will protect you and your companions. As for my words, you will have to trust that what I say is true. There is no reason for me to lie to you."

"So how do you plan on leaving? A shuttle wont take you far…" Jennra gripped Mical's hand tighter. She was not sure where this was leading to, but she was sure that she didn't like it.

"Foolish Exile," Ni'veus said affectionately. "I have a cruiser, one that might interest you, Mandalorian," he replied turning slightly to face Canderous, "It is a remnant of the destruction that Malachor wrought; a Mandalorian battle cruiser. The ship itself is in poor condition, but is space worthy. It is my own vessel," pride was evident on his face.

Canderous laughed deeply, "Then why haven't you left?"

Ni'veus turned from them, "I have no crew," he said softly, "And I am kept here like a prisoner." He peered over his shoulder, his white hair framing his pale face. "I must stop them before it is too late," he spat as he whirled round to face them, his black robe billowing around his legs. "They must not succeed."

"We will need to discuss this, amongst ourselves," Jennra replied, noticing the look on the Mandalorians face.

"What is there to discuss Exile? Do you not have faith in my words, in what I tell you? Go then," he waved a pale hand at them dismissively, "Talk, but ultimately, you know what you will choose."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelborn bashed his fist against the large metal door, growling in temper. He turned and raised his blaster, firing at the metal. The metal glowed orange as plasma reigned over it. But it didn't open.

"Sith's blood!" He cursed loudly. He could hear sounds within, and remembered that Bralor was somewhere within the facility. _If he still lives…_

Kelborn knocked the thought from his head; _I have grown weak from being amongst the Jetiise._ He glanced across the massed warriors. "Did anyone remember to bring mines?"

A blue clad warrior stepped forward, "I have two Kelborn."

He nodded at the warrior, and watched as the Mandalorians trooped up the hallway, apart from one, who stayed with him. He walked to the door, and knelt, priming the mines for use.

"Mine laid," he called out, as he and the other warrior turned and quickly ran up the corridor, observing from a safe distance. A low boom reverberated, followed by a clank as the door fell broke in half.

Kelborn walked back up to it, admiring his handiwork. A movement inside caught his gaze.

"Are you just going to stand there ogling, Mandalorian, or are you going to let us out?"

Kelborn stared at the flame haired woman, smiling as he saw the hostile look blazing in her eyes. _Mira_, he had missed her fieriness.

"Of course, Jedi." He stood aside as she nimbly stepped out between the ruined doors, followed by Visas and a third person he had wondered if he would see again.

"Bralor, su'cuy!" He said warmly, grasping the dark haired man by the forearm.

Bralor returned the gesture, his grip firm about Kelborn's armour plated wrist, "Vor entye ner vod." _Thank you my brother. _

Mira rolled her eyes at the scene, "Well as much as happy reunions touch my heart, we must move on. I have been stuck in that crappy cell…"

"Of course, _Jetii_," Kelborn bowed in mockery of the diminutive red haired woman who stood irately before him.

"I have sensed where they are. Follow Mandalorian," Visas smiledat him.

The Mandalorians trooped down the hall way, their feet clattering dully as they marched, Mira and Visas leading the way, using the Miraluka's Force sense to guide them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandalore glanced across and saw a small room sparsely attired with a few chairs and a lone low table. He pointed to it, and growled, "I don't wish to discuss this in front of him, let's go." He turned and strode into the room, stopping as he heard the sound of many marching feet. He looked at the two Jedi, and saw that they had lit their sabers, and were stood waiting.

The marching grew louder, echoing through the deserted corridors. Mandalore unsheathed his scimitar, and stood with the Jedi.

He started as he saw the mass of blue warriors that came towards him. Kelborn came across to him to him quickly.

"Mandalore," he intoned deeply, as he clasped arms with his leader. He refrained from comment on his leader's odd choice of mixed armour. While the Mandalore's helm was on his head, and the familiar black and silver encased his lower half, his torso bore blue chest armour.

Jennra stood behind Mandalore, with Mical at her side. She turned and with disbelief in her eyes, stared at the black haired man stood amongst the warriors, he was easily identified with his lack of armour.

"Bralor?" she whispered.

Bralor turned his head quickly as he saw the Jedi approach. His dark stubbled face broke into a slow grin as he recognised her. He turned from his fellow warriors, and went across to her, "Exile…Jennra?" He hugged the small Jedi to his chest, then stood back from her.

She smiled up at him, staring into the Mandalorians blue eyes. Sadness crept into her heart, and she looked away, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why the sorrow?" he replied, mirth in his eyes.

"I…I didn't mean to leave you. I wanted to go back for you, but I was wounded and too weak…"

Bralor tilted her head with one hand, "You don't have to apologise."

"Did they hurt you?"

He ran his hand over the stubble on his chin, "They grew tired of me, and threw me into a cell," he laughed deeply, "I have been there since."

She smiled as she felt Mical's hand slip around her waist, and turning to the Mandalorian, she said, "Mical, this is Bralor."

Mical acknowledged the Mandalorian with a nod of his head, "We met on Dxun."

Bralor laughed, "Ah, I remember, you were with Jennra when she beat me in the battle circle."

"Yes, although it seems that was a long time ago now," Mical replied ruefully.

"Jennra!" She turned and stared at the red haired Jedi who stalked across to her. Mira grinned, "Well, you're _looking _okay," she replied as she hugged the older woman to her.

Jennra glanced over her shoulder, and saw that Mical had left her, and was talking in depth with the Miraluka. A wave of jealousy hit her, and she fought against the unwanted emotions it stirred.

She turned her eyes from the sight, and disengaging herself from Mira, she went across to Mandalore, her hand gripping his elbow firmly. "We still have to discuss what Ni'veus has suggested," she reminded him.

"I had not forgotten Exile. Kelborn, join us,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra and Mandalore sat while Kelborn stood in the doorframe, his blaster slung across his shoulder.

Jennra watched as Mical entered the small room with Visas. She studied them; the Miraluka inclined her head towards him as he spoke quietly to her. Jennra could see the smile on her red lips, and inwardly seethed. She glanced up as Mical walked across the room from Visas and sat next to her, his hand reaching out for hers. Dimly, she became aware that Mandalore was addressing her.

"This is how I see it. Two choices. We stay, or we leave. Simple," Jennra replied.

Mandalore nodded his agreement, "Plainly put, I agree with the Exile. Ni'veus has already told us that the others are on their way to Republic space. They have undoubtedly taken most of their military with them, leaving a few to guard this base. We have not seen any Sith for a while now."

"Then we leave here," Visas replied softly, "The threat lies to the front of us, not behind."

"I agree," Mical stated, his hand tightening over Jennra's.

"There is Ni'veus to consider, and the fact that we can't trust him," Jennra said.

Visas turned her attention to her, "Why say that Jennra? If there is a concern, then it needs to addressed."

"I was merely asking opinion, Visas," Jennra replied scathingly, noting the downward turn to the Miraluka's lips.

"No, Jennra is right. I do not know if he can be trusted, but he is the only chance that we have to get off this planet," Mical replied softly. He glanced at Jennra, and offered her an encouraging smile.

"We will watch him," Mandalore mused. "The Exile is right, we can't trust him, but he can be of use. This ship has some value at the least."

"Then I suggest we leave as soon as it is possible," Jennra replied.

Mandalore got to his feet, "Let's go meet with this Sith, and tell him we concur."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra watched the others leave the room, but lingered in her seat. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, Jennra?"

She looked up into Mical's gentle blue eyes, and felt the resolve soften inside her. She shook her head gently, "No. Mical, you keep asking me that…"

"I only ask because I am concerned," he replied softly.

"It is good to see Mira and Visas again," Jennra said, feeling the seed of hate grow in her chest. She stared at him, watching his reaction closely.

"Yes, at least they were not harmed. That was most fortunate," he smiled.

_Yes, how fortunate _"Now we are all back together," she replied jadedly, _except for Bao…and Atton._

"Jennra?" Mical touched her cheek with his hand, "Tell me, what is wrong? There is something troubling you, I wish you would tell me. It would help to ease the burden you bear."

Jennra sighed wearily, "Is there something that I should be aware of Mical?"

He looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem close to Visas…"

"Visas? Force no! She is more than aware of my feelings for you," he replied in puzzlement, "She has been a great help in locating you when we were aboard the Ebon Hawk. What makes you ask this?" Mical looked down at her dark head. _Why would she think this? _He thought in amazement.

Jennra glanced up at him, and saw the confusion in his eyes, "N…no reason," she replied weakly.

Mical tilted her chin with his hand, and saw the sadness in her eyes. His heart ached with her pain, "I love you, Jennra, I always have done." He silently cursed their situation. There was something that she needed to talk about, but the timing was all wrong. He hated to see her feeling so torn and confused. The weight of her sorrows lay like lead within him, and he fought against the feeling of inadequacy that swamped him.

He turned slightly in his seat, and pulled her to him, smoothing her hair with one hand, as she pressed her face against his chest.

"Lately, I…I feel so confused," she mumbled against his tunic tearfully. "So much has happened, I can't think straight. I need to free from all this."

Mical bent his head to hers, resting his chin on top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her pain echo through the Force.

"You kids finished in there?" Mandalore barked from the doorway.

"We will be there now," Mical replied slowly, cursing the Mandalorians timing silently.

Jennra glanced up at him, her dark eyes swimming with tears, "We ought to go…"

"No. That can wait, you cannot," Mical said. "I do not know where you have got this idea about Visas from, but let me assure you it is far from the truth."

She lowered her head from his gaze, and gripped the front of his shirt between agitated fingers, twisting the material in her hand, "I trust you, Mical…but there is so much that you don't know. I wish I could tell you, but we don't have the time."

"Yes, I wish we had time to discuss this," he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, "but I fear Ni'veus is one that will not wait, even on account of a beautiful woman." Mical smiled as he saw her cheeks redden slightly under his gaze.

She raised her face to his; her eyes soft languid pools that entranced him. He leant down and kissed her, his hands cupping her face gently.

"Exile. We move now!" Mandalore strode from the small room irritably. _Damned __Jetiise and their love lives_

Jennra sighed against him, "We must go, Mical."

"Yes, you are right," he got to his feet slowly, and pulled her up with him, his hand clasping hers firmly.

Jennra went to step out of the room, but Mical held her back.

"Jennra," he said earnestly.

She stared up at him, "What is it?" she asked softly, noting the warm look he gave her.

"I will protect you, you do know that?" His fingers tightened about hers, and he led her out of the room, her head leaning against his arm as they walked resolutely up the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ni'veus turned to face them in a whirl of black robes, sighing in irritation, "Have you come to a conclusion? If you have, will you kindly tell your hounds to back down; I mean them or you no harm." His pale face was impassive as he regarded them with his violet eyes. Around him the Mandalorians were massed, each toting their weaponry menacingly.

Mandalore raised his hand, and they fell back a few paces. "We have made our decision. We concur with you, Sith."

"And you Exile, what are your thoughts?" Ni'veus smiled benignly.

"It seems our paths lay together, for the moment, Ni'veus. We should leave now," she glanced at Mandalore whom nodded at her.

"As the Exile says," he grunted.

"Is there anything that we should be aware of?" Mical asked the Sith Lord curiously.

"Why would you ask such a thing, Jedi?" Ni'veus replied stiffly, "I am alone, I have nothing to gain should anything unfortunate happen to you. Yet again you doubt me…"

Mira strode from across the warriors ranks, and stood close to Jennra, "It looks fine to me. I just want off this planet, the quicker the better, ya know." She raised her green eyes, and stared at the Sith; he was watching Jennra intently. _What is it with her? Sheesh, she has all the men hounding her…_

"Tsad'tome Verde, _group together warriors_, we leave now!" Mandalore rapped out. The Mandalorians assembled themselves, and turned to march out the hallway.

"Exile will you accompany me?" Ni'veus approached her, and proffered his arm to her in a gentlemanly fashion.

She glanced up at Mical, "Remember my words," he said quietly. _I will protect you._

She laid her hand on the black sleeve of Ni'veus' robe, and walked up the corridor beside him uncertainly, Mical following closely behind.

Mira became aware of the Miraluka beside her, her veiled head facing the direction that Jennra and the Sith Lord had taken. "There is something that we should watch out for with that one. I cannot read him fully, he walks partly in shadow."

"Yeah, well I think he's our ticket off this dump," Mira replied hotly.

Visas regarded her questioningly, "I would not be so hasty to leave, despite the urgency which compels us. There is trickery to that one, and I feel her faith in Mical will be tested."

Mira turned her head slightly and glanced at her, "What is it you can see, Visas? Tell me…"

She laughed, "Mira, you are as impatient as always! You were as much even before you became a Jedi. No, we must watch and be on our guard."

"Well, if anyone tries to stop me getting on that ship, I'll blast 'em," she scowled. "Come on Visas, everyone's leaving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shuttles lay in the morning light, dew gleaming brightly off the dark grey of their hulls. Silhouettes fleeting passed over head, the rancorous calling of strange alien tongue reaching across the harsh landscape. Jennra glanced up at the skyline at the large outlandish winged beasts that flew overhead, and stifled a shudder. She longed for the tranquillity that the plains and steppes of Dantooine offered. She felt a hand on her arm, and turned, glancing into Ni'veus violet eyes. "Such sights bore me," he replied mockingly, "Tell me Exile, what is it like beyond? Is it as corrupt as I have been told?"

"Corrupt? You get that anywhere you go. From the small gangs that hustle on street corners, to the big crime lords," she shook her head, "But, there _is _more than that though, I can assure you. To feel at peace with yourself…"

"And when have you ever felt at peace, Exile? I know of the burden that you carry and I know it still haunts you. It is something that you can never escape from, that empty hollow feeling. Surround yourself with people that you think care for you, but ultimately you will always feel alone."

Jennra stared at the shuttles as they waited; condensation evaporated off the small ships hulls in therising light, "You are wrong."

"Am I Exile?" Ni'veus laughed gently, "We are almost kindred spirits. Weren't you shunned from the Order that you grew up with? Embraced by the loving heart of a family, only to be cast out with repugnance because you fought your convictions? We are more alike than you know."

"I am no Sith," she replied quietly, trying to regain some semblance of inner calm, _but why is he right in what he says? They did shun me…even when I tried to help them…_

"You know as well as I that the Sith is just a name, and an empty shallow name at that. Don't you feel that the Order where to blame, as much as the _Sith_?"

"I don't need this," she hissed as she turned from him, her hands clenching at her side. Her eyes roved the large landing area for sight of the tall blonde Jedi. She relaxed when she saw him approach with the Mandalorian Kelborn at his side.

"You misunderstand me, Exile," Ni'veus explained in a cajoling voice.

Jennra glanced over her shoulder at him, "I do have a bloody name you know!" She strode across to Mical, and stood close to him, his hand resting possessively on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Jennra?" He asked, concern tingeing his voice.

"Yes, Ni'veus was just saying that he is looking forward to Republic space," she glanced up at the Mandalorian, who had joined their party, "Kelborn?"

"I am accompanying you Exile," he intoned deeply, "Mandalore's orders."

_Great, doesn't anyone trust me? _She thought bitterly. "Anyone else? Mical, is Visas joining us?" as the words come out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them. Mical's hand dug into her shoulder painfully. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Exile, come, it is time to depart," Ni'veus called out to her, as he boarded one of the shuttles.

Jennra broke away from Mical's grasp on her, and ignoring him, she stalked up the lowered ramp, Kelborn and Mical trailing behind her.

Ni'veus sat in the pilot's seat, and smiled as he sensed the Exiles presence behind him, _already disharmony flows off her_. He fired up the small ships engines, and stared ahead as the shuttle lifted and rose gently into the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the shuttles small window Jennra could see the looming hulk of the battle cruiser growing larger with their approach. She leaned her hands against the pilot's seat, her fingertips unintentionally brushing Ni'veus' robe. She stared as the cruisers docking bay gaped like a hungry mouth, waiting; ready to swallow them whole. Ni'veus' fingers stroked the console in front of him lovingly, the small coloured lights reflected off the window as the cruisers immense bulk cast shadows over the small ship.

The shuttle decelerated, and levelly entered the docking bay, turning and landing on its small feet with a low thumping sound. A metallic whine signalled that its wings folded into their stationary vertical position. A button was pressed, and the boarding ramp lowered with an audible clunk.

Ni'veus turned to her, and smiled, "So _Jennra_, we have arrived." He stood slowly, his dark robes drowning him, his pale face gleaming in the dim light. He gestured to her, "Shall we?"

Jennra followed him down the ramp, and stood in the large docking bay of the cruiser. She sighed as Mical walked towards her, an intent look on his face. Kelborn strode after him, his heavy repeater firmly grasped in his armoured hands. He glanced around, the black T shaped slit of his helm masking his face and his emotions.

She watched as the tall Jedi approached her; their journey in the shuttle had been awkward, and she dreaded what he had to say on the matter. Mical stood at her side silently, his hand resting on the hilt of his saber. He frowned as Kelborn neared, and Jennra stifled a smile; as much as he had been around the Mandalorians recently, his unease and unfamiliarity with them was clearly evident. She touched his arm, and was awarded with a broad smile. Jennra felt her heart flutter at his look, but quickly pushed aside the feelings that it awakened.

Ni'veus beckoned her to him, and she followed after him sullenly, the Jedi and warrior following after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bridge was deserted as she had expected. Shuttles flew back and forth, transporting blue clad Mandalorians to the waiting cruiser. Ni'veus paced like a shadow, impatience exuding off him. Jennra walked across the large bridge, resting her hands against the cool glass of the large observation window. The planet below gleamed darkly, small fires lit in the blackness of space by the diminutive engines of the shuttles that flew back and forth.

Mandalore waited below on the planets surface, Jennra knew that he would remain until the very last man, and Jedi was safely aboard, before departing. She felt a shiver run through her, and a thousand voices filled her mind as she thought of the last time that she had stood watching shuttles fly from a dark planet below. _Malachor, will you ever leave me in peace? _She thought wondering.

"Jennra?"

She turned to face the Miraluka that stood before her. The red veiled head was inclined slightly to one side, a sign to Jennra that she was sensing.

"It is not like before, you know, this. Let it be Jennra, it was a long time ago," Visas said quietly.

Jennra faced the window, and rested her forehead against the cool glass, "How can you know that?" She felt a hand press her forearm reassuringly, and she glanced at her, her eyes narrowing cautiously.

"Do not trust this Ni'veus, he will only bring you despair. He seeks to come between you and Mical, and all that you hold dear."

"Oh yeah, and you would know all about that," Jennra said accusingly.

Visas took a step back, her head shaking, "I do not know what you mean, Jennra…"

"Oh, don't give me that!" Jennra spat heatedly.

"You have this all wrong. If you think that I covet your mate, then you are mistaken. All the while that you think this, _he _is winning. It is what he wishes-to estrange you from all that you hold dear to you. Jennra, you have been through enough, I am concerned about you. I have not forgotten my vow to you; I would gladly give my life for yours. I will not see you harmed." Visas said stubbornly. She turned from the dark haired Jedi, and walked from the bridge.

Jennra watched her and grumbled, _who does she think she is?_

The turbo lift opened, and the figure of Mandalore stalked across the bridge. "All men aboard," he said in passing to Jennra. He ignored Ni'veus and sat in the pilot's chair. The turbo lift doors opened again, and blue clad warriors spilled out onto the bridge, taking positions with their weapons within easy reach.

Jennra turned and faced the large observation window again, her thoughts stepping back several long years. She wondered about her Zabrak technician, and if she would ever see him again. A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of him, her loyal unquestioning friend. She flinched as a hand slipped about her waist, and she involuntarily stiffened.

"Jennra?" A voice questioned softly near her ear.

She glanced and saw Mical looking down at her. "I did not want to leave you alone…"

She growled, "Not you as well? I am fine! I wish everyone _would _leave me alone!"

He shook his head, "I do not know what you mean, but if you wish to be left alone, so be it." He turned from her, and strode across to the turbo lift.

The last image she had of him was the sad reproachful expression he gave her, as the door shut.

_Damn it, _she thought angrily, _why do I keep pushing people away? _She stared out of the window miserably. The dark planet lay wreathed in blackness below. She closed her eyes, and rubbed at the tension spot that ached in her head. Bright orange lights flared past her closed lids, and she wonderingly rubbed at her eyes again. Dazzling bursts of light blazed, and she opened her eyes, as she saw the planets surface being bombarded. _Not again_, she thought heavily in despair, as she observed the destruction of the planets surface. Small pockets flared brightly, and she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened. _I am haunted by ghosts of the past, _she thought in anguish.

"It is done Jennra. Believe me, there was little choice in the matter. I do not wish _them,_ or myself to return here. At least the darkness will abate, and I had hoped that that was something you would approve of."

Jennra stared up into Ni'veus' ashen face, and grasped his arm, "Did you not learn anything?" she whispered, "After all, you have seen Malachor _burning_. What pleasure can be gained in the destruction of a planet? Too many have fallen…Telos, Taris, Dantooine…and yes, even Malachor."

"But you of all people should see the greater good," Ni'veus tutted at her, "All things must come to an end." He turned and leant his back against the window, "We have much to discuss Jennra, and our journey will be a long one. You must have questions, as do I, but do not forget it goes both ways, however. What you give me, I shall return to you, twice over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennra stood tiredly outside the door of the bunk room that had been allocated to Mical and herself. Nervousness coiled in the pit of her stomach, like a lazy snake. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Mical glanced at her as she stood in the doorway, "I was waiting for you," he said apologetically.

"I...I had a few things I had to do, sorry," she murmured.

He walked across the narrow room, "You have no reason to be sorry, Jennra."

Jennra entered, her eyes taking in the layout of the room. The room itself was sparse in its decor. Twin bunks lined the white walls, in the aisle between them lay a long gunmetal grey foot locker, Mical's robe was folded neatly atop it. A Plasteel storage container occupied the space to the right of the door.

"We must talk, Jennra."

She sighed quietly, her nervousness doubling as the seconds ticked by. She sat on the far bunk, pulling her tunic nervously from across her neck; it felt that the material was trying to choke her.

"You have spoken to Ni'veus?" His question seemed almost like an accusation

"Yes, I have spoken with him, so what of it?" She said scowling.

"I do not trust him, Jennra."

"He has shown himself to be an ally, and he hasn't done anything to..." _Except destroy a planet._

Mical sat on the opposite bunk, his foot scuffing the floor restlessly, "He is taking an interest in you that I do not find healthy."

"What in _space _is that supposed to mean?" Jennrafrowned, the conversation was not going down as she had imagined.

Mical glanced away from her, and breathed deeply, "All I am saying is that you need to be careful..."

Jennra got to her feet angrily, "Is that it, Mical? We cannot afford to alienate everyone that we meet. He has offered aid, aid that we desperately need, of course I'll be careful. How can you be like this?"

Mical glanced up at her, consternation creasing his brow, "Jennra, listen to yourself. I...I know that you have a lot that is worrying you, please listen to me. I fear that he is exploiting you. I only say this because I care about you greatly."

She looked down at the blonde haired Jedi, sat with his head bowed, and felt a rush of emotion for him, "Mical...I'm sorry..."

He sighed quietly, "Come sit with me. You are too much of a distraction pacing around," he patted the bed, and smiledas she sat next to him, a confused look on her face. He glanced down at her hand, which was wrapping and twisting the sheets of his bunk restlessly. "Jennra, please talk to me," he said gruffly.

Jennra stifled the tears that threatened at the tone of his gentle voice_, Force, I ca__n't do this_, she thought miserably. She stiffened as she felt his hand against her arm, and tried to ignore his insistence.

"What occurred between you and Atton? I know that something transpired-I am not a fool," he said forlornly.

She felt the tears slide down her cheeks, and cursed them silently. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she turned the questioning onto him, "What about you and Visas?" she demanded weakly.

"There is nothing to tell. Jennra, why are you doing this? If you do not care for me…please just say so," Mical sighed wearily, "Contrary to belief, I am not an idiot," he ran his hand agitatedly through his blonde hair; "I know what some think of me. I am too placid, I am too…"

Jennra leant across and kissed him, "You are not a fool, Mical, and yes, I do want you!" she replied passionately, "And as for what others think, I do not care."

He turned to her, his eyes a blazing blue, "Then tell me what happened. Do you c…care for him?" he asked miserably.

Jennra took his hand within hers, and held it tightly, "Yes, I care for Atton, but as a brother, a friend," she shook her head sadly, "What he did…I don't understand why or even if I can forgive him…"

"What did he do to you?"

Jennra looked away from him, "This is hard for me to say. I feel such a stupid schutta. I should have seen it, for it was worth," A tear slipped down her cheek, but she was ignorant of it, "H…he said that you and Visas were having a relationship…on the Hawk. Then I lost you to the Sith and I felt s…so confused…we went to the temple, it was so _dark _and cold inside. We found the Mandalore, and healed him. The last I remember is of feeling so tired and depleted of the Force, and that I was in my bedroll…then he got in," she felt Mical's hand tighten against hers uncomfortably. "He was kissing me…he tried to…but I was sleeping and I thought it was you!" she cried, the tears rolling down her cheeks freely as she revealed the pain that lay in her soul, "I truly thought it was you…I…I pushed him away, I was scared, and I…I ran because I wanted to _kill _him."

Mical glanced down at the dark haired woman before him, and reaching out he crushed her to his chest, her sobs muffled against the material of his shirt. He held her as she cried, his hand brushing her hair soothingly. He knew what had happened. He had seen it within the Force the day she had found and healed him at the Sith facility. All he had wanted to hear was her own words. And he knew she spoke the truth.

"Jennra," he said softly.

Jennra heard him speak, but ignored him, the pain and confusion tearing through her, as she gave voice to the emotions that raged. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him closer, her tears soaking through his shirt.

He kissed her head softly, and held her close as he felt the emotions pour through her, and through their bond in the Force. The depth of her emotions frightened him; he had not been aware how damaged she had been over the encounter with Atton. Suddenly, everything made sense to him.

"It was not your fault, Jennra."

She glanced up at him, her face tear stained, and Mical swept away the hair that clung damply to her forehead. He brushed her tears away, and smiled warmly, "_Force_, Jennra, you do not know how much you mean to me. When I asked you to marry me, I do not think you realised how much I want that." His eyes shone with devotion as he stared down at her, "I love you…I do not know if I have said this before, but it has always been you. There has been no one else. I…I wish us to be wed as soon as…"

Jennra looked up at him, and for the first time, she smiled, "I wish that too, Mical," she said softly. "I want an end to all of this. I would gladly hang my lightsaber up to spend the rest of my life with you. I am so tired of war, the Jedi….all that matters to me is you," she leaned up and kissed him.

Mical gazed at her, and read the sincerity in her brown eyes, "I wish that too," he murmured as he kissed her fervently.

Jennra sighed as he kissed her, and placed her hands against his chest, feeling the rapid thump of his heart through the material. She tugged at his shirt, smiling as her hands met with no resistance from him, and she slid it off from his shoulders. She ran her hands across his smooth skin, as he opened her tunic with hesitant hands. Her hands moved across his back, and trailed up towards his strong shoulders, pressing him to her. He sighed against her neck, his hands soft against her skin. Hurriedly, they divested themselves of the remains of their clothing, and fell to the bunk in a long anticipated embrace.

"I love you," she whispered as his soft cheek pressed against hers. His arms tightened around her, his kisses trailing down her jaw to the base of her throat, and for the first time, Jennra felt the peace and happiness that flowed through her, and through the Force, unmindful of who else sensed it. She loved him, and that was about the only thing that she was totally certain of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the keel of the old battered Mandalorian cruiser, a squad of elite secret Sith assassins moved about silently, personally trained by Ni'veus himself, they were expert at making themselves unknown to all that surrounded them. They were his elite soldiers-well trained and prepared to battle Jedi against Sith. Their numbers bore testament to their success rate. The fifty assassins waited quietly for word from their master. No Mandalorian or Jedi could stand against them. Their training encompassed all the knowledge gleaned from the events of the Mandalorian wars; these assassins knew the ways of Sith, Jedi and Mandalorian alike.

They awaited his command silently, content in their secrecy.


	29. Meridian Sector

**Chapter Twenty Nine-Meridian Sector**

"Something up?"

Revan ignored the question as she lowered herself into the co pilot's chair, wrapping her robe tightly about her legs. The chill of deep space pervaded the small cockpit, despite the thickness of the ships hull and the heating that flowed within the rooms and corridors. She stared out of the large oblong window, gazing almost hypnotically at the spiralling cerulean vortex that encircled them, a sign that they were travelling through deep hyperspace.

She closed her eyes to the sight, and let her mind empty of conscious thought. The steady rumble of the ships engines slipped away to nothingness while the swirl of thoughts of the minds of the others grew in intensity. The Zabrak was always a hard one to read, his thoughts were distant, out of focus almost, but his unwavering loyalty to the Exile compensated. _Take two from the ten, add six, take one, add three to the deck, plus four…_Atton's litany ran in a steady stream beneath the Mandalorians cursing, _Ke nu jurkad sha Mando'ade, di'kutla ad'ika! _

Revan listened for a while, then pushed the rapid thoughts from her head. She slowly allowed the rumble of the ship to ease back into her consciousness, with it came the slight nausea that she had felt over the few weeks. She ran a hand over the slight bump of her stomach, and pulled her robes tighter around her, thankful for the loose material that hid her secret.

"Say, you alright Revan?"

She glanced at the brown haired man sat across from her. _Atton_. She was still unsure of him. He masked his thoughts carefully, and despite being a Jedi, he still had that cocky self-assured air of a pilot about him, and his conversation ranged from consideration, to abrupt anger and petulance. "I'm fine, Atton," she replied succinctly as she turned her head away from him and faced the window.

The sound of heavy feet shuffling behind her, and the smack of metal on metal announced the large Mandalorians presence. Zuka waited patiently, feeling somewhat out of his depth on a ship semi filled with non-Mando'ade. He eyed Atton critically; his orders had been to ensure that Revan and her message were delivered to the Republic safely. After a month on board, he felt a slight degree of apathy and cabin fever course through him. He missed the companionship and order of his fellow warriors. The need to fight something, anything grew impatiently inside him. Yet he still waited on Revan patiently, in spite of his inner turmoil.

"Revan," he queried, staring at the back of the blonde Jedi's head.

"Oh what now? You still here?" Atton grimaced at the blue clad Mandalorian stood near the console screen of the galaxy map. "Haven't you got anything better to do than hang around?" he turned to Revan, "Must your Kath hound follow you like a love sick pup?"

"Di'kut!" Zuka replied scathingly.

"Huh, what did he just say?" Atton glanced at Revan, and saw the slow smile toy at her lips.

"He called you a dick head, Atton. I do wonder if the analogy fits." She swivelled in her seat, grinning as she saw the frown tug lines across his brow.

Atton glared at the impassive Mandalorian, "Oh he did, did he?"

"Tion'gar duraani Ni, burc'ya?" Zuka shifted on the balls of his feet, his hand clenching into a fist.

Atton shook his head, his eyes fixed narrowly on the warrior, "What was that?" his hand crept to the saber at his side.

Revan stood to her feet, and waved a hand loosely in the air, "Whoa boys, easy." She suppressed the laugh that she felt internally. She walked across to the Mandalorian, and laid her hand on his arm, "In future, speak Basic, not Mando'a," she chastised him, "and you shouldn't bait Atton, this has been a long journey for all of us." She turned and pointed towards the pilot, "And you, don't act so damned innocent Atton."

A boyish smile creased his face, wrinkling fine lines around the edges of his deep brown eyes, "Innocent?" he laughed, "that's one word you could never associate with me."

Her hazel eyes flashed knowingly, "That is very true Atton, especially after recent _and _not so recent events." She tugged her robe closer around her body, "Zuka…I have just the thing you need to take out some of your frustration…"

"Huh Revan; is there a Mandalorian that you wouldn't bang?" Atton replied tetchily.

Revan half turned, anger flashing across her features. She felt a hand tentative on her shoulder and a low voice in her ear, "Ignore the Di'kut Revan, don't give him the pleasure of a response."

She squared her shoulders, and strode out of the cockpit. _If that was a few years ago Atton, I wouldn't hold back, you would be dead before the last syllable passed your lips._

Zuka paused in the aisle, "Tion'ad hukaat'kama Atton?" _Who's watching your back Atton?_ He grinned inside his blue helm at the pilot's discomfort, and followed Revan out of the cockpit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bao-dur blamed himself. He held the hydro spanner loosely in his hand, and frowned. _The General, my General_ _and I have left her again, despite my promise to her. _Bao-dur sighed quietly, he should have disobeyed her order to return to Republic space; he understood that she had done so because she trusted him to get the message to the Admiral, but the further they travelled from her, the less certain he was that her decision was right. _But the General has always been correct in her choices, I must not doubt her. _

Bao-dur turned from the scaffolding that lined the one wall of the garage, and walked slowly across to the workbench, the T3-M4 droid following behind. He slammed the spanner down against the bench, and breathed through his teeth. _I should have disobeyed her. Bad things seem to happen to her when I__'m not around. _With effort, he pushed the thoughts away to the back of his mind, _the Jedi Mical is with her-she will be safe with him and the Mandalorians, and at least she is spared from Atton__'s influence__…_

"Dwooot breeee doo deeet?"

He glanced down at the astromech utility droid, "What's that?" he said irritably as T3 broke his train of thought.

"Broooo deeeep bree dooot," the droids flat circular head swivelled up and down, the round blue sensor flashing.

Bao-dur frowned, "See? That's _not _normal droid behaviour. When did you last have a memory wipe?"

"Brreeeep doooot broooo deet!"

"Whoa T3, there's no need for that!" Bao-dur exclaimed indignantly, "Let me take a look at you…"

The droid backed away from him in alarm.

"Maybe you have some wires come loose. Look, I won't hurt you."

"Dweert dooo brooop?" T3 enquired warily.

"This won't take long," he knelt on the floor and unscrewed the front panel on the droids chassis. Several wires were blackened and some of the small circuits were charred. "What happened to you….it looks like you took some blaster fire here," he probed the wires with a screwdriver, "and here." _Who has been tampering with the droid?_

Bao-dur stood, and opened a drawer on the workbench, selecting a few spare wires and circuits. He knelt and faced the droid, his fingers deftly replacing the burnt out wiring. He screwed the panel back in place, and patted T3 absently as he got to his feet, "How does that feel now?"

"Brreeeeep broooooop deet," T3 responded happily.

The Zabrak glanced at the droid, "So you have regained some neural functionality? That is good."

Bao-dur stared across the garage, and smiled as an idea struck him. He turned from the droid and headed towards the cargo hold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's simple Zuka. We will spar with each other, much the same as what you practise in the battle circle."

Zuka grumbled deep in his helm, "With you, Revan?"

Revan laughed as she undid the belt around her waist, "No lightsaber, no Force, just hands and feet…for now. That is if you are up to the challenge, Mandalorian?"

"I have no problem with that, as long as you keep to your side of the deal." He watched as Revan took off her brown outer robe, and faced him, her poise ready for hand-to-hand combat. "This will be too easy, Revan," he gloated.

She smiled at him, and tugged her blonde hair from her face, fastening it in a band that she wrapped around the back of her head. "Ready, Zuka? First one to hit the ground is out."

Zuka grinned in his helmet, and waited for her to make the first move.

Revan circled him warily, her hands curled into loose fists. She glanced sideways and watched as the Mandalorian followed her gaze, then she whacked him across the side of his head. She backed away from him grinning.

Zuka shook his head, his ears still ringing, and he snaked an arm out, punching her shoulder hard. He followed with a smack to her upper arm, then a blow to her legs with a booted foot.

She stumbled slightly, then twisting around quickly; she kicked at his chest with her foot, watching as he tottered. She gave him a backhand to the side of his head, and placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him hard from her.

Zuka growled, and lashed out with a fist, the blow connecting solidly with her cheek. He spun around, and kicked at her, landing a blow on her thigh, shoving her several steps backwards. She leapt at him, both feet landing on his chest; the momentum toppled him to the ground, where he landed heavily. Revan stood above him, smiling as she extended her hand to him.

"Flaming hell Revan," he grunted as he accepted her hand, and allowed her to tug him to his feet. "Best of three?"

She gazed at him thoughtfully, her hand rubbing at her cheek, "Okay, best of three. But I am already one ahead of you Mando."

Zuka raised his arms defensively, his hands bunched tightly. _Damned Jetii. _He watched as she came at him, her face a mask of tight concentration. She thrust at him, and he deflected the blow with his arm. She circled him, her eyes glittering as she pondered her next move. Zuka came at her, his fists landing blows across her chest and shoulders.

Revan winced, and ignored the flow of Force power that streamed through her, _No Force powers…_she intoned in her mind, as she felt the familiar tug. She snaked out a leg and tripped him; he recovered quickly, and with a quick movement, he landed his right fist against her, while he struck out with his left leg. He laughed as she stumbled, and he pushed against her chest.

Revan fell to the floor with a hard bump, landing on her backside. She stared up at him and raised her hand. He lowered his gloved hand to hers, and was surprised when she leant back and pulled him abruptly. Overbalanced, he toppled to the ground beside her. Revan got to her feet quickly, and grinned down at him, "Two to me, one to you Mandalorian."

Zuka chuckled as he raised his fists, "It isn't over yet, Revan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton leaned back in the pilot's chair, his boots resting on the top of the console, the soles pressing lightly against the window. His eyes were closed, although he was not asleep. He was counting cards. _"Minus six, plus four, plus five," _the recitation ran on in a never-ending circle, while deep down past the looped surface thoughts, he considered recent events.

He was finally free of her, and her influence. The dark ghost from his past had finally lain to rest. He had never known her name in life; it was in death that she had revealed who she was. Atton wondered if it had been real at all-it all seemed like some bad dream, one that he had been slow to awaken from.

A sigh escaped his parted lips, and the frown lines eased from his brow. _Peace_. For the first time he understood what that really meant, and from such a simple word that he had never comprehended, or known before. Aliana was at rest as was his former persona, Jaq.

Now he was just Atton Rand, Jedi Sentinel, pilot and scoundrel. He smiled- he liked the sound of that. In fact, he liked it a lot.

Atton opened his eyes, and ran a hand through his dark hair, staring at the spiralling vortex that peeked from between his brown boots. He slid his legs down, and got to his feet, grimacing as he felt the stiffness in his shoulders and lower back that eight hours in the chair had brought. A spell in the 'fresher was what was needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bao-dur struggled with the awkward, heavy crate as he made his way from the cargo hold to the garage. After an hours searching, and rummaging around in the various containers in the hold, he had finally found what he had been searching for. The surprise was that it was all still there. He had wondered if his box of toys would be discarded as junk.

T3 rolled next to him, full of curious beeps and whistles.

Bao-dur dropped the crate next to the workbench, and rubbed the life back into his numb fingers with his metal hand. "I should have thought of this sooner," he said to the small droid absently as he opened the crate. His eyes gleamed as they pored over the contents in the box.

"Beep doot dree?"

He raised his eyes, and glanced at the droid, "All in good time, just be patient," he replied softly.

T3 regarded him curiously, his flat head swivelling as he watched the Zabrak pull a small circular object from out of the crate. "Dweeeet dooooo?"

Bao-dur rose to his feet, and placed the sensor ball on the workbench. "She will need this," he smiled fondly; "She asked me once, a long time ago if I would make her one. I guess that I should have done so then-but there was no time, life was rushing us by, bringing us, _her_ to the darkness that threatened. I don't want her to walk alone in the dark again. Maybe with this," he held the sensor ball up in one hand, "she will always have some light, and a reminder that I am not far behind."

He lowered the ball to the table, and picked up a small fine bladed screwdriver. Several screws fell to the tabletop, and he prised the sensor ball into halves glancing at the wiring and components.

T3 settled himself solemnly next to the workbench, and watched the Zabrak as he worked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The unrelenting heat of the sun bore down on the parched baked earth, bleaching the sand blasted skeletons that lay strewn across the ground. White skulls grinned manically, sockets large and gaping, bones picked clean of flesh. A faint breeze whirled coarse grains of red sand into the air, where they fell minutely against the columns that rose out of the scorched terrain like fingers reaching for salvation. Geometric designs embellished the stonework, their lines etched deeply, casting small shadows as the sun lit them from behind.

Revan opened her eyes, and squinted at the sudden bright light. She sat up slowly; sweat beading her brow as she took in her surroundings. _Korriban_. Rising to her feet, she became aware of the brown robed man sat on a fallen pillar. The heel of one boot rested on a long crack that ran horizontally through the stone, his arms folded against his knee. He watched her intently, as his other boot scraped idly against the rough masonry.

"Why have you come again Malak?"

Malak stared at her, a small smile on his pale thin lips, "This is just another vision Revan." He slid off the column, and walked towards her, his boots crunching loudly on the dry earth. He extended a long pale hand to her, "Come, there is something that you should see."

She glanced at him, and placed her hand in his warily. "What is it that you want to show me? You have already shown the future to me…what might have been. But I have stopped that…"

Malak shook his head, "No, it is the present and near future that I wish to show you." He gripped her hand, and led her across the rough terrain, past the ancient desecrated tombs of the old Sith Lords. He stopped, and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her slightly so that she faced away from him.

Revan stared at the large shape of the Ebon Hawk. The sun glinted sharply off the battered hull, spirals of grey smoke rose lazily into a sky of purest sapphire.

"The ones that travel with you on this ship; they all carry their own part in the near future. Do not dismiss them so lightly." Malak glanced past her. "Watch, Revan…"

The figure of a woman stepped through the low rubble, stumbling as her foot tripped her. Dark hair cascaded around her shoulders as she fell to her knees. Behind her, five black figures rippled into existence, crimson blades pointing towards her. The Exile gained her footing, and lit the saber in her hand, twisting round as she struck at the nearest Sith. She backed away from them, unaware that five more Sith emerged. She arced her saber, the blade flashing yellow, as she gave futile battle to the numbers that amassed around her. A red blade flashed and she fell, the Sith closing in on her.

A black robed form walked towards the throng, "I want her, dead or alive, it does not matter to me anymore. _She _will not escape me again."

Revan stared at Malak in alarm, "What is this?"

"Korriban rebuilt. The age of a new Sith empire, and the Exiles demise. Things could have been different for her if they had been allowed," he murmured.

She turned and grasped his arm, "But we will fight them, now, and we _will _win. This will not happen."

Malak looked at her evenly, "It is already happening Revan. The Exile, she denied her life, and never stopped hunting and fighting the Sith, even though her companions died…"

"Her companions…_dead_?"

"The Zabrak Bao-dur. He had sworn himself to her, to aid her. But he died in the battle to come, and was not there to protect her in the future. But watch again Revan." He pointed to the prone form of the Exile.

Walking beside the Sith Lord, a black clad man strode, his face hidden behind a full visor and red goggles. He knelt before the Exile, the silver dagger in his hand stroking the paleness of her cheek. He looked up at the Lord, and chuckled, "She is not dead…yet. I have time to learn more from her."

The Sith patted him on the head, "You have done well. What with the others dead, betrayed by your own hand, we face little threat now. All we need are the few Jedi that she located…"

The assassin laughed, "They are but apprentices and younglings. I will find them and kill them, my Lord."

Malak gripped Revan's hand, pulling her away from the scene, "There is something else that I want you to see."

Revan tore her eyes from the fallen Exile, and walked uncertainly with him. The harshness of Korriban fell away, giving to the gloomy interior of a battle cruiser.

She turned her face towards the robed man next to her. Malak nodded at her, "Again they follow you…"

Revan walked across the bridge, to the large hulk of man encased in black and silver armour.

Mandalore paced the bridge restlessly, ignorant of the fact that Revan stood near to him. She raised her hand and reached out to touch his shoulder, snapping her hand back as she realised that he would not sense her. A wry smile touched her lips as she regarded the silent warrior.

The turbo lift door opened with a hiss, and she watched as Jennra stepped out. The Jedi walked across to the Mandalore, and lightly touched his arm.

"I have spoken with Ni'veus."

"And?" Mandalore barked out at her.

Revan smiled at the abruptness of the deep familiar voice.

"I trust in what he says. He has promised aid, and he has warned of the others. I believe that while they are a threat, we _can _overcome them. Revan will have warned the Republic by now, and gathered a fleet of warships under the Admiralty. Ni'veus will stand with us, Mandalore, I am sure of that," Jennra replied quickly.

The Mandalorian stood impassively, "Then let us hope that the Republic is quick to respond. My men are ready for this fight, Exile."

Jennra nodded, "Good. Then let us meet with Ni'veus. We have much to discuss."

Revan stared up at Malak, "Who is this Ni'veus that they have aligned with?"

"He is a Jedi, of sorts. Much more I will not tell you Revan." He ran a long hand across his head, "They are still some distance away, as are the two Sith cruisers that they pursue."

"Then we will succeed," Revan said determinedly, "Two ships are nothing, Malak."

"No, Revan. Do not underestimate them," Malak replied, his eyes chill with warning. "While you count two ships, remember that they are part of a trinity, and the threat is more subtle. You must preserve what you can, what you hold dear to you, and what is dear to others. If you do not…" he shook his head knowingly, "_then _you will fail."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuka stood silently outside the door of the women's dormitory. The sound of low voices, and moaning reached his ears. He slid open the door warily, and strode across the room to where Revan lay asleep on her bunk. He leant over her, watching as her eyes rolled beneath tight closed lids. Her lips parted, as she muttered a name, _Malak_. The Mandalorian frowned at her from behind his visor.

He observed her as she slept. She slung an arm from beneath the navy sheets and he stepped back, not wanting to awaken her. Zuka turned from her, and quietly prowled the room, his eyes scanning the bedroom for hidden dangers. Content that she slept safe, and that the room was secure, he walked back across to the doorway, sliding the door shut as he resumed his silent watch over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton grinned as the hot water washed the stiffness out from his shoulders. He soaped his chest, whistling a tuneless song that he had heard once in a disparaging cantina in Nar Shaddaa's red light district. Water sprayed his dark hair flat to his head, and he brushed it out of his eyes as his face was pummelled with moisture.

_Mira._

He opened his eyes, cursing as soap stung him, and he reached out blindly for the towel, his fingers grasping it. He wiped at his eyes, and stared at the towel as the former bounty hunters name resounded in his mind.

_Mira. Frack it._

He had been so consumed with the Exile recently, that he had forgotten and neglected the flame haired temptress. They had a history together, had been lovers before he had lost his mind. He cursed the Exile silently.

Atton stepped out of the 'fresher and angrily towelled himself dry. He pulled on his trousers, fastening the belt that held his saber tight around his hips. _If only I hadn't chased after her, Mira would be with me now…_he pulled his shirt on, and tugged the worn boots onto his feet.

He grimaced as he stepped out of the small room, clutching the damp towel in his hand, _damn the Exile Jennra._

Atton padded across to the main hold, and slumped in one of the chairs. He towelled his hair dry, then combed his fingers through the unruly mess. _If I find her, I will put things right_, he decided, _the Exile can go lead her life… I want nothing more to do with her. _He dropped the towel on the seat next to him, and got to his feet, striding down the small corridor to the cockpit.

Settling himself in the pilot's seat, he stared at the computer console in front of him. His eyes widened as he took in their current position, and he reached across to the comlink, "Revan, I think you might want to see this." He logged out, and keyed into the console, dropping the ship from hyperspace. Atton stared out of the window, as space regained its normal inky blackness, streaked with the silver of star fields.

"What is it, Atton?" Revan breathed sleepily behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "We have entered the Meridian Sector. I have the coordinates for Telos. We arrive in approximately thirty six hours."

Revan's fingers tightened against the back of Atton's chair as he leaned forward. She both longed and feared this moment. _Now it happens_, she thought_, I only hope we are not too late._


End file.
